


The Prince And His Stable-Master

by helloitsbees



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, First Time, M/M, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloitsbees/pseuds/helloitsbees
Summary: Prince 2D has been raised to be the perfect ruler and the perfect son. But when his engagement to a woman he's never met– and could never love– is announced, he flees from his betrothal and instead finds love where he least expects it: in the arms of a lowborn man named Stuart.From a request on my 2D/Alt 2D askblog. Largely inspired by romance novels; expect floral language and melodramatic situations.
Relationships: Stuart "2D" Pot/Original Character(s), Stuart "2D" Pot/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 16
Kudos: 8





	1. In Which A Prince Escapes

**Author's Note:**

> So...tumblr has shat the bed in a major way. This fic was originally posted on askalt2d(.)tumblr(.)com, but with the new beta dashboard messing everything up, I've decided to post it here instead.
> 
> Some notes: in the canon of askalt2d, Stuart is a version of 2D from an alternate reality where he and Murdoc met under normal, non-car-crashy circumstances. His experiences are different from 2D, so it's formed his personality in different ways. He's more sure of himself and less head-in-the-clouds (and still has normal eyes), but still has his own stuff going on. In the canon of the blog, he and 2D are married and have a kid named Parker.
> 
> For the purposes of THIS fic, they are both 20, and come from the same reality– a medieval, fairytale-ish reality, specifically.
> 
> Also, this is my first time posting on AO3, so please excuse any errors in formatting or tagging. Enjoy!

A hurried knocking comes at the door of Stuart’s quarters. 

The blue-haired man starts from his bed, brushing aside his single, coarse blanket and rising automatically. Some members of the gentry are fond of midnight rides, and they would not deign to saddle their horses themselves. It’s a servant’s duty, and as Master of Stables, the honor falls upon Stuart’s shoulders.

When he opens the door, however, it isn’t a noble wanting to visit a local tavern, or a husband looking to ride to his country mistress.

It’s Prince 2D himself.

He looks a great deal smaller than he had on the dais that very evening as his father had announced his engagement. His unique, jet-black eyes are wide and frightened; his hair, as blue as Stuart’s, is plastered to his head by the rain pouring outside. All Stuart can think of, dumbstruck, is how very beautiful the man before him is. And how he wishes he had thought to don more than his nightshift.

“M-may– may I come in?” Prince 2D asks, teeth chattering, and Stuart’s heart skips a beat.

“Of– of course, your highness!” Stuart leaps aside, gesturing the prince inside with a bowed head. 2D hurries in, clutching his cloak tightly around his shoulders. “I– a thousand pardons, y-your highness, I was not expecting–”

2D sinks onto Stuart’s bed with the casualness of someone who owns it– and, of course, he does. He owns everything in this house, everything on this land. He owns Stuart himself, technically. And yet, his voice is that of a tired, scared young man when he confesses, “No one knows I’m here.”

Stuart blinks. “Your servants…?”

“I cannot trust them.” He turns those owlish eyes to Stuart’s. “Please, Stuart, y-you must– you must help me.”

The stable-master’s mouth drops open. All he can think to say is, “You…you know my name?”

A light blush dusts over 2D’s cheeks. “I…I would be remiss if I did not know the names of those who keep my family fed and horsed.”

Of course it’s nothing more than that. Courtly duty. And yet…that blush tells a different story.

2D grips his bedspread. Stuart has half a mind to rip it from his hand, to replace it with silks, with velvet, with anything finer than the rough wool he uses to keep himself warm. Those delicate hands deserve to meet only softness.

Up close and in the dim firelight from Stuart’s hearth, the prince is even more beautiful than Stuart could have ever imagined– and he’s imagined a lot. Seeing him from afar, the same age, the same unusual hair, had made the prince at first a curiosity to Stuart, and then a fascination, and then a subject of his deepest infatuation.

2D’s kindness is as renown as his beauty, as is his rumored dull-wittedness from the carriage accident that had damaged his eyes. But there isn’t an ounce of stupidity in the gaze he fixes Stuart with.

“You m-must help m-me,” he says again, his voice trembling, and begins to weep.

“Oh–” Unthinking, Stuart extends a hand. It’s only when his touch meets the fine, sodden cloth of the prince’s cloak that he remembers his place and pales. Men have been beheaded for less offenses.

Yet 2D seems to take comfort in it. He leans into Stuart’s touch as if he were a friend, even an equal. “You…you have h-heard of my engagement t-to the princess of A-Artania,” he says between hiccups.

“I have, your highness.” Stuart swallows the bitter lump that had been present ever since the king had made the announcement. To live and wait upon the royal family, yet never see 2D again– it pains him deeply. But what can he, a glorified servant, do to prevent or even protest it? “You must…you must be very happy.”

A fresh bout of sobs overtakes the prince at this. “I-I am not,” he whimpers, trembling. “I…I cannot.”

“Your highness–?”

“Don’t call me that.” He sniffles and wipes his nose with the back of his hand. It’s the most unprincely thing Stuart has ever seen, yet his heart swells at the simple humanity of the gesture. “Please, I c-cannot– I don’t want to be a prince anymore. I don’t want to be _anything_. And I don’t– I _cannot_ be married. So please, s-say my name, not my title…”

Stuart swallows. Images of punishment for his familiarity flash through his mind. But…he can’t help but give 2D what he wants. Whatever is is, Stuart would go to the ends of the earth to make his prince happy. “2D…why ever not?”

The prince’s stance relaxes incrementally at the sound of his name. He leans against Stuart, who immediately stiffens– both his posture, purposefully, and…other parts, unbidden. “I haven’t even met her. How could– how could I love her?”

 _I only truly met you this night,_ Stuart so badly wants to say, _and yet I would gladly give my very life to kiss you, to hold you. Let me be anything to you– your footstool, your toy. Smile at me and leave me, kiss me once and discard me forever, and I would die on my knees thanking you for it._

Instead, he says, “Princess Paula seems a good match, your high– er, 2D. And I have heard that love can grow from arranged marriages. Your own parents were arranged to marry by their parents, were they not?”

“It isn’t th-the _same_.” 2D shrinks in upon himself. His gaze, when he meets Stuart’s, is the most fearful look the stable-master had ever seen in anyone’s eyes. “She is…sh-she is…”

Stuart stays silent, rubbing his hand in absent-minded circles.

One final shudder, and 2D closes his eyes as he pulls the truth from his own throat as if it’s a dreadful, painful thing. “…she is a woman,” he whispers.

It doesn’t hit Stuart immediately. “And?”

“And…and f-for that reason, I-I cannot…I do not…” 2D stands suddenly, just as realization dawns on Stuart. “This was a mistake. I– I shall saddle a horse myself, and–”

“I also enjoy the company of men,” Stuart says, before he can stop himself. “As most men enjoy the company of women, I mean to say.”

All the breath seems to leave the prince’s body at that. “You…you d-do?” His eyes are wide as he turns to face Stuart.

“I do. All of my life, I have preferred men to women.” _I have preferred you._

“Oh,” 2D breathes. “ _Oh_.” He slowly returns to the bed, sitting with both legs twisted beneath him. “I…I did not know there were others…like me.”

“More than you would think.” A smile comes easily to Stuart’s lips. He had long suspected that the prince had shared his proclivities. 2D is one of the only nobles without a single courtly rumor of some dalliance with a kitchen maid, or any other woman. At twenty, his chastity was indeed starting to become its own scandal. “It is as natural as anything, your highness, I assure you.”

“Please. My name.” It’s a request this time, not a command. As a friend might make. Or as– Stuart almost dares not think it– a lover would.

“2D,” Stuart says softly, and a smile as bright and lovely as the sun spreads across the prince’s face.

“When– when did you know, yourself?”

 _The moment I laid my eyes upon you._ “When I was young. Fifteen, or thereabouts.”

“How did you know?”

 _The moment I pictured kissing you, capturing those soft lips with mine._ “I fell in love.”

“With who?”

“With you.”

2D’s breath stops. It takes a moment for Stuart to realize why.

When he does, his blood runs cold with fear. He had said it aloud– confessed his feelings, low as he is, to someone as important and noble as the bloody _prince_. Stuart half expects to feel hands seizing him and dragging him to the execution block. He expects to see guards bursting into his cottage. He expects to hear the world crashing down upon him.

Instead, he feels 2D’s lips upon his.

The world crashes down, for other reasons entirely.

The prince’s mouth is just as soft as Stuart had imagined. He smells of butterscotch and honeysuckle. He tastes of–

Air meets his lips as 2D pulls away, wide-eyed.

“I-I have never done that,” he breathes, in shock at his own boldness.

“Why did you?” Stuart manages. His mind is still reeling from the impossibility of it, from the warmth of the prince’s closeness.

“Because I wanted to. Because you said…y-you said…”

“I love you.” And no matter what comes next, Stuart knows that he will die a happy man having said those words.

“You do?”

“I have always loved you.” The dam is broken now. Stuart cannot stop himself. “I love you deeply and truly, as the earth has loved the sun and moon; from afar, with no hope of return. I would die a thousand deaths to see you live happily, 2D. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you first–”

“At my fifteenth birthday,” 2D whispers. “I saw you, in the crowd. Your hair, so like mine. I wondered at you.”

“You _remember_ me?”

“I sought glimpses of you everywhere. I learned that you tended the horses, and I asked my father if I could learn to ride. I looked through the palace records until I found your name. Stuart.” He nearly sighs it. Stuart’s body rushes with heat. “I looked for you at every assembly of staff. And…and I thought of you.” 2D blushes deeply at that last confession.

“You thought of me…when? What do you mean?”

“At– at night.”

Stuart’s lips part, wordless.

A sudden boldness seems to take hold of 2D. So far from the palace, shivering in the stable-master’s cottage, having confessed the sin that made him flee– having _kissed a man_ – what more is there to lose? “I would wake with my nightclothes tight, and I would think of that mysterious, beautiful stranger who shared my face, and I would touch myself,” 2D says in a rush. “I would think of you touching me. Loving me.”

“ _Oh_ –”

“I came here to run away from my marriage,” the prince tells him, still blushing. “And now that I know your feelings, I want…I want you to be what I am running to.”

His mind is still fixed on that image– 2D, gasping in pleasure in his feather-down bed. Gasping _Stuart’s_ name. “I do not take your meaning…”

“If you truly love me, then– love me.” 2D leans close, eyes soft. “Make love to me.”

Stuart nearly chokes on air. His nightclothes had been growing steadily tighter as 2D had made his confession, and at hearing that, he nearly ruins them on the spot. “Wh-what?”

“Please, Stuart. I want to know what it’s like to be loved, truly loved. I want to be touched.” 2D takes his hand, fingers trembling.

“I would ruin you.”

His dark eyes burn. “I want you to.”

Stuart swallows. “I want to, as well,” he confesses, dropping his gaze to their intertwined fingers. “But if we are discovered, it would be my death. They would think that I– that I violated you. That I took you against your will.”

“Let us not be discovered, then.” 2D leans closer, jaw set with resolve. “After you take me–” At this, Stuart shivers, and a smile flickers on the prince’s lips. “After you take me, I would ask you to steal away with me. If I stay within the palace’s grounds, I would be sent away to Artania forever, to live in a loveless, childless marriage. That is why I came here; I had planned to take a horse and leave my kingdom behind, setting out alone. But knowing that you love me…it changes things. If we flee together…” He traces Stuart’s cheek, delicate fingers caressing the stubble on his jaw. “We might have a chance at happiness.”

“2D…”

“I know it is a tremendous request,” 2D says, his voice soft. “To ask you to leave your home, your work, your– your horses. But I have friends, noblemen and noblewomen in other lands who would shelter us. I have written to Sir Russel and Lady Noodle, and they have responded with their support and discretion for my flight. They would welcome you, as well, if I wished it. And I do wish it. I want you as my companion, Stuart.” He takes a breath. “And…and as my lover.”

There is only one answer. There has only ever been one answer.

“The only love I have for this place is the love I have for you,” Stuart admits, blushing. “It is no great burden to leave my place here. I would stay by your side forever, I swear it.” He nods, knowing the gravity of this decision, and knowing equally of the certainty of his answer. “I will go with you, 2D.”

2D’s breathing quickens. “Kiss me,” he whispers. “I want you to kiss me.”

“If I do, I would not be able to stop.”

“Then please, Stuart…never stop.”

Gently, as if cradling precious china, Stuart cups his cheek. He leans in close. Their lips meet with a sigh; Stuart could not say who it emerged from. 2D fairly melts against him, warm and soft, as delicate as a flower. His lips are supple and sweet, and he tastes of rain. Instinctively, Stuart parts his own lips in invitation, and, slowly, 2D’s tongue slips past to taste him.

He kisses as hesitantly and hungrily as a kitten discovering milk, lapping exploratively at the seam of Stuart’s lips, shivering when he meets with Stuart’s own tongue. 2D presses close, moaning quietly as their tongues slide together. Stuart guides him, using the hand cupping his cheek to tilt his face slightly to the side, allowing 2D to deepen the kiss if he wishes. The prince does, passion building with each motion, claiming Stuart’s body now as thoroughly as he had claimed his heart for those long seven years since the stable-master had first seen him.

They part to breathe. 2D’s eyes are heavy-lidded with desire. “More,” he begs, one hand coming up to tangle in Stuart’s hair. “More–”

This time, Stuart takes the lead, delving into 2D’s mouth as if he is a wild land to be conquered. He memorizes every movement, every soft wonder of him, tracing over the gap in his teeth from when 2D was thrown from his horse a few years ago. _He learned to ride so he might be nearer to me,_ Stuart remembers in a daze, and holds him even closer.

“Stuart,” 2D sighs, as Stuart lets his mouth wander from his prince’s lips to his neck. “Oh, Stuart…t-touch me, please. I desire m-more of you, _all_ of you…”

At this, Stuart parts. “You are sure?” he asks, even as his body throbs with longing.

“Yes.” 2D’s eyes are clear with resolve. “I want you to make love to me, Stuart. I trust you. I _need_ you.”

Stuart lets out a breath. “Lie back,” he hears himself say. “My– my bed is not the most comfortable, I apologize.”

Smiling, 2D obeys him– and god almighty, the thought of that nearly strikes Stuart dead– and lays back on his humble bed. “I do not mind it. I will only feel you.”

“Do you want to– that is, should I– your clothes–”

“They need to come off for this, I’ve heard.” 2D chuckles, light and merry as a bell. Stuart could drown in the sound. “I would like you to do it, if that’s alright.”

He slides the cloak off 2D’s shoulders, revealing the prince’s slender frame in full. He’s wearing only shirttails and breeches– as simple an outfit as his royal wardrobe would allow, Stuart supposes.

“I would see you, as well,” 2D encourages, one hand coming up to play with the collar drawstring of Stuart’s nightshift.

“I am wearing less than you,” Stuart says, blushing lightly. As far as they’ve come this night, he still prefers to think himself a gentleman. “Discarding my nightclothes would leave me bare. I-I would not be comfortable being completely nude while you are in full dress, it would be–”

“But if I command it?” 2D says softly, as if daring him.

Wordlessly, Stuart sheds his nightshift, letting it fall to the floor of his cottage.

2D drinks him in greedily, eyes trailing down his chest, to his stomach, to his hips, and finally to his straining cock. “You’re beautiful,” he breathes, blushing again. “As beautiful as I imagined in my bed.”

“I imagined you in mine,” Stuart admits, reaching for the buttons of the prince’s shirt. He undoes each one reverently. “So many times, in so many ways…”

“You truly desired me, then? Even before tonight?” 2D’s breath comes quickly with each inch of skin that Stuart reveals.

“With all of my heart. With all of my soul.”

“I know _that_ , you have told me as much…but you desired me– c-carnally, as well?”

“If I had a coin for every time I spilled into my hand, picturing your body beneath mine,” Stuart says in a rush, transfixed by the sight of 2D’s creamy skin, “I would be _twice_ as wealthy as yourself.”

“Oh!” A sweet gasp parts 2D’s lips– for a moment, Stuart thinks he’s gone too far with his talk, and panics– but then he feels a hardness brushing his thigh, clothed by 2D’s trousers.

By now, the buttons on his shirt are nearly all undone. His nipples stand pert and pink; whether from the somewhat chilly air or from arousal, Stuart cannot say for sure, yet he suspects the latter. Acting again on instinct, he ducks his head, mouthing at the bud of 2D’s left nipple. It hardens even further at his ministrations, and he hears the prince moan loudly above him.

“Y-you…you have done this b-before?” 2D asks, between breathy gasps.

Stuart’s cheeks colour. “I have,” he confesses. “I apologize if that is– if you think me…indecent.”

“I admit, I-I am jealous of the others– _oh_ –” 2D loses his words for a moment as Stuart swirls his tongue around his nipple. “B-but…but I am glad of your practice. I know n-nothing of the art of love, only what I have gleaned f-from hints in books, a-and all of those accounts speak solely o-of the coupling of man and woman…s-so I am glad to be taught by a master.”

He smiles at this. “I would call myself skilled, yes, but no master. I can only promise my very best efforts to bring you the greatest pleasure I can.”

“If– if you do not mind my asking,” 2D says, catching his breath as Stuart trains his attention to kissing just over his heart, leaving his nipple for a moment, “who was…who was your first?”

“A kitchen boy. Michael. We were both seventeen at the time, and clumsy. We stole away to a broom closet, just before he was to serve as a squire at one of your father’s tourneys.” Stuart smiles a little at the memory. “I ruined my breeches at only a few of his kisses, to my shame…but I found my own way to bring him his pleasure.”

“How?”

“With my mouth.”

“…how?”

Stuart tries not to show his surprise at 2D’s innocence. He’s lived such a sheltered life, after all– it was only tonight that he had even learned that two men could love each other. “I knelt, and– and took him between my lips.”

“You mean his–?”

“Yes.” Stuart dampens his lips; 2D watches the movement of his tongue with hunger clear in his dark eyes. “I could…I could show you, if you’d like.”

2D blushes deeply. “I-I would. I would, v-very much.”

Giving his chest one last kiss, Stuart kneels between the prince’s legs. “May I untie your breeches?”

“I would wonder at the magician who would manage such a task otherwise.” 2D smiles.

Stuart laughs, causing 2D to beam even brighter. That lovely smile fades into an even lovelier gasp, though, as Stuart gently cups him through his breeches. “You’re hard,” he murmurs, drinking in the sight of the prince’s shuddering chest.

“F-for you alone.” Their eyes meet.

With a shiver of his own, Stuart slowly undoes the knot of 2D’s breeches, revealing underclothes damp with precum. 2D lifts his hips to help Stuart slide his trousers off completely, and then–

“2D…you’re perfect,” Stuart breathes, memorizing the sight of 2D’s bare erection, pink and lovely as the rest of him. The prince blushes deeply as Stuart ducks his head, bowing before him.

The first taste of him has Stuart’s senses reeling. The salt of his skin, the delicate scent of soap on his thighs– he must have bathed just before stealing away from the palace– is overwhelming and intoxicating. His taste is sweet and heady, and as Stuart wraps his lips around the pretty, damp head of his cock, 2D lets out a soft cry of pleasure above him.

“Oh– _oh!_ ” His fingers grasp at his cloak beneath him, and then at Stuart’s hair. Stuart hums as his lips travel ever downward, taking more and more of him in. 2D is heavy on his tongue, his thighs trembling under Stuart’s hands, and in this moment, the stable-master is nearly sure that his must be a dream, or heaven; that he has died, and 2D is an angel, or else a divine reward for some saintly deed.

And then 2D tugs at his hair unintentionally hard, just as the head of his cock hits the back of Stuart’s throat, and he is grounded by the sudden involuntary sting of tears. He gags slightly, and withdraws, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Did I– d-did I hurt you?” 2D asks fearfully, even as his chest heaves with deep, lustful breaths.

“No, no. I have not done this in a while, that’s all.”

“It was _wonderful_ ,” the prince assures him. “I thought that I might– that I would finish within your mouth.”

“I would not mind it if you did,” Stuart says, grinning, “but there is far more I can show you, far more I can do for you before then.”

“There’s– there’s _more?_ ”

Stuart presses against his body as he kisses him, feeling the warmth of his chest. “Have you studied the Greeks, my prince?” he murmurs, mouthing at 2D’s earlobe.

“I-I have…”

“I know a man, a scribe’s apprentice, who learned of their ways in forbidden books.” He nips at the soft flesh, drawing a whimper of delight from 2D. “He passed this knowledge to me when I confessed my own longings. He taught me– not physically, as he did not return my affections, preferring a handsomer and stronger man than I– but in words, out of solidarity for both our proclivities.”

“How k-kind of him,” 2D says, clearly growing a little impatient with the little anecdote. “I am unfamiliar w-with the knowledge you speak of…did the Greeks tolerate affection between men?”

“They did. And they had methods of facilitating physical love.”

“Tell me. No, show me.” There’s a hint of regal demand in 2D’s voice, tinged with desperation, and it thrills Stuart to his core.

He rises, smiling a little at 2D’s soft noise of protest, and fetches a bottle of oil from beneath the bed. “I stole it from the kitchens,” Stuart explains, smirking. “Promise not to tell?”

2D giggles. “Of the things we have done tonight, the theft of some oil is not a large concern.”

“Fair.” Stuart kisses him again; he’s quickly growing addicted to the taste of 2D’s mouth. “Now, there are a few methods. I could spread the oil on both our cocks–” 2D blushes at the word “–and we could rut together to our finish. Or you could press your thighs together, and I could thrust between them. Or– and this could cause you some discomfort, I confess– you could spread your legs for me, a-and…”

“And?” 2D prompts.

Stuart clears his throat, blushing. “It’s indelicate to speak of, forgive me.”

“We’ve done indelicate things already. Please, speak freely.”

“I could spread the oil over your– y-your hole, and enter it. I have done it before,” Stuart adds quickly, as 2D’s eyebrows raise in shock. “It’s far more pleasurable than it sounds. There is a place within a man’s body that, when touched, produces a feeling quite unlike any other. It is ecstasy.”

“Inside my…w-with your…but how would it _fit?_ ”

“The oil eases the way. If you prefer the other methods, I am more than happy to oblige you. I only wanted to inform you of all options.” Stuart cups his cheek. “I will do whatever you want me to.”

2D leans up to kiss him, gently. “I am curious about the last,” he whispers. “Could– could you reach that place with your fingers, first?”

“I could. It’s easier that way, actually.”

The prince smiles, lying back. “Then I am yours.” He spreads his legs, and Stuart lets out a breath at his eagerness. “Only…be gentle.”

“I could never be anything less, 2D.” He uncorks the bottle, and slicks his fingers.

At the first delicate touch, 2D flinches slightly. “I-it’s alright,” he assures Stuart. “The– the oil is cold, that’s all.”

“I can fix that.” He pours more oil into his hands and rubs them together before lowering, again, and caressing 2D’s entrance. The prince sighs in soft, easy pleasure, and Stuart smiles. “How does it feel?”

“Unusual, b-but…lovely.” He glances down, and reddens at the obscene sight of Stuart kneeling between his legs, fully nude and hard, his fingers at 2D’s most private place. “Would– would you enter me?”

“I would. And remember, say the word, and I will slow, or else stop completely.” 2D nods, and Stuart gently, cautiously breaches him with the very tip of his middle finger. A small noise of surprise leaves 2D’s lips. “Good or bad?”

“G-good, I believe. Go on.” He enters him further, and the sound 2D makes is most decidedly one of desire. Stuart slowly sinks in to the first knuckle. “Still good?”

“Yes, y-yes…”

Stuart takes in the lovely sight of him as he pushes slowly, ever deeper, noting the blush traveling from his face to his lean chest. 2D’s eyes are closed, and his lips are parted, with little gasps escaping him. His fingers grasp at the cloak beneath him, twisting the fabric. And then–

“ _Oh!_ ” It’s nearly a yelp. The prince’s body arches, squirming, and his eyes fly open. “Oh– oh, god!”

“2D–?” Stuart moves to withdraw his fingers, but 2D stops him, clutching at his wrist.

“Y-you were r-right,” 2D moans, his hips twitching involuntarily. “Oh, god, i-it’s ecstasy…more, m-more, _please!_ ”

Stuart bends to kiss his neck as he prods that place again, smiling as he feels 2D’s pulse jump beneath his lips. “Another finger, sweetling?” he asks, forgetting for a moment the noble rank of the man squirming so delightfully beneath him.

“Yes, more!”

The tip of his index finger teases at the oil-slick rim, and 2D muffles his resulting cry by biting down on his lower lip. Stuart overtakes him with a kiss, which 2D eagerly surrenders to. “Don’t hold those lovely sounds back,” Stuart begs him when they part, finger still rubbing gently at his entrance. “Let me hear everything, every whimper, every plea for more…”

“Oh, _Stuart,_ ” 2D moans, high and sweet, and Stuart slides the tip of his finger in fully to the first knuckle. “ _Yes_ –”

He rubs both fingers against that special spot, now, and 2D _writhes_. “You are so beautiful,” Stuart breathes, keeping the sweet torture of his fingers. “An angel, a divine beauty, mine for the taking…”

“A-and for th-the keeping,” 2D tells him, between fervent gasps. “I must– I must have m-more of you…”

“A third?”

“P-please.”

He obeys, drizzling more oil onto his ring finger before slipping it in to join the others. 2D whimpers, his hips rocking greedily back to take him in deeper. “May I speak vulgarly?” Stuart asks, aware of the irony of such a request when his fingers are inside the prince’s body like this. 2D nods frantically, still moaning, so Stuart continues, still rubbing against him with merciless, skilled fingers.

“You take me so well, 2D. I– I can hardly believe one as noble as yourself could be capable of such wantonness…you melt for me like sugar on my tongue, and I long for your taste. I want to claim you utterly, completely; I want to make you feel such pleasures that other men could never conceive of in their filthiest dreams. I want the feeling of me inside you to last as your sweetest memory. I want you to dream of me doing this, then wake in the middle of the night, hard and gasping, _aching_ for me to fuck you.”

At that last, most obscene of sentiments, 2D cries out loud enough to startle the horses in the stables, yards and walls away. He arches, shuddering, and gives himself over to the peak of his pleasure. Immediately, Stuart ducks his head, wrapping his lips around the head of his cock, eagerly filling his mouth with his seed. He swallows hungrily, feeling his own erection throb with arousal at the sensation of the prince’s release sliding down his throat.

2D twitches, gasping, and Stuart realizes that the motion of his fingers hasn’t stopped. He slides them out just as he swallows the last of 2D’s cum, rising with a gasp of his own.

The first words from the ruined prince’s mouth are “K-kiss me,” and, as ever, Stuart is helpless to obey him. 2D’s tongue laps lazily yet eagerly within Stuart’s mouth, and it nearly sends the stable-master over the edge when he realizes that he’s moaning at the taste of his own release lingering on Stuart’s lips. They part, both breathing hard.

“Was– was I good?” 2D asks him shyly, eyes still slightly hazed over with pleasure. “I know th-that I finished r-rather quickly…”

“You were _perfect_.” Stuart cups his cheek. “Oh, 2D, you were everything I dreamed. And I…was I to your satisfaction?”

Giggling softly, 2D loops his arms around Stuart’s neck. “Yes. And you were right…I will remember this forever.” He leans in close, and whispers, blushing, “I will always ache for you to– to f-fuck me.”

Stuart groans fervently. “You’ll finish me with your words, sweetling.”

“I would have you finish inside me.” He seems to surprise himself with the words, yet says nothing to retract them, instead looking deeply into Stuart’s widening eyes.

“I– y-you–”

“Whether my mouth, o-or where you have so skillfully e-entered me,” 2D clarifies, emboldened by the deep blush on Stuart’s cheeks, “I know that I want your– y-your seed inside of me.”

“I could not ask that of you.”

“You are far too much a gentleman,” 2D agrees, smiling. He stretches out, luxuriating in the post-orgasmic glow that still floods through him. “Yet…mmm…yet if your prince requested it…”

“You truly want me?”

“Truly.” He blinks slowly, almost like a cat. “Would you have my mouth, first? When I tasted myself upon your lips, I-I confess that the taste…aroused me greatly. I do not know if my inexperience would be a problem–”

“On the contrary.” Stuart swallows. “It would be my– my deepest honor to be the first man to have such a pleasure from you. But some words of caution, first…”

2D kneels up to be at eye level with Stuart, unashamed in his nakedness. “Yes?”

“Keep your teeth far, _far_ clear from the flesh. Do not feel obliged to take all of me into your mouth, or else you’ll choke. The human throat is designed not to take intrusion, and if I enter past…here…” He gently grazes his fingers against 2D’s neck, just under his chin. “It’s a most uncomfortable feeling, so I would advise against pushing your limit. Start with your tongue, then your lips, gently.” 2D nods, smiling, and slowly sinks down. Stuart lets out a breath, lying back to allow 2D more ample space, and easier access. “A-and _please_ remember the teeth thing.”

“I’ll obey.” He crouches down, placing both hands delicately on Stuart’s thighs, one on either side. “May I speak vulgarly?”

“Please.”

“I suppose the gap where my front teeth used to be will feel _wonderful_ sliding down your cock,” 2D says innocently, and parts his lips.

Those words, and the first dainty flick of his tongue against the head of Stuart’s erection, have the stable-master weak at the knees. The sight of the prince kneeling for him, lapping at his cock, brows knit with concentration, is the most erotic thing he’s ever seen. It’s the exact replica of one of his dirtiest dreams, and yet it’s real. He can see it, he can feel it. Oh, lord, can he feel it…

“Mmm…” 2D hadn’t been lying about his fondness for the taste. He suckles hungrily at the weeping head, running his tongue along the underside with clumsy skill.

“M-my god, you’re a natural,” Stuart breathes, fighting hard against the urge to clutch the prince’s hair. “Oh, 2D–”

2D peers up at him playfully, lips flicking up at the corners. “Mm?” With a final flick against the sensitive head, he pulls away to catch his breath. “Could you…I would like to hear you describe it, how this makes you feel. The things you said before, when I– when I climaxed…I’ve never heard such words. It pleased me greatly.”

“Yes, I-I’ll speak. I cannot promise coherency, however.”

“I shall take it as a compliment.”

“And– how vulgar? I do not wish to offend, or ruin your enjoyment.”

“As vulgar as you please.” He smirks, blushing slightly. “You saw that I finished to your promise to fuck me, did you not?”

“ _Christ_ ,” Stuart groans. 2D giggles, his breath brushing sweetly over the aching head.

“Your task is set, then. As for mine…” 2D takes him in his mouth again, and Stuart can’t help but whimper helplessly.

“Y-you look so gorgeous with a cock in your mouth,” he manages, and 2D’s lips tighten ever so slightly against a moan. “I– I cannot conceive of such skill possessed by one so– _mm_ – s-so inexperienced, so innocent…and it brings me such– such joy to know how y-you enjoy it. Do I taste how you imagined? Does– oh, god– does the feeling of me filling y-your lovely mouth make you long for more? That warmth upon your tongue, th-the way it presses against the softness of y-your inner cheek…whoever you n-next speak to, they will never know what your sweet, royal, _filthy_ mouth is c-capable of.”

At this, 2D moans deeply, and Stuart can see his cock twitch between his legs. “Mmm– _mmm_ …”

“Oh, and it so arouses you,” Stuart groans. “You’re hardening f-for me again…all for me. Think of it, the prince himself g-growing aroused from pleasuring his servant.” He tilts his head back with a moan as 2D quickens the bobbing of his head, lost in pleasure. “If you were mine, all mine…I-I would kiss every inch of you, sweetling, every fluttering muscle, e-every fingertip, every untouched plane and curve. I would c-claim you, all of you, and you w-would know how thoroughly adored you are.”

He pulls off, gasping, a string of saliva obscenely connecting his lips to the dripping shaft. “Then– th-then make me yours,” 2D begs, his voice wonderfully rough from the intrusion. “Oh, Stuart, p-please, I want– I want–”

Stuart takes him in his arms, drawing him up for a sweet, slow kiss. “Would you like me to fuck you?” he asks, eyes searching the prince’s face. “You can refuse me. I will always listen, always obey.”

For a moment, 2D can only nod, so overwhelmed by desire. “Yes,” he says at last. “I…I want you. I _need_ you.”

He kisses him again, even softer. “Lie down, sweetling. Put my pillow under your hips, tilting them towards me.” 2D obeys, trembling a little. “Are you frightened?”

“No.” 2D’s voice is steady. “I know you will never hurt me. I am…nervous, that is all.”

“A normal feeling.” He strokes his thigh. “I assure you, I will go slowly. Say the word, and–”

Stuart can’t be sure, because of the strange darkness of the prince’s eyes, but he’s fairly certain that 2D is rolling his eyes at him. “And you will stop. I know.” He grins, looking a little more composed. “It seems to be your favorite phrase.”

“It is the truth.” Stuart uncorks the bottle of oil, and slicks his fingers once more. “Fingers first, to get you re-accustomed.”

It’s a far easier entry this time; 2D is still relaxed from his first orgasm, and the previous entry had served to loosen his muscles. He still keens in new pleasure, though, at a fourth. “O-oh…”

“It isn’t too much?”

“I-I love it,” 2D confesses, shifting his hips to rock Stuart’s fingers against his sweet spot. “Ah– _ah_ – y-you’d best…that is, I-I want…” Bidding to help him focus his words, Stuart withdraws his fingers, and 2D stares lustfully up at him. “All of you. Stuart, I-I beg…”

Stuart kneels between the prince’s spread, trembling legs, endeavoring to keep his breathing steady as he slicks his erection. “Once again, I– I must ask you. Are you sure?”

“I have n-never been more sure of anything, Stuart.” 2D takes his hand. His eyes burn. “I want the f-first person to take me to be s-someone who loves me. And I know that you do.”

“With my whole heart,” Stuart promises, gazing at his prince. In the firelight, he looks unearthly beautiful, even with his hair tousled and chaotic and his lips gently bruised with kisses. “With everything I am, 2D, I love you. I adore you.”

“Then make me yours,” 2D whispers. He cups his cheek, drawing him in for a soft, sweet, chaste kiss before letting his head fall back in surrender.

Stuart slowly, gently pushes in, keeping their eyes locked all the while.

At once, 2D’s brows knit. “Nnnh…”

“Is it too much?”

“N-no, keep– keep going. I can take it. I-I can take it…”

Stuart slows. “Please, don’t lie to me. I-I couldn’t bear to hurt you, 2D.” Even as the warm, impossible tightness of the prince’s body overwhelms him with pleasure, he knows overstimulation when he sees it. “Do you want me to stop?”

“I…I want…” 2D shudders. “I c-cannot bear the slowness. I-I need you all at– all at once–”

The head of Stuart’s cock is barely inside him, so it’s the easiest thing in the world for Stuart to add more oil to slick the rest of his shaft. “Tell me if it is too much,” he says. 2D nods, trembling, and–

A cry of pure bliss leaves the prince’s lips as Stuart sinks fully inside him with a single thrust. He clutches at the stable-master’s back, nails biting into his skin, as he gasps in ecstasy. “Oh, y-yes, _yes_ –”

Stuart manages a smile, even as his senses swim with the perfect warmth of 2D’s body clenching around him. “B-better, sweetling?”

He answers with a searing kiss, panting against Stuart’s lips. “Move,” he begs, “oh, St-Stuart, more, g-give me _more_ of you–”

Groaning, Stuart withdraws and sinks deep once again, devouring the resulting mewl with an open, messy kiss. 2D clings to him, transported, as thrust after thrust finds its target.

If he was a sight before, it’s nothing compared to 2D in the throes of passion. Those wondrous eyes flutter, long lashes dark against his pale cheeks, and his sweet lips part to let a litany of rhapsodic moans flow freely from his throat. His azure hair swirls like the sea against the humble linen bedspread, and Stuart wishes, madly, that he were an emperor instead of a stable-master, so he could give this living work of art the canvas he so deserves.

“Stuart,” 2D breathes, shivering, and Stuart kisses his neck fiercely enough to leave a raised, red mark. “Oh, Stuart, Stuart…”

“M-my prince.” It’s a statement not of deference, but of possession– _mine, mine, mine_.

2D knows. “Yours,” he gasps, meeting Stuart’s eyes. “Oh, _god_ – I-I am yours, St-Stuart, always, _always_ –”

Their lips meet again, sloppy with abandon. Stuart is minutes away from his peak, he knows, but he never wants this moment to end. He never wants to lose the sight, the _feeling_ of 2D beneath him, surrounding him, devastating him.

Long legs lock around his waist, heels digging in with every thrust– sometime in the evening, Stuart realizes dazedly, he must have taken off his boots. 2D coaxes him, wordlessly, to move faster, to love him harder and deeper. Stuart presses him against the mattress, which squeaks in protest, and gives him what he so desperately desires.

“M-my Stuart,” 2D whispers, softly enough that Stuart nearly doesn’t hear him. For some reason, the thought of that fills him to the core with warmth– that 2D didn’t want him to hear his declaration. For all of the prince’s life, he must have heard _this is yours, and this, and this_ – and none of it was true. The land is his family’s; the servants, the stables, the castle, everything. But this– the joining of their bodies, the kisses traded with breathless inhibition, the hope of a life together, if they dared– it belongs to the two of them alone. 2D doesn’t mean _My Stuart_ as ownership. He means it as a promise, spoken so quietly that Stuart could not hear and misinterpret it as a demand.

Stuart kisses him yet again, unable to stop himself. “I-I am close,” he tells his lover. “I– I will not last l-long, 2D–”

“Give y-yourself to me,” 2D begs, tears of pleasure in his eyes as Stuart rocks his hips ever deeper, striking his sweet spot with ardent force. “Oh, Stuart–!”

He surrenders with a cry muffled by 2D’s lips, spending deep inside him. 2D clings to him like he’s an anchor in a storm, chasing his own climax as their bodies press close together. 2D spills over both their stomach with a soft gasp, going limp with relief as Stuart shudders on top of him.

They stay joined for a long while, catching their mingled breaths. As soon as he has recovered his senses, Stuart presses a tender kiss to 2D’s sighing lips. “Did you mean it?” he asks in a murmur. “Or did I dream it, when you said you wanted to run away together?”

2D strokes his back in the precise way that Stuart likes; he’s learning him already. “I meant every word,” he promises, a sweet, lazy smile overtaking him. “In the morning…we shall leave together. We’ll make for Sir Russel’s estate. His guest beds are wonderfully soft. We could–” He yawns. “We could share one, at our discretion.”

“Shouldn’t we leave tonight?” Stuart smooths a lock of hair from the prince’s forehead. “Your parents will send an army to search for you when they find their son’s bed empty.”

“True, but…” He lets out a soft sound as Stuart carefully eases out of him, and immediately curls up at his side. “I’ve never slept in the arms of someone who loves me. I have heard it is the safest, soundest, most wonderful sleep there is…I am eager to try it.”

“The Hobbs estate is a mere four hours’ ride from here,” Stuart reminds him. “I’ve delivered letters there, I know the route well. We could sleep there together, in those wonderful beds you described, and without fear of my execution colouring my dreams.”

2D bites his lip in thought. “…alright,” he decides, yawning once again. “But I shall sleep on the way.”

Smiling, Stuart kisses him once more. “I will keep you safe on our journey.”

He packs his few humble belongings as 2D fumbles to dress again. Stuart glances over every once in a while, as if to check that the prince wasn’t some wonderful mirage that would melt any moment– but no, he’s there, sitting on the bed, tugging on his boots.

“Ready?” Stuart asks, throwing his rucksack over his shoulder.

2D nods, swaying slightly as he rises. “Oh–”

“Is everything alright, 2D?”

He blushes. “I-I can still feel you i-inside me.”

Stuart kisses him, simply because he can, and 2D sighs happily into it. “I’ll ready our horse, my love,” Stuart says without thinking, and exits.

That epithet rings in 2D’s ears as he joins Stuart in the pouring rain once their horse is saddled. His love. _His_.

He had said before that he would renounce his title– now he knows for certain what he wants to be called instead of a prince. 2D wants to be Stuart’s. His love, his companion, his equal, both worshiped and worshiping.

Not noticing his dazed state, or perhaps mistaking it for tiredness, Stuart helps 2D onto the saddle before swinging easily astride himself and taking the reins. “Hold tight to my back,” Stuart tells him. 2D loops his arms around his chest, feeling the firm muscles beneath his hands. “Are you ready to go?”

2D smiles, wide and joyful, feeling utterly free for the first time in his life. “Yes.”

Stuart expertly grips the reins, and the stable-master and his love ride off into the night.


	2. In Which The Lovers Find Themselves Among Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The point-of-view will switch from chapter to chapter; this time it's 2D's turn!

2D wakes, groaning from an unfamiliar pain between his legs. He reaches for the bell-pull beside his bed, wanting his servant to bring a salve– but his fingers find nothing but air. Confused, he opens his eyes.

He’s in a plain, comfortable bed, laid with yellow coverlets and festooned with feather pillows. The stone walls around him glow with the light of the rising sun outside the slitted window. It isn’t as grand as his normal room, but the bed is unusually warm. 2D shifts his head, and his pillow shifts with him.

Oh. _That’s_ why it’s so warm.

Beneath 2D’s head is a familiar chest, rising and falling with slow, deep breaths. An arm lies draped across his back, holding him comfortably close, almost protectively. The prince looks up to see the sleeping face of the Master of Stables. 

“Stuart,” 2D breathes, an incredulous smile lighting on his face. “Oh, my Stuart.”

He remembers now. His father’s announcement. The sick, heavy feeling in his stomach. His resolve. Sneaking out of the palace gates. Rushing to the stables. Seeing the man he’d longed for from afar, so close at last, and feeling his heart skip a beat at his mirrored confession. Kissing him, and– 2D blushes– being taken so gently, yet so passionately, by him. Riding on horseback to Sir Russel’s estate. Falling asleep in the guest-bed, curled safely in his new lover’s arms.

“We did it.” He presses his cheek to Stuart’s chest, reveling in the sound of his heartbeat through his fine linen shift– a gift from Russel, as his and 2D’s clothes were both soaked through by the rain. “We r-really did it.”

“Mmm…” Stuart’s arm tightens around him as he stirs. He’s beautiful up close in the soft morning light. 2D delicately traces his jaw, lightly stubbled. There’s a scar on his left cheek from a tourney three years ago, when the horse he was saddling had reared and struck him. 2D had gasped and started from his seat, and his father had pulled him back down, murmuring angrily that there was no need to get all a-fuss over a servant.

He’s close enough to kiss that scar now. So he does, gently.

Stuart’s eyes open slowly. “Good morning, my prince,” he murmurs, voice rough from sleep.

“Good morning, Stuart.” 2D smiles, his heart leaping at the look in the other man’s eyes. 

“I hope I didn’t wake you with my snoring.”

“I was too deeply asleep to hear it, I think.” He tucks his head into the crook of Stuart’s shoulder, glimpsing down the front of his loaned nightshift and spying a dusting of hair on his work-lean chest. “You tired me so thoroughly last night. I shall have bruises for days.”

Stuart stiffens a little. “I pray I didn’t hurt you, 2D,” he says, voice thick with concern. “I– I hope I was not too rough, o-or hasty with my preparations–”

“I meant our flight on horseback. The road was _awfully_ rough.” 2D grins cheekily, and Stuart lets out a sigh of relief. “No, our lovemaking left me feeling wonderful. Light as a bird, and twice as happy.”

“I am very glad to hear of it.”

“Is it always so– so–” He doesn’t have the words. “…earth-moving?”

Stuart chuckles and kisses his cheek. “If you do it right,” he murmurs, his breath brushing 2D’s neck and sending shivers down his spine.

“Y-you are bolder in the light of morning, Stuart.” He smiles. “I quite like it.”

“I’ve never stayed in the guestroom here,” Stuart says, brushing a lock of hair from 2D’s face. “What time do they expect you to join the lord of the house for breakfast?”

2D peeks at the window. “Not until the sun is past the trees– another hour, perhaps. Why– _oh!_ ” He gasps as Stuart fills his hands with 2D’s bum, moving him easily to perch on top of the stable-master. Any further questions are stopped by the other man’s mouth on his, hungry and heated, and 2D loses himself to the passion of it. Kissing Stuart is becoming so wonderfully familiar now; 2D is learning what he likes, what makes him shiver and arch closer, even as clumsy and unpracticed as the prince’s movements still are.

At last they part, breathing hard. “Would you have me again?” Stuart asks, gazing up at him as if he’s something holy. “Now?”

“ _Yes._ Oh, please, yes.” 2D rocks back on pure instinct, giving a pleasant shiver as he feels Stuart’s hardening cock brush against his bum.

“I would not want to hurt you by entering you again, so soon after your first time and with your bruises from our ride,” Stuart says, leaning up to mouth at his neck. “I thought perhaps we could frot, instead.”

“You m-must show me how…”

Stuart kisses him again, and reaches for his bag at the bedside. He draws something familiar from it– the bottle of oil from the previous night. “My bringing this was not a presumption of our coupling,” he tells 2D, blushing a little. “It– it is quality oil, and an expensive bottle. I would not leave one of my finest possessions behind.”

“I thought _I_ was the finest thing you owned,” 2D whispers, arching closer, and grins when Stuart lets out a fervent groan. 

He uncorks the oil. “Lift your nightshift,” he instructs. 2D takes it off fully, blushing lightly as Stuart’s eyes trail ravenously over his body. “You’re a work of art,” the stable-master says softly, raising a hand to caress 2D’s chest. “Truly, sculpted by angels…”

2D can’t stop smiling. “So are you.” He tugs at Stuart’s nightshift, and the other man takes his hint and disrobes. In the daylight, the muscle built from his years of work is more evident. 2D echoes his movement, tracing his pectoral muscles with both hands. “Y-you are stronger than I.”

“I am not as heavily muscled as some of my fellows,” Stuart admits, cheeks colouring slightly. “Far from a Hercules.”

“Yet you could hold and move me so easily.” 2D feels himself growing even more aroused at the idea. “You could control my body however you wanted…”

“As could you control mine, with only a word.” His blue eyes gleam. “I am at your service, 2D.”

2D seizes his face in both hands and drags him into a passionate kiss, moving his hips instinctively to rut against Stuart’s own bare erection. He has heard those words many time in his life, yet never so loaded with such meaning and ardor. “That thing y-you said, before,” he pants, mouthing at the corner of Stuart’s lips, unwilling to stop kissing him as he speaks, “what was it you w-wanted to do together?”

“Frotting,” Stuart says, tracing over 2D’s smooth back. “I would slick us with the oil, and draw our cocks together. It is similar to how one would masturbate, but made so much the sweeter by the closeness of a lover.”

“You have many things to teach me, Stuart.”

He smiles. “You are an apt pupil.”

2D giggles, unable to control the joyous sound. Stuart steals another kiss, then takes the oil and coats his right hand. He wraps his fingers around both their erections, and 2D lets out a gasp at the sensation. “Oh–”

“Rock y-your hips for me, sweetling– yes, y-yes, just so…” Stuart matches his movements, groaning as 2D’s cock pearls with precum in his hand, smearing against his own shaft. “Th-that’s it, so good…”

“I-I like seeing it,” 2D whispers, reaching a trembling hand down as well. He moans softly as his fingers make contact with the heated skin. “Our– our bodies, together.”

Stuart’s skin is more tanned than his, and marked in several places by small scars from his work. 2D traces them with his other hand, somewhat ashamed at how fragile and pale his own skin looks in contrast. Stuart looks down as well, and his cock throbs in 2D’s hand. “We make a– a lovely pair.”

The prince kisses him, pressing the length of their bodies together while never stopping the motion of his hips. Stuart’s left hand comes up to hold him steady, cupping the small of his back to guide his movements. 2D shivers at the touch as it wanders down to greedily squeeze his bum. 

“Move m-me with both your h-hands,” he commands breathlessly, and Stuart obeys without question, withdrawing from gripping their cocks to firmly cup 2D’s riding-bruised cheeks. He moves him bodily, dragging his hips forward and back, and 2D throws his head back with a moan at the feeling of being controlled. “Oh– _oh–_ ”

“Are y-you close?” Stuart asks him, nipping lightly enough at his neck to not leave a mark. 

“Yes, only– b-bite me harder.” 2D cranes his neck to the side to allow Stuart more access. “I want to know…I w-want to know that I-I am yours.”

Moaning helplessly, Stuart teases at his collarbone with his teeth, leaving a raised, reddening lovebite. The sting of it thrills 2D’s blood, and his ruts harder against him, reckless with passion. He climaxes with a squeal, muffling the embarrassing cry in Stuart’s shoulder. The stable-master follows him soon after, sighing his lover’s name against his bitten skin.

Rather than remaining still to catch his breath, 2D lowers down on instinct, hungrily lapping up their combined release with small, kitten-like licks. Stuart lets out a soft curse at the sight; 2D can see his spent cock twitch in arousal.

“I do not think I shall ever be tired of your taste, Stuart,” the prince murmurs, wiping the back of his mouth once he’s swallowed the last of it.

Stuart cups his cheek, chest still heaving slightly with deep breaths. “That is a sight no other man is lucky enough to see,” he says. “The prince himself between my legs, lips slick with seed.”

“You will be the only one to ever see me like this,” 2D promises, nuzzling into his touch with a smile. He opens his mouth to speak further, but is interrupted by the distant ringing of a bell.

“We should dress.” Stuart pulls him up by the shoulders, gentle as ever, and kisses him sweetly. “Though I do not know if I will be permitted to join your breakfast table.”

2D frowns for the first time that day. “If I command it, you will.”

Stuart laughs, smoothing the prince’s mussed hair. “I do not know how any living soul could refuse you,” he agrees. 

They clean themselves with the cloths and water provided to them, and dress in the clothes left on the bureau. Stuart’s are far plainer than his own, 2D notes, frowning. As the prince’s unofficial consort, he deserves a nobleman’s grab. 

2D goes to exit, but Stuart catches his arm. “Wait. What should we tell them?”

“The truth, of course.” 2D tilts his head curiously. “That we are in love.”

Unable to help himself, Stuart kisses him, but his smile is sad as he pulls back after a moment. “You know as well as I that our love would not be permitted,” he reminds him gently. “We must construct a narrative.”

“Sir Russel knows that I fled to escape my engagement,” 2D protests. “I am sure that he would not–”

“2D.” Stuart cups his cheek. “It’s likely that _you_ will not face harsh consequence for this, but you must remember that I would. Our statuses differ dramatically. A prince would be above, say, execution for the act of sodomy. But a lowly stable-master, on the other hand…” 2D goes pale, and Stuart is quick to hug him. “We must be discreet. We must act as friends while we are in the presence of others.”

“The idea pains me.” 2D looks down. “I-I have been so lonely for so long, and now that I have you, I never wish to let you go. To pretend that I do not love you…”

“I know.” Stuart kisses his forehead. “But you must, for both our sakes.”

After a moment, 2D nods. “A-alright. We shall be friends in public.”

“Thank you, my love.” Stuart gives him a little smile. “Oh, and one last thing–” He goes to the corner of the room, to a small cot 2D had failed to notice before. Stuart throws aside the blankets and musses the thin pillow, making it seem as though he had slept there instead of sharing 2D’s bed. “There. To breakfast, then.”

The Hobbs estate is large, though not as enormous as the Pot castle. The two men find their way to the banquet hall without much difficulty. As all the other rooms, it’s warmly lit and modestly decorated, with the Hobbs crest– a drum with two crossed sticks, framed by irises– displayed on tapestries draping the walls.

“2D,” a warm, deep voice says. 2D grins as he sees his friend rise from the table to greet him. Sir Russel, a large and sturdy man with dark skin and a bald head, opens his arms in a gesture of welcome. 2D embraces him. “It is good to see you, my friend.”

“And you as well.” 2D beams, gesturing to Stuart. “This is Stuart, my…my–”

“Bodyguard,” Stuart finishes, sweeping into a courteous bow. "Thank you for your hospitality, sir.”

Russel nods, brows knitting slightly. “Your presence is most welcome,” he says, gesturing for 2D to sit to his left, and Stuart to 2D’s left. “I am glad to hear that Prince 2D was not alone on his journey.”

“Thank you for sheltering us on such short notice,” 2D says, sitting. Stuart joins him, hands folded politely– unused, 2D imagines, to sitting at a nobleman’s table instead of at a servant’s. “I was overjoyed to receive your response to my letter so quickly.”

“We keep our pigeons in fit shape.” Russel nods to a servant behind him, and watered ale is poured for all three men, as well as at the empty place-setting to Russel’s right. “As happy as I am to have you as a guest, I was saddened by your disagreement with your parents’ decision. I have met Princess Paula; she seems a fine companion.”

2D taps nervously on the table. “I’m sure she’s lovely. It is the _institution_ of marriage that I find myself opposed to,” he confesses. 

“And its responsibilities, I imagine.” Russel’s eyes twinkle a bit. “Both as a ruler and a husband.” He notices the look of surprise on Stuart’s face. “The prince and I have been friends for many years,” he explains. “I know well of his disinterest regarding courtly duties. He would rather play the lute than command an army.”

“I did not know you played, your highness,” Stuart says, raising his eyebrows at 2D.

“I play, and I compose. I must perform for you some time.” 2D smiles warmly. Unthinking, he reaches for Stuart’s hand– but quickly remembers their agreement, and takes his cup of ale instead. Russel watches them both, his warm brown eyes unreadable. 2D clears his throat. “Will– will Sir Del be joining us?”

“Soon, I hope. He often enjoys a brief morning ride before breakfast.” Russel smiles fondly. “Sir Del holds my estate with me,” he explains to Stuart. “He is my closest friend, since childhood.”

“Even closer than Russel and I, and we are practically brothers,” 2D adds cheerfully, as a servant lays their plates with bread and fruit. He takes a bite of bread. “When my parents gave Russel his land, he refused to take it unless the rank of lord was bestowed upon Del as well.”

“I see.” Stuart takes a slow sip of ale, just as Del strides in, as if on cue. He’s taller and leaner than Russel, yet still broad-shouldered and equally as dark in complexion, with hair in neatly formed locs reaching his mid-back.

“My prince,” he says, grinning at 2D as he bobs his head in a bow. “I’m glad you made it safely here. The rains were fierce last night.”

“Sir Del,” 2D greets, returning his smile. “We were just speaking of your and Russel’s friendship.”

“Our friendship, eh?” Del trades a glance with Russel before sitting at his right, leaning with enviably sophisticated casualness against his chair. “Much to tell, then. Have you spoken yet of the time you saved my life, Russ?”

Russel clears his throat, cheeks darkening a little at the nickname used so carelessly in front of their guests. “We– we were ambushed on the road,” he says, eyes flicking from Del, to 2D, to Stuart, and back to Del. “Bandits attacked our carriage, and– forgive me, 2D, you’ve heard this story so many times.”

“But Stuart hasn’t!” 2D protests. “Tell him, please?”

“Russel heard the sound of loading crossbows seconds before I did, and threw himself over me. His weight knocked us to the carriage floor, saving us both.” Del grins. “I would not be alive today if not for his quick thinking.” He leans forward. “I don’t recognize you,” he says bluntly, eyeing Stuart. “Are you a friend of the prince’s?”

Stuart is caught off guard, but composes himself. “I serve as his bodyguard, sir.”

“And newly promoted as such, I assume?” Del gestures to Stuart’s hand as he lifts his ale to his lips. “You hold your chalice like a servant, by the stem instead of the cup.”

“ _Del_ ,” Russel admonishes him, frowning softly.

“I mean no offense by it.” Del gives both 2D and Stuart another of his easy grins. “I was taught the same way. The heat of your hand warms a chilled vessel, and the nobles despise warm ale. I served as a squire before I…climbed my way to the top.” The slight pause brings another blush to Russel’s face, though 2D can’t guess for the life of him why.

Stuart chuckles, adjusting his grip. “I was the Master of Stables for the royal family,” he confirms. “This is the first time I have not eaten at the servant’s table.”

“You are a quick study.” Del nods, eyes flicking curiously over Stuart’s form. 2D frowns a little, jealousy rising in his throat. “Our prince is lucky to have such an adept companion.”

“I am,” 2D says, perhaps a bit too hurriedly. He doesn’t like the way Del is looking at Stuart. “ _Very_ lucky.”

Del raises his eyebrows, taking a sip of his ale as Russel jumps in. “Do you have further plans concerning your flight, 2D?” he asks. “Your parents will be enormously troubled by your absence. I should not wonder if they send someone to this estate to look for you.”

He hadn’t considered that. “Oh. I–” 2D looks to Stuart for guidance. “I-I had not thought past our arrival here…”

“If you would not mind the advice, I suggest making your way to Lady Noodle’s estate,” Russel says. “You said that you wrote to her as well, and while _our_ friendship is well known to your parents, yours and the lady’s is not.”

“That– that is a good idea.” 2D frowns a little. “It is two days’ ride to her estate…”

“So much the better to keep your parents from finding you.” Russel pushes back his plate, having finished his breakfast. “If you are to make the journey, I would advise precautions. Stuart, do you know how to fight with a longsword?”

Stuart shakes his head, a little ruefully. 2D wants so badly to kiss the sadness from his downturned lips. “Only what I have picked up from observing the knights I saddle.”

“I can teach you,” Del offers, standing and stretching. “I’m an adept swordsman, as Russel can attest.” He grins at Stuart, and that same tangle of jealousy squirms in 2D’s stomach. “What do you say?”

“I would welcome lessons,” Stuart says gratefully– then looks to 2D. “Would you mind, my prince?” His gaze is soft. “Anything I do is purely in service to you.”

A rush of warmth fills 2D. Stuart had noted his uneasiness at Del’s familiarity, and addressed it and comforted him in a way that would be unnoticeable to anyone but the two of them. “With my fondest blessing, sir,” 2D says, smiling, and clasps his hand in a way that could easily be construed as friendship. Stuart briefly strokes the inside of his palm, unseen, and follows Del to the courtyard.

“2D.” Russel lays a hand on his arm as the servants clear the table. “A word, in private?”

“Oh– of course.” Slightly puzzled, 2D follows his friend to the music room. 

It’s just as he remembers it from his many previous visits– stately, yet humble, and holding many fine instruments that he and Russel have played together over the years. Russel pulls up a chair and sits, and 2D does the same.

“I have a blunt and indelicate question, my friend,” Russel says, his voice lowered slightly. “Are you and Stuart lovers?”

2D’s eyes go wide with shock. “Wh-what?”

“You were only half-awake when you arrived last night,” he explains, “and the way he carried you, the way he looked at you– it was not how a friend, much less a bodyguard, would dare to gaze at a prince. I believe he holds great affection for you, 2D.” Russel’s eyes are soft with concern as he lays a hand on 2D’s shoulder. “And I want to know…is it returned?”

“R-Russel…”

“I know you hold no capacity for romantic love when it comes to women,” Russel continues gently. “I have long suspected that you prefer men. I do not judge you or shame you for it; it’s why I welcomed you so readily when you told me you were fleeing your engagement to the princess. I only wish to know if you share Stuart’s feelings. Traveling alone with a man who desires you…it could be awkward, if not dangerous. And I do not want you to feel obligated to–” He clears his throat. “To _offer_ yourself– simply because you share his predilections. I need to be assured of your safety before you depart.”

2D’s eyes fill with tears. He had always known that Russel was a good man, and a good friend– but hearing this confirms the depth of his understanding. That he would accept the news of 2D’s preference for men without batting an eye, and be concerned for him regarding his safety with Stuart…it means the world to him.

But Russel seems to mistake 2D’s tears for an expression of grief, not happiness. “Has he already touched you, 2D?” he asks, a rare look of anger crossing his face. “Has he hurt you? I will kill him–”

“N-no, no, Russel. He has only touched me in ways that I wanted him to,” 2D confesses, smiling. “We…we are not only lovers, we are _in love_. He is devoted to me, and I to him. He confessed his feelings towards me last night, and my own idle desire for him blossomed into deep, true affection. Oh, Russel, I have never felt anything like it…you cannot imagine how happy he makes me.”

“I am so glad to hear of it, my friend.” Russel had immediately relaxed at the news– and then, at that final sentiment, he blushes. “And as for that feeling you speak of…I know it well.” He clears his throat. “You might not believe it, b-but Del and I–”

“ _Del?_ ” 2D exclaims, unable to stop himself. A huge grin overtakes him. “Oh, Russel, that is _wonderful_ – why did you not tell me sooner?”

“Shh!” Russel’s blush deepens. “I must implore your discretion, 2D. As you well know, these things must be kept secret.”

2D throws his arms around his friend. “I am so happy for you! How long have you been together?”

“Since…since the carriage incident.” Russel returns the embrace, smiling. “After I saved him, that very night…he came to my chambers, and kissed me. He said he owed me his life, and I confessed that mine was his already. I had loved him since we were children. I could not believe that he returned my affections.”

“Oh, Russel, how romantic…”

He scoffs, still smiling broadly. “Not nearly as romantic as you and Stuart. Two lovers, one noble and one lowborn, on the run from an unhappy engagement– it is like a fairytale.” Russel takes 2D’s hands, his face growing serious. “I will do anything I can to help the two of you, 2D.”

His eyes nearly fill with tears again. “Th-thank you, Russel. I love you dearly, my friend.”

“And I you.” He squeezes his hands, then looks to the window with a small smile. “I believe I hear the sounds of your _bodyguard_ hard at training. We might see him and Del from the window of the music room.”

The men rise and go to the window, and 2D smiles as he glimpses Stuart down in the courtyard, swinging a sword towards a jousting dummy under Del’s instruction. He seems to be learning quite quickly, striking true at the dummy’s wooden pole-legs. Stuart mops his brow as he returns to a ready posture, laughing at some unheard comment of Del’s.

“Isn’t he _wonderful?_ ” 2D says dreamily, drinking in the sight of his love’s poised stance and wind-tousled hair.

“He is,” Russel agrees– though he’s looking at his own paramour.

2D tilts his head, an impish smile playing at his lips. “Forgive my indelicacy, but what is Del…like? I mean, when the two of you…?”

Blushing, Russel clears his throat. “He makes me laugh,” he says simply. “Even in our moments of deepest intimacy, he knows just what to say to make me smile.”

They’re silent for a time, watching the men below. Del whirls with practiced grace as he clashes his blade with Stuart’s, while the blue-haired man strikes with clear power behind each thrust. While he is untrained, it’s clear that he has great raw potential, and he learns swiftly under Del’s guidance, performing an impressive riposte after only been shown once.

“Aren’t you going to ask me how Stuart is?” 2D asks, after a while.

Russel eyes him, smiling. “I know you well enough to know that you will volunteer the information, unprompted, if I hold my silence.”

2D laughs, leaning against the window. “He is…very attentive to me. And _very_ knowledgeable. Did you know that within a man’s body, there is–”

He’s interrupted by a shout from below. Stuart and Del pause in their training to look toward the gates, from which the noise arose. Beyond the tall gates, 2D can see banners– bearing the crest of his family, he realizes, with a sinking feeling in his gut.

Russel straightens, a shadow falling across his face. “If I am to make an assumption, I believe that we are about to receive news of your disappearance from the Pot castle,” he says, tugging 2D away from the window. “You and Stuart must leave, quickly.”

“So soon?” 2D is crestfallen– just as he had discovered something so wonderful that he and his dearest friend have in common, he now has to leave him, and for god knows how long.

“Ride for Lady Noodle’s estate,” Russel says, leading him through a hallway to the stairs, and then down into a large undercroft. “You must disguise your hair, Stuart’s and yours both– it is the surest sign of your identities. And wear a heavy-brimmed hat, pulled down, to hide your eyes.” He opens a door and gestures through it– the kitchen, 2D assumes, judging by the delicious smell– and a servant comes hurrying out, carrying a large basket of food. “For your journey,” Russel says, handing it to him.

“R-Russel, you’re too kind…”

“Clothes, too. Common clothes. In the trunk, there; you and Del are of a similar size, though you are taller by a head. Take as thick a cloak as you can find, too.”

2D fills his arms with the clothes Russel instructs him to take and pulls on the cloak, while the other man hunts for something in another nearby trunk. He hands it to 2D; it’s a large vial of some dark liquid. “What…?”

“Furniture polish. For your hair.”

There’s a clattering at the door, and 2D looks up as Stuart and Del join them; as dire as the situation is, the prince cannot help the leap of joy his heart makes at having Stuart near. It seems that Del has taken the same opportunities as Russel, since Stuart is laden with a heavy bag and a sword at his hip. 

“Will all of this fit on our horse?” 2D wonders aloud, as Russel continues to add things to the pile he’s carrying.

“I’ll ready a cart.” Del flashes a smile before he leaves for the stables. “Don’t further overpack them, Russ, I know it is your habit.”

Russel blushes deeply at the nickname, as innocent as it is. 2D wonders at his own stupidity that he hadn’t seen it between them before. 

A trumpet sounds outside, and Russel lets out a breath. “Leave out the back,” he tells 2D, taking his hand and squeezing it. “Del will meet you with the cart. And, both of you…” He gives Stuart a firm nod. “I wish you the greatest happiness together.”

“Oh, Russel–” 2D starts to say, but another fanfare interrupts him. Russel quickly kisses his cheek, and strides out to meet the messengers.

Stuart takes 2D’s hand, and the two of them slip through the small backdoor in the undercroft.

As they scurry to the stables, Stuart whispers, “Did you tell Russel? About us, I mean?”

“He had figured it out himself,” 2D responds, looking around warily to make sure that the messengers from his parents’ castle haven’t seen the pair. “He knows me too well for me to ever hide.”

“And he and Del…”

2D nods, smiling a little. “A couple.”

“I suspected as much when I saw the way they gazed at each other.” Stuart squeezes his hand. “I am sorry for swearing you to secrecy, in light of our hosts’ common affections. You must think me paranoid, or ashamed.”

The prince shakes his head at once. “You were trying to protect us, Stuart. I will never think less of you for your caution. I-I know that you are not ashamed of me, or of us. The stakes are too high for us to be careless.”

They reach the stables, and find Del waiting there. He’s hitched a cart to Stuart’s horse, who looks just as well-rested and well-fed as the fleeing couple. Stuart loads the bags while 2D embraces Del. “I cannot thank you enough for your help,” he says, voice slightly muffled by his friend’s shirt.

Del gives his back a comforting pat. “Visit again as soon as it is safe, won’t you?” he asks, and 2D nods. Del leans close, and, unheard by Stuart, murmurs into 2D’s ear. “You’ve chosen a wonderful consort in your stable-master. He would defend you to his death, and love you even past that.”

“I know,” 2D answers, blushing a little. “But– it will not come to that. I won’t let it.”

The nobleman laughs. “You are fierce as ever, 2D,” he says, pulling back from the embrace. “I do not believe that anything would dare to stop you.”

“2D?” Stuart offers his hand, and 2D takes it. The blue-eyed man helps him astride the horse before mounting in front of him. “Thank you, Del,” Stuart says, taking the reins. “And convey my gratitude to Sir Russel, as well.”

Del dips in a short bow. “I will. Safe travels.”

2D pulls up the hood of his cloak, and takes a final glimpse of the Hobbs estate before Stuart urges their horse onto the road leading them towards their next haven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The adventure continues! Remember to check out askalt2d(.)tumblr(.)com for more 2D and Stuart (without swords and castles, and considerably fewer lutes).


	3. In Which Discoveries Are Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or, in which 2D realizes how The Common Folk live, and also comes to terms with his newly discovered appetites.
> 
> Stuart's POV. More of a getting-to-know-you style chapter here, with a few twists and turns. Enjoy!

The road is easier without the rain nearly blinding Stuart. 2D clings tightly to him as the stable-master spurs their horse at speed along the earthen track, leaving the Hobbs estate behind.

Stuart has always felt at home on horseback– the wind in his hair, the sun beating on his shoulders, the exhilaration of speed as he guides the animal with expert hands. And it’s made even better by the man behind him embracing him ever tighter as they race along the path. Stuart can feel each quick breath, each rise and fall of 2D’s chest against his back, and his hands clutching around Stuart’s waist.

They ride in silence for perhaps half an hour until the estate behind them shrinks to the width of Stuart’s hand. He slows them, and 2D’s grip loosens in relief.

“Are you alright, 2D?” he asks, glancing behind him.

2D nods, though he looks a bit pale. “I...I am not used to s-such speed,” he admits, swaying a little.

“We can stop for a while.”

“I would appreciate it g-greatly.”

Stuart guides their horse to a copse of trees just off the road, and helps his lover down. As 2D sways a little, Stuart checks the fastenings of the cart, as well as their cargo– thankfully, everything is still accounted for, and the fastenings bear steady.

“May I sit?” 2D asks. Stuart nods, puzzled at the question. The two men look at each other for a time, neither moving. “...is there a blanket?” 2D prompts.

“Oh!” Stuart laughs, not unkindly. Of course someone as highborn as the prince, unused to rough customs, would not consider sitting on the bare ground as a thing one could do. “My apologies, yes.” He takes a blanket from one of the bags of provisions and spreads it beneath a tree. 

2D smiles and sits, stretching gratefully. “Would we have time for a bite of food?” he asks politely.

“Yes, I think so.” Stuart sits next to him and draws some fruit, bread, wine, and cured meat from the basket Russel had given them. He lays it out between them, and takes a bite of an apple.

Again, 2D hesitates– but for only a moment, before blushing lightly and tucking into a piece of bread. He must be used to waiting for a tester to sample his food first, Stuart realizes. 

“I hope our travels will not be too uncomfortable for you, 2D,” he says, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “I know you are used to a great deal more luxury than this. I mean no offense,” Stuart adds quickly, seeing his lover’s blush darken. “Only– only that it must be strange for you when you’ve lived in a palace all your life.”

He swallows his bread before speaking. “It only occurs to me now how spoiled I have been,” 2D admits. “But I do look forward to trying a more common life. It seems very exciting to me.”

Stuart chuckles, and takes a swig of wine right from the bottle before offering it to 2D. “To new experiences, then.”

“To new experiences.” 2D drinks, holding the neck of the bottle with comical delicacy, and immediately starts coughing. “Oh, it’s bitter!”

“It’s unsweetened,” Stuart explains, a smile tugging at his lips. “Us commoners take our wine without honey.”

2D returns his smile, a little sheepish. “I shall get used to it, then.” 

There’s a small trickle of wine at the corner of his mouth, and Stuart gently brushes it away with his thumb. “I must warn you, unsweetened wine is not _nearly_ the most unpleasant aspect of the way we must live while we travel,” he tells him. “Two days’ ride means that we must sleep at an inn tonight, and–”

“That sounds like a fine adventure!” 2D grins, taking a second drink from the bottle.

“Only if you consider bedbugs, straw-filled mattresses, noisy lodgers, and the smell of infrequently washed bedclothes to be an adventure,” Stuart says wryly, reaching for a plum. “I have my sword to protect us from highwaymen, but I fear that I cannot defend your royal head from lice.”

He pales a little at the idea, but a thought occurs to him. “Oh– I nearly forgot!” 2D rummages in the pocket of his cloak, and draws out the vial Russel had given him. “We must disguise our hair with furniture polish. Our shade is most distinctive, and I worry that news of a pair of blue-haired men would travel very quickly to my parents.”

“Clever thinking.”

“It was Russel’s idea.” 2D unstops the vial, and suppresses a gag. “Eugh, it smells horrible.” He offers it to Stuart. “Would you work it into my hair, please?”

Stuart finishes his plum, spitting the pit to the side, and pours the polish into his hands. He works his fingers through 2D’s hair, watching it turn from bright azure, to muddy green, to brown. 2D is quiet through the treatment, letting out a little hum or sigh now and again whenever Stuart grazes his scalp or unintentionally tugs on his locks.

“Will it wash out?” Stuart wonders aloud, watching the last of the blue disappear.

“I hope so.” 2D leans into his touch. “And...and I hope it will not prevent you from touching my hair often.”

Stuart smiles. “Do you like when I run my fingers through it?”

“Very much, yes.” 2D turns to him and kisses him sweetly. “I like when you do anything to touch me.” Stuart draws him in for a second, deeper kiss, and 2D sighs happily.

The sun is warm on Stuart’s back as the men fall together onto the blanket, 2D beneath and Stuart above him, slowly ravishing his mouth. The prince hums, fingers coming up to grip at the broad planes of Stuart’s shoulders. He tastes of the wine they’d shared, and, as ever, smells of butterscotch. 

“Mmm...” 2D lets out a little moan. He licks once, teasingly, against Stuart’s lips, then lies back on the blanket, his newly brown hair charmingly tousled. His dark eyes gleam in the sunlight, and Stuart feels his heart throb with joy.

“You are the very picture of loveliness, sweetling,” Stuart murmurs, cupping his cheek. “I half expect to wake from this dream and find myself in my bed, alone.”

“I am no dream.” 2D smiles. He draws Stuart’s hand to his chest, letting the stable-master feel his quickening heartbeat. “See? I am as solid as anything.”

“I will take full advantage of my wakefulness, then.” He dips his head, mouthing at the warm skin of 2D’s collarbone, where his shirt has shifted down to reveal the mark Stuart has left that very morning.

“Do...do we have time to...?” 2D whispers as Stuart kisses hungrily at his neck.

Reluctantly, Stuart draws back. “I think it would be unwise,” he murmurs, tracing his lover’s cheek. “We have stopped too long already.”

“Tonight, then?”

He grins. “I’ve made a scoundrel of you, 2D.”

2D’s long eyelashes flutter. “I cannot help it if your touches drive me mad with longing. I cannot help but desire more of you, and more, and more.”

With one last kiss, Stuart sits upright, adjusting his breeches. “If we reach the inn before dusk, and if we are the only occupants, we might be able to steal a few moments together.”

“I hope that it is utterly abandoned, then.” 2D sits upright, too, reaching up to touch his hair. “Do you think anyone will recognize me?”

“Not by your hair. Your eyes, perhaps.”

“And your hair,” 2D realizes. “You should colour yours, too.”

“Good point...” Stuart takes up the bottle of polish and douses his hands, working them quickly through. He uses more than he’d used on 2D, turning his own blue locks a deep raven black. 

2D watches as it dries, and gives a low hum of appreciation. “You look striking. It quite becomes the blue of your eyes.”

“Not too striking, I hope, as our goal is to be unnoticed.” Stuart packs away their picnic lunch, and helps 2D back onto their waiting horse before mounting as well. “Shall we?”

“Yes.” He loops his arms around Stuart’s chest, tucking his chin into the crook of his neck. “Ride on, dearest.”

The nickname brings an uncontrollable smile to Stuart’s face. “Dearest?”

He imagines he can feel the heat of 2D’s blush. “Y-you call me ‘sweetling’. I thought I might bestow a hypocorism upon you as well.”

“What is a hypocorism?” Stuart asks, as he takes their horse back onto the road at a gentle trot.

“A– a pet name, a term of endearment. Like darling, or my love. Or...or sweetling.” He gives the back of Stuart’s neck a gentle kiss. “I very much like it when you call me that.”

“I will say it more often, then.” Stuart reaches to take 2D’s hand as he grips his waist, bringing it briefly to his lips.

They ride in easy silence for a while, with 2D admiring the scenery around them. Though Stuart is used to the countryside, he imagines it must be beautiful and exotic to someone as sheltered as the prince. The grass and trees are vibrantly green in the sunlight, and the sky is a perfect, clear blue. Far in the distance, small farm buildings are visible, and the occasional windmill spinning slowly in the gentle spring breeze.

“I grew up on a farm like that,” Stuart says eventually, nodding as they pass a rolling field laden with wheat. “Not too far from the Pot castle.”

“Did we pass it on our ride last night?” 2D asks.

Stuart shakes his head. “No, the Hobbs estate is to the east, and my family’s farm was to the west.”

His lover notices the choice of words. “Was?”

“It burned to the ground not long after I left to be the stable-master’s apprentice.” Stuart swallows past the lump in his throat. “My– my mother perished in the blaze. My father was able to escape, but...his livelihood was gone. He was unable to recoup the loss, and was taken to debtor’s prison. I do not know if he is still alive.”

“Oh, Stuart...”

“Forgive me for dampening the mood.” He smiles ruefully and squeezes 2D’s hand. “I do not mean to bring up such troubling things.”

“You needn’t apologize.” 2D is silent for a moment. When he speaks again, his voice is soft and ashamed. “I had never even thought to ask after your parents; I assumed that they worked at the palace as well.”

“No, I joined your staff as an apprentice when I was fourteen. The first horse I successfully shoed and saddled to complete my apprenticeship was yours, in fact– the white mare, Felicity. Your birthday gift from the kingdom of Vargon, I believe.”

“You know so much about me,” 2D says, his voice sad and his arms hugging more firmly around Stuart’s waist, “and– and I know so little of you.”

Wishing to lighten his lover’s gloomy mood, Stuart stretches one hand to indicate the long road ahead of them. “Here is your chance, then– ask me anything you like. We have ample time.”

2D perks up a little. “Anything?”

“Anything at all. My soul is open for your perusal, 2D.”

“Very well.” He thinks for a moment. “What...what is your favourite colour?”

“Right to the quick of it, then.” He laughs; to his relief, 2D joins him. “I am fond of the light, robin’s egg blue of a summer sky. And yourself?”

“Orange. The colour of sunset, and light through my eyelids. Your favourite meal?”

“Days ago, I would have said rabbit...but it has changed to you.”

“Oh!” He shifts suddenly behind him. “D-do not say such things when we are not in a position for me to– to indulge you. You know how I long for you; please do not exacerbate my condition.”

Stuart laughs again, fully cheered. “Very well, I will let you alone. Would you permit one more question of that same carnal ilk, though?”

His lips move against the back of Stuart’s neck as he answers. “Only one more, or else I will command you to dismount from our horse and mount me instead.”

Swallowing past a surge of lust at his words, Stuart nods. “V-very well. My question: what fantasy of yours would you have me fulfill, when we lay together next?”

2D lets out a shuddering breath. “I do not yet have enough knowledge of these matters to discern my own desires. I only know that I want you in whatever way I can have you.”

“You shall have me, then.” He kisses 2D’s hand, and changes the subject. “Tell me your favourite flower.”

“A bluebell, or else a rose. And yours?”

“Honeysuckle. It grows upon the sides of the stable, and the scent carries inside my cottage when the winds blows just so. Do you have a favourite animal?”

They continue in amicable conversation for several more miles, trading stories and knowledge about themselves. At one point, 2D sings a song that he and Russel had written together. His voice is light and clear as a bell, carrying beautifully over the warm spring air and mingling with birdsong. Stuart listens, and feels his heart swell with effervescent joy.

He sings and plays the lute, the harpsichord, and flute, Stuart learns; his fondest memory, save his and Stuart’s first night together, is when he discovered how to climb onto the low roof of the kitchens and stargaze there. He loves poetry, he always tends to sneeze whenever his mother’s cat is near, and he is prone to let his mind wander when certain tasks overwhelm him.

Stuart tells him about his childhood on his parents’ farm, his apprenticeship with the palace stable-master, his friendship with the young man who served as a guard after being banished from his former lord’s house for reading forbidden books, his love of riding, his inability to resist befriending any dog he meets. He tells 2D of his desire to travel, and his childhood dream of becoming a knight before he realized his lot in life– and 2D, laughing, had admitted to sharing both those same longings.

“And your hair...” 2D raises a hand to thread his fingers through it. “How did it come to be the same colour as mine? Blue is not a natural colour for hair to be, I have heard.”

“I fell from a tree when I was a boy,” Stuart explains. “The injury damaged my head, and all of my hair fell out. When I healed, and it regrew, it was blue.”

“The same happened to me!” 2D says excitedly. “Or– well, it was not a tree that I fell from, it was the wall of the courtyard. I was scaling it so I might sooner see the approach of the envoys who were visiting. My head still aches some mornings, all these years later...”

“I have the recipe for a poultice that helps my own headaches immensely.” Stuart gives his hand a gentle squeeze. “I will care for you if you are in pain.”

2D leans forward and softly kisses his cheek. “Thank you, dearest,” he murmurs, smiling. “You have so many roles with me– my lover, my bodyguard, my nurse...I wonder how I may repay you.”

“Only with your love." He glances back, smiling.

“Perhaps–” 2D stops short, going pale. Stuart turns his head back to the road, puzzled at what had shocked him so.

A carriage lays on its side by the edge of the road, its horses nowhere to be seen. The door hangs ajar, and Stuart can see, with a sickening jolt, a smear of blood on the frame. They aren’t close enough to see the inside of the carriage, but fine clothes are strewn about, along with an overturned trunk.

“Wh-what happened?” 2D says fearfully, tightening his grip on Stuart’s torso.

“Highwaymen, most likely.” Stuart grips the reins, urging their horse along faster.

“We must help them! Whoever was in that carriage, they–”

“Don’t look inside when we pass it.” Stuart’s voice comes out sterner than he intends, and 2D quiets at once. “I– I do not mean to frighten you, 2D. But this is a common trick. Destroy one carriage, wait for a kindly Samaritan to stop and help, then rob them as well.”

“But the occupants...are they...?”

“Keep your eyes fixed ahead of you,” Stuart says softly. “Focus on me. Do not look into the carriage. Promise me, 2D.”

Frightened, 2D nods, burying his face in Stuart’s neck as they pass the ruined carriage. Stuart chances a glimpse inside, and his gut twists. While there are thankfully no occupants, there is a great deal of blood on the finely upholstered seats. He suspects that whoever had been inside has been kidnapped– or, he thinks, with an icy pit forming in his stomach, far worse.

“Is it safe?” 2D asks, his voice thin and quiet as their horse trots past the grisly scene. “Can I–”

Just then, a shout rings out. “You! Stop!”

Instinctively, Stuart drives their horse to a gallop, and 2D lets out a yelp of terror. Their cart bounces chaotically behind them, nearly at risk of breaking its fastenings, but Stuart doesn’t dare to slow and see who had yelled to them. He urges them faster and faster until the ruined carriage is far behind them.

When it is a speck in the distance, hardly distinguishable, Stuart finally slows. “Are you alright, 2D?” he asks, turning to anxiously look over his companion. 

2D is shivering, eyes damp. “N-n-no,” he admits, sniffling.

“Oh, love...” Stuart immediately halts their horse completely. He dismounts, and carefully helps 2D down before embracing him.

“It– th-they–” He dissolves into tears, trembling in Stuart’s arms. 

The stable-master holds him close, stroking his hair. It’s always disconcerting to see the aftermath of a robbery, especially to someone who has never seen it before...but 2D doesn’t seem merely scared, he seems utterly traumatized. 

After several long minutes, he collects himself enough to speak. “M-my...my eyes,” 2D mumbles, his voice muffled by his love’s shirt. Stuart’s heart drops. “It– th-that happened to m-me. We were– we were ch-chased by highwaymen, on our w-way to visit m-my aunt. I leaned out the window t-to see what was the m-matter, and–”

“2D...”

“I fell out. Th-they... _he_...found me. I do n-not remember how long I w-was apart from my f-family. They told m-me later I was only g-gone a day...I do not remember a-anything that happened. In the morning, I woke to a d-doctor tending to me, at h-home. I was– I w-was unharmed, except...” He taps below his left eye with trembling fingers. “I d-don’t know how. If– if it was f-from the fall, o-or the highwayman.”

Stuart kisses his cheek softly, his mind reeling. He had never known the entire story, that 2D had been captured by highwaymen for a full day– the only thing that had been announced to the staff upon the prince’s return was that there had been a carriage accident on the road. “I am so sorry, 2D. I cannot imagine how frightening it must have been...”

“I-I am alright.” He sniffles, and wipes his nose. “I forget about it, on– on good days.”

“I won’t let anything like that happen to you ever again,” Stuart promises, wiping a tear gently from 2D’s trembling lower lashes. “I will protect you, I swear it.”

2D gives him a small, watery smile. “I trust you, Stuart.”

“Should we sit? You’re shaking.”

“No. I...I only need a moment.”

He hugs him close. “We will stop for the day,” Stuart decides. “I will ask at the next farm we see if we might stay for the night. No inns, no peril.”

The prince manages a shaky laugh. “That– th-that would be easier if my hair was still blue. They would know exactly _who_ they were sheltering, and m-might be more willing to lend their home to strangers...”

“That’s quite true.” Stuart glances around, and a glint catches his eye. There’s a small pond nearby, its still waters sheltered by willow trees. “I have an idea, then.”

He guides their horse to the pond and hitches it to one of the trees. Up close, the pond is a deep, clear green, fed by a quietly babbling brook. Lily pads rest on the surface, dotted with white flowers and the occasional frog.

“Oh...” 2D gazes at it with wide eyes, still brushing away the last of his tears. “It’s– it’s lovely.”

Glancing once around to make sure that they are fully and completely alone, Stuart pulls his shirt over his head. “Would you join me for a swim?” he asks, extending his hand. “I believe it would do our minds and bodies some good.”

2D smiles and forgoes his hand, instead drawing him in for a kiss. “I should like nothing better.”

The men disrobe– Stuart is certain that 2D sneaks one or two glances at his bare arse– and wade into the water. It’s pleasantly cool, and it feels like a salve on Stuart’s legs, sore from riding. 2D sighs in bliss as he kicks up his feet and floats effortlessly on the glassy surface.

“I did not know that princes were taught to swim,” Stuart teases, letting his gaze trail over 2D’s slim frame.

2D opens one eye, peeking over at him with a smile. “I was taught on the shores of Overcliff. I have a cousin who married there. The waves stretch for miles and miles...”

“The ocean?”

“Mm-hm.”

“I have never seen it.” Stuart splashes water onto his arms, cleaning off the dust of the road. “Is it as beautiful as people say?”

“Even lovelier still. You cannot fathom how enormous it is. It frightened the wits out of me when I first saw it– it seems to go on forever. And the storms clash so fiercely there! The waves rise to the height of my family’s castle, and bear down with such force that I thought they would swallow the shores whole.”

“That sounds more terrifying than beautiful.”

He turns over in the water and executes a graceful breaststroke towards Stuart. “Some things can be both.”

Stuart smiles, sinking deeper into the water so that they’re at eye level. “Are you calling me terrifying?”

“No.” 2D cups his face in his hands. The polish in his hair has started to wash out, streaking in rivulets down his bare chest. His eyes are calm and bright. “I could never be frightened of you.”

Stuart kisses him, slowly at first. 2D’s body presses smoothly against his, water splashing around them as he winds his legs around Stuart’s waist. The prince deepens the kiss with a sweet moan, lapping hungrily into his lover’s mouth.

“Make love to me on the riverbank,” he whispers when they part, a smile playing at his kiss-bruised lips.

“You’ll get dirty from the mud, love.”

2D presses ever closer. “Luckily, we have ample means to wash.”

Chuckling, Stuart scoops him up, carrying 2D through the water and laying him gently on the moss at the side of the brook. The drops of water on his skin glisten like diamonds as Stuart regards him, lying beneath Stuart with such unabashed want in his dark eyes.

“Stop devouring me with your gaze,” 2D says, looping his arms around Stuart’s neck and pulling him close enough that their chests press together, “and– and devour me properly.”

Stuart captures his lips in a searing, hungry kiss, moaning at how eagerly 2D responds to him. Those long legs wrap again around his waist, allowing 2D’s erection to rub against Stuart’s, the friction smoothed into an easily slide thanks to the cool dampness of the water still lingering on their bodies.

“How would you have me, sweetling?” he asks, kissing down his beloved’s chest.

“I...I do not want to part from you long enough t-to fetch the oil– _ah!_ ” 2D’s words are cut short by a gasp as Stuart takes him in his mouth, moaning at the taste. 

The prince’s fingers twine into Stuart’s hair, dirtying his hands with the leaching dye. 2D doesn’t tug or coax; he merely holds Stuart’s head as the stable-master slowly bobs up and down. Those fingers combined with easy glide of his lips, the weight of 2D’s cock on his nimble tongue, the heavenly taste of him, the slightest tang of sweat accenting the clean scent of his thighs– Stuart’s mind swirls with sensation.

He circles the head with his tongue, tasting and teasing with equal measure, and his own erection throbs at the soft cry of pleasure it earns him. Looking up, Stuart can see 2D’s lips open and gasping, petal-pink and plump from kisses, and he doubles in his efforts to make the prince lose control even further.

“Oh– _oh!_ ” A fierce blush spreads over 2D’s cheeks as Stuart gazes steadily into his eyes, maintaining the slow bobbing of his head all the while. His fingers tighten. “D-does...does it arouse y-you, serving m-me in this way? Did you dream of th-this, before we met?” 

Stuart answers with a fervent moan, one hand coming up to grasp 2D’s soft thigh and the other dipping between his own legs to stroke himself. His lover had so precisely guessed at his thoughts that Stuart wonders if 2D had stolen into his mind weeks ago. 

He’d seen the prince from his royal window, a towel around his neck and his chest bare, gazing out at the lands he owned. Stuart had stared up at him from the stables, committing the sight to memory...and, that night, had muffled a choked moan of pleasure as he spilled into his hand, thinking of caressing that untouched skin. This– swallowing around his weeping cock, stroking his thighs, hearing those luscious gasps of pleasure– is so very close to his fantasies that night that Stuart can hardly imagine his fortune at this new, precious reality.

“I am y-yours,” 2D sighs now, the pads of his fingers trembling against Stuart’s scalp. “Oh, St-Stuart, I am y-yours forever...”

Moaning helplessly, Stuart takes him as far into his throat as he can manage, swallowing around him as best he can as tears spring to his eyes. 2D cries out again, throwing back his head, thighs tensing in Stuart’s hands. He only hears a single gasp of warning before 2D spends into his mouth, back arching off the riverbank. 

“Mmm–” Stuart quickly pulls back so as not to choke, and some of 2D’s release paints his cheeks and lips before he dives back down, swallowing every drop. He laps hungrily at every inch until 2D twitches, overstimulated by his attentions, and then draws back to survey his good work.

“Oh, god, St-Stuart...” 2D’s chest heaves, damp with water and sweat. “I– I–”

Stuart crushes their lips together, and 2D claims his mouth with a searching, eager tongue. When they part to breathe, some of his own release is smeared on 2D’s face. The image fixes fast in Stuart’s mind, and he knows that he will remember this sight until his dying day: the prince, _his_ prince, panting in wanton pleasure, his lovely, angelic face marked with his own seed.

“I love y-you,” Stuart says, his voice rough with use and adoration in equal measure. “I– I cannot begin to describe th-the depths of my gratitude, my devotion, my utter worship for you.”

“I know.” 2D traces his jawline, smiling contentedly with still-trembling lips. “And I return it, Stuart, w-with all my heart. I adore you infinitely and eternally.”

Stuart kisses him again, softly. His lover melts against him with a blissful sigh. The birdsong drifting through the air has never sounded quite so lovely, Stuart thinks, and smiles against 2D’s lips.

“Let’s clean you off, sweetling,” he murmurs, drawing reluctantly away. “You are divine like this, but I would not want our prospective host to see your face...so adorned.”

2D raises his eyebrows with a little smirk. “Not until you yourself are relieved,” he says, trailing his gaze down to where Stuart’s erection rests against 2D’s thigh. His cheeks tinge with pink. “If– if I might make a bold and obscene request...”

“You know I could never refuse you.”

“I like feeling it on my face,” 2D admits in a rush, flushing even deeper. “Your...your release. W-would you– that is t-to say– I want you t-to–”

A wave of lust surges through Stuart’s body. “Are you c-certain?”

“ _Quite._ ” 2D leans back, gazing up at his lover with beseeching eyes. “If it is not too– too indecent to ask.”

“You will give my dreams fodder enough to curse me with a _lifetime_ of ruined sheets.” He kisses him heatedly, and kneels above his chest. 2D grips his thighs, breath coming quickly. “I– I will give you warning to close your eyes,” Stuart assures him. “And I will try to be as...as neat as I can.”

A naughty grin graces 2D’s face. “Paint me well, my artist,” he purrs. “Your canvas aches for you.”

Unable to suppress a groan, Stuart takes himself in hand and begins an easy rhythm. 2D watches unabashedly, tongue darting out to dampen his lips. The willow boughs above the pair dapple the prince’s already sullied face with sunlight, and Stuart almost wishes he truly was an artist so he could capture the sight forever.

“I have never felt so thoroughly and wonderfully devoured as I do when you gaze at me,” 2D says. “I revel in it. It is so new and glorious a thing to be desired so ardently. I crave your eyes on me. I-I crave your hands on me, your body moving with mine. Joining with me, taking me...the moment you first touched me, I knew that I had been starving for you all my life.”

His hand moves quicker, entranced by 2D’s words. Stuart shivers as his lover continues to speak.

“My desire consumes me,” 2D tells him, voice heavy with lust. “I-I have never desired anything so badly as I desire you, Stuart. I can hardly bear it sometimes– you brush your hand against mine, and I am seized by the aching need to be taken by you, to be filled and sated and utterly r-ruined. You reduce me to a creature o-of basest lust, trembling, squirming, desperate for your hands on me, for your– for your cock inside me.”

“Oh, _f-fuck_ –”

2D’s eyes gleam. “That’s what I want. I want you to _fuck_ me.” His breath quickens as he sees Stuart start to tremble. “Oh, you like to hear such words from me? Then– then let me tell you plainly: I want to be fucked in every way a man can be fucked, pleasured in every way a man can be pleasured. I want to be utterly debauched and ravished, and– and I want to do the same to you.” 2D raises his head a little, eyes begging as his lips brush the head of Stuart’s cock. “Give yourself t-to me, Stuart. _Please._ Oh, please–”

Crying out, Stuart shudders into a powerful climax, painting 2D’s delicate face with obscene spurts of white. 2D quickly closes his eyes and lets his head fall back onto the mossy bank, opening his mouth to eagerly accept Stuart’s release. It lands on his lips, his cheeks, even his nose, staining him in a display so filthy and debauched that Stuart feels his knees weaken.

He collapses at his prince’s side after he’s spent his last, gasping for breath. 2D reaches blindly for him, eyes still closed. “Th-thank you,” 2D says; Stuart can hear the smile in his voice. “That w-was...oh, I lack the words. It was _lovely._ ”

Stuart sits up, drinking in the filthy sight. It seems nearly too obscene for him to look directly at, yet 2D’s wide, lazy smile tell him just how much he had enjoyed it. He kisses his love, lapping his release from 2D’s lips. “I made such a mess of you. I– I almost feel guilty for it.”

“ _Never_ feel guilty for the things we do together,” 2D tells him, his voice strong with sincerity. “I asked for this specifically, Stuart. I do not regret it...I revel in it.” He pauses. “Do...do you regret it?”

“No,” he admits. “It just seems the greatest breach of decency to see a prince in such a state.”

2D smiles. Even with his eyes closed, he finds Stuart’s hand and squeezes it. “ _A_ prince, perhaps. But I am _your_ prince.”

He kisses him once more. “Thank you, sweetling.”

“Mmm...you are very, very welcome.” A giggle bubbles easily from his lips. “But I must admit, I would not refuse a bath.”

Stuart laughs as well. “Allow me, then.” He scoops 2D up from the riverbank and carries him, still giggling, into the cool water of the pond. 2D submerges himself and scrubs at his face with his hands; when he resurfaces, his face is clean.

They stay in the water for a few minutes longer, then dry themselves in the sun, exchanging easy conversation. 

“We should dye our hair again once we leave tonight’s lodgings,” Stuart says as he dresses. “It was a good idea to use your true identity to leverage a stay, but a disguise will make for easier traveling.”

“I agree.” 2D laces his boots. “And then, to Lady Noodle’s.”

“An unusual name, isn’t it?” Stuart checks to make sure they’ve left nothing behind, and unhitches their horse. The patient animal had grazed heavily on the surrounding grass, and seems ready to continue the journey. “Noodle, I mean.”

“She let me call her that after I mispronounced her actual name,” 2D explains. “She was born in another land, and established herself here as an able warrior and sharp-witted leader. I greatly admire her.”

“I look forward to meeting her, then.” Stuart helps 2D onto the horse, and mounts in front of him. “To a friendly farm, sweetling?”

“Lead on.” 2D kisses his cheek.

They ride along the road for a few miles before seeing a modest but comfortable-looking homestead. Fields of grain blow in the breeze around the stalwart wooden house and adjoining barn. The day is slowly fading, dyeing everything gold, as Stuart hitches their horse to an outer fencepost and escorts 2D to the main building.

“You are my bodyguard,” 2D rehearses softly. “I am journeying to my friend’s estate, and need a place to stay.”

“None of which is a lie,” Stuart adds, grinning. 2D returns his smile, and the stable-master draws back his hand and knocks at the door. 

“’Ang on, ‘ang on, quit yer bangin’,” a voice shouts from within. 

Stuart glances at his love, eyebrows raised sardonically. “He sounds rather grumpy, does he not?” he whispers.

2D stifles a giggle– and then the door is thrown open.

Before them stands a man clad in once-fine noble’s garb, all in black. He’s a little shorter than 2D and Stuart, and his olive skin looks nearly green in the fading light. A mop of black hair obscures his eyebrows, curtaining his eyes– one black, one red. The nostrils of his badly broken nose flare at the sight of the two travelers. “Well. What d’we have ‘ere, then?”

“My name is Stuart, and this–”

“Oh, I know who _this_ one is.” The man jabs a finger at 2D and let out a bark of rough laughter.

Stuart turns to 2D, confused at his silence. 

The prince is pale and drawn, eyes wide with terror. “N-no...” He clutches at Stuart’s arm. 

Even more puzzled, and very concerned, Stuart quickly supports his weight. “2D, what–” 

“Th-that’s him,” 2D whispers, holding desperately to his love. “The– the man wh-who destroyed m-my eyes. The h-highwayman.” He swallows hard. “Niccals.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You knew it was coming.
> 
> Remember to check out askalt2d(.)tumblr(.)com for more 2D and Stuart, with fewer highwaymen and more domesticity!


	4. In Which An Arrangement Is Agreed Upon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mild violence and mentions of abuse at the beginning. 2D's POV.

Niccals. 

That name...that face...that voice...

_2D’s head explodes with pain as he hits the ground, fingers still uplifted, uselessly grasping for the windowsill of parents’ carriage. He’s too stunned and agonized to even cry out; dimly, he feels dirt against his face, hard stone on his left cheekbone, and something wet– his eye–_

_He feels the beat of hooves come to a stop next to him. “Oi, stop,” a gruff voice calls out. “Don’t chase ‘em. Looks like we’ve got a fine prize right ‘ere.”_

_“Is that– is that the bloody prince?” another voice says._

_2D’s face leaves the ground as someone hauls him up by the back of his waistcoat. Through the haze of agony, he sees an olive-skinned man, strangely flat-looking, black hair, cruel eyes._

_“Aye,” the man says, lips parting to reveal gleaming teeth. “And bloody, alright.”_

_A whoop comes from behind him. “We’re set for life! The price those royal fucks would pay for their precious boy–”_

_“Shut it.” The other voice immediately hushes as the highwayman examines the dazed prince. 2D can’t tell how close or far he is, so it comes as a shock when one long finger prods at his forehead.“You’ve lost an eye, yer ‘ighness,” his captor says gruffly. He grins. “Or, I should say, yer eyelessness.”_

_2D finds his voice. “H...help...”_

_“Don’t ya reckon yer beyond that?” the highwayman says, his grin widening._

_Everything slips into darkness._

“2D. 2D, can you hear me?”

He’s somewhere warm. A gentle hand presses to his forehead.

“It’s alright, sweetling. Everything will be alright. I’m here. I’m here...”

Stuart.

2D opens his eyes, waiting for the familiar haze to fade slightly. His lover’s worried face swims into focus. “Wh-what...?”

“Oh, love.” Stuart embraces him, careful not to hug him too hard. “I– I was so worried. You fainted dead away. I thought–”

“Where is h-he?” 2D croaks, clutching at Stuart’s back. It’s still too foggy to see his surroundings clearly, and the murkiness distresses him. “Is he– did I d-dream it?”

“It was no dream.” Stuart’s voice is heavy with ill-disguised anger. “We’re in Murdoc's house. The...the highwayman. But–”

A surge of panic swells in 2D’s throat. He thrashes away, kicking off the blankets swaddling his legs. “We– w-we must leave. He’s the– the one who–”

“Quit yappin’.” That voice. Rough, drawling. “You’re bein’ ve-ee-ery dramatic, yer eyelessness.”

2D shrinks back instinctively, reaching for Stuart’s hand. He only feels a small modicum of relief when the stable-master immediately laces their fingers together. “Y-you...you were th-the one who destroyed th-them– m-my eyes...”

The highwayman– Murdoc– scoffs. “I did nuffin’ of the sort. One was gone when we scooped ya from the ground. The other–”

Confusion, hurt, terror, and anger swirl sickeningly in 2D's gut. Unthinking, he reaches around Stuart's right side and shakily draws the borrowed longsword from its scabbard. The blade wobbles in the air from his unpracticed grip, but he trains it on Murdoc as steadily as he can. "G-get out."

"2D–" Stuart's eyes widen. 

Murdoc looks deeply unimpressed. “This’s my house, mate.”

“Get the h-hell out,” 2D orders him, voice trembling in fear and anger. “ _Now._ ”

Letting out a gravelly chuckle, the highwayman saunters away, picking up a bottle from a nearby table as he goes. “Fine, fine. Sort it all out with your– your pederast, then.”

All of 2D's strength leaves him as soon as Murdoc does. The sword clatters to the floor, and he buries his face in Stuart's shoulder with a sob. Still unsettled, Stuart soothingly strokes his back. “2D, I am so sorry I brought you in here. There– there was not another building for miles, and you were limp in my arms...”

His love's words fade away as 2D's memory kicks into overdrive, all the images and sounds he had repressed coming back in full force.

_A chair. A lantern. The face from the road; sneering, cruel-eyed, with a long nose and shaggy black hair. Words._

_“...to your parents, boy, eh? Listen to me!” A slap across his face._

_Another voice. Gravelly. Nervous. “Dad, it’s no good. ‘E’s catatonic–”_

_“Shut yer trap, Murdoc. Now listen: we hold him for ransom, rough ‘im up a bit. Use ‘im as our servant for a bit, even, that’d be a lark. Then, once we’re paid...”_

_Darkness again._

_Hands. Moving him. Water, splashing on his face. His clothes, stripped off–_

_“Calm down.” The nervous voice from before, muttering; less nervous, now, and more irritated. “Givin’ you a bath, that’s all. Ya pissed yerself. Lucky that it’s me wot’s doin’ it, dad wanted to cut yer dick off instead. Teach ya a lesson. The old cunt...”_

_More water, doused over his legs. A towel tossed onto his lap._

_“Dry up. I’m not doin’ it for ya.”_

_“Wh...why...?” 2D croaks, half-blind, lower lip trembling like a child’s._

_“Cos I don’t wanna touch yer royal jewels. I’m not_ that _much of a degenerate.”_

_“N...no...why...d-did you bring...bring me h-here...?”_

_A hand grasping his chin. Mismatched eyes; one black, one red. “Yer Niccals property, yer eyelessness.” Lips twisting downward into a scowl. “You an’ me both.”_

The prince rubs at his eyes, the dull spike of pain jolting him from his memories.

Stuart kisses his forehead. “We will go to an inn,” he says softly. “There must be one nearby. You need to sleep, and I will not let you stay in the house of a man who hurt you so.”

“I w-was wrong. It was–” 2D wipes his tears away, shivering as he remembers. “It was n-not him...he was there, b-but it was not him. It was his– his father.”

“I told ya.” Murdoc’s voice is heavy with spite as he comes into view, leaning against the doorframe. “I didn’t take yer other damn eye. _He_ did.”

2D glares at the highwayman, anger swallowing his fear. “I-I told you to leave.”

“And go where? To the nearest inn, an’ tell the crowd about my visitors? Two blue-headed fruits, one lowborn, one royalty, both _certainly_ runaways, an’ _certainly_ up each others’ bums?” Murdoc takes a swig from his bottle. “It’d be a very fine story to tell.”

The stable-master goes pale at that, but 2D holds his ground. "I would have y-you killed."

"Gossip travels faster than royal decrees, 'm afraid."

2D falls silent, still reeling from the fresh memories unearthed. “Then– then tell me, if we are to stay here." He grips Stuart for support; his love rubs his hand comfortingly. "What truly h-happened to my other eye?”

Murdoc heaves a sigh, and sits on one of his kitchen chairs. 2D can see now that they’re in a small, one-room building. A fire roars in the hearth, illuminating the bed he’s lying in with Stuart kneeling up beside him. There’s a small kitchen area, its cupboards laden with more bottles than food. Murdoc takes another pull from one of those bottles. “Sebastian bloody Niccals happened. My dad.”

“Th-the man with the long nose...”

“Believe it or not, I tried to stop ‘im. You were no good to us dead. But when ‘e got in one’ve his rages...nothin’ could stop ‘im. He beat ya bloody, threw ya to the floor. When I hauled ya up, I saw it–” He makes a grotesque popping sound with his lips. “Both eyes, black.”

“But you participated in– in my capture." Stuart's grip tightens on 2D's arm, but the prince continues, face hot with anger. “You watched, a-and did _nothing_ to stop them.”

“I fuckin’ saved ya.”

The prince’s jaw goes slack. “Wh-what?”

“Ya heard me.” Murdoc finishes his bottle. “When my bastard father went to sleep, I put a bandage on yer useless eyes, hauled ya onto my horse, an’ rode to yer poncy castle. Dumped ya at the portcullis. Yer fuckin’ _welcome_.”

2D’s mind reels. His parents never talked about it; he had assumed that they had paid his ransom and negotiated his return. But no...this man, Murdoc, had delivered him from the tortures of Sebastian and brought him home.

“Why?” 2D asks, his voice cracking.

Murdoc kicks at the floor, scuffing his boot. “He would’ve done even worse than yer eye if I hadn’t.” He raises his head, and rubs at his nose– which had not been broken as badly, 2D suddenly realizes, the first time he had seen the highwayman. “Trust me.”

The prince nods shakily. “...alright. I will not thank you for it, b-but...I believe you."

“As soon as you want, we can leave,” Stuart murmurs, gently rubbing 2D’s back. “Just say the word.”

“Not without payin’ me.” Murdoc’s eyes narrow. “I meant wot I said about sharin’ my story about the two of ya. Pay up, and I’ll keep yer dirty secret.”

Furious, Stuart rounds on the highwayman, but 2D lays a hand on his shoulder. “We– we will pay.” He looks up at his lover. “I cannot lose y-you, Stuart.”

“2D...” 

2D kisses his cheek, and turns to Murdoc. “How much, Master Niccals?”

“Don’t call me that, first off. An’ let’s say...five ‘undred gold pieces?”

Stuart’s jaw drops. “I– I have never seen that amount in my _life!_ ” he says, the volume of his voice raising slightly. “How do you expect–”

“W-wait.” 2D reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a ring. The comforting weight of it rests heavy in his hand; it had seemed far heavier when he was little, when his mother had gifted it to him with a smile. His fingers are large enough for it to fit him comfortably now, but he notes, with only a tiny pang in his heart, that it would not serve any purpose simply adorning his hand. “It...it is my family’s. An heirloom. It is the only thing of true value I brought on my flight...I knew I would need money, if I–” Another little smile lifts his lips as he gazes up at Stuart. “If _we_ were to make our way in the world.”

Murdoc comes to take the ring, and 2D makes an effort not to flinch back at his approach. “Ve-ee-ery nice,” the highwayman mutters, turning the ring over. “Alright, this’ll do. This’ll do just fine.”

His lover makes a noise of protest. “2D, I cannot let you give something so precious to a man like that.” Stuart’s blue eyes are wide with concern, and 2D can feel himself grow calmer just by virtue of his gaze. 

Even now, woozy and frightened in the house of the man who had helped to kidnap him and whose father had nearly blinded him...2D has never felt so safe as he does in Stuart’s arms. He tucks his head into his dear one’s shoulder, murmuring against his skin. “You are the most precious thing to me in this world, Stuart.” 2D kisses his neck, chastely. “That ring is mere metal and gemstone. _You_...you are my heart.”

Stuart returns his smile, albeit a little sadly. He’s about to answer him when Murdoc coughs. “Alright, that's enough've that. Don’t fuck in my bed. I’ll let ya sleep in the barn an’ let ya get up to whatever ya want in there. Just don’t make me have to see it.”

Emboldened, 2D frowns. "That ring is worth at least five times as much as this house, let alone a single night's stay here."

"Oh, is that so?" Murdoc stalks closer, and suddenly 2D can see how his resemblance to his father extends beyond the strangely sallow hue of his skin. Coldness flicker in his mismatched eyes, and a threat lurks in his drawl. "This ain't an inn, and I ain't indebted to ya. Sleep in the barn, or sleep outside in the dirt. Yer choice, yer eyelessness."

"D-do not speak to me that way..." 

Murdoc croaks out another laugh. "Or wot? You'll draw that fancy sword an' skewer me? Yer grip's like a child's on that thing. I could disarm ya wif my pinky finger, blindfolded." 

"The– the barn will do, then." He swallows down his fear. "I h-have no desire to stay a second longer h-here, anyway."

Taking his cue, Stuart rises and extends an arm to help 2D from the bed. His legs are a little unsteady, but Stuart, as ever, is a stalwart anchor. Murdoc watches as they leave, eyes narrowed.

Once they reach the small yard outside, 2D takes a deep breath. The cool night air is a blessing on his sweating skin; far above, stars gleam in the clear, deep purple sky. He notes, with relief, their horse hitched to a post near the barn, with their cart beside it. Looking around, he can see the hills around them sway with golden wheat, cool-toned in the evening. The beauty of the farm contrasts so starkly, 2D marvels, with the foulness of the man who owns it.

"I cannot say how sorry I am to have brought you to this place," Stuart says, his voice heavy with regret as the men walk to the barn– a modest building, but sturdy. "If I had known..."

"You have nothing to apologize for, dearest." The prince smiles, taking his hand. "As you say, you did not know."

Stuart unhitches their horse and leads the way into the barn. It's spacious and surprisingly warm; bales of hay stack high to the ceiling in one corner, while rusty tools rest in another. The floor is packed dirt, and there's ample space for ten men, much less two men and a horse. Stuart leads the animal to a nearby water trough, and as it drinks he unloads their cart. He spreads out the blanket they'd used for their picnic, and 2D sits gratefully.

"Dinner?" Stuart offers with a rueful smile, drawing out the basket of food.

2D hadn't realized how hungry he had become. "Oh, yes." 

He helps himself to meat and wine as Stuart lights a lantern and sets it between them, casting a warm and friendly glow over the inside of the barn. The two men eat quietly; the exhaustion of the day is bearing heavy on Stuart as well, 2D supposes.

"I cannot imagine that this is what you expected when you left home," Stuart says after a while. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, leaning back to rest against a bale of hay.

2D smiles around a mouthful of pork. His mood has settled considerably now that he's away from the highwayman, with only his lovely Stuart for company. "No," he admits once he's swallowed. "But apart from this–" He waves in the general direction of Murdoc's house. "It has been wonderful."

"Truly?"

"Perhaps I am biased." He curls up by Stuart's side; the stable-master immediately wraps an arm around him. "Alone, it would be dreadful. But you are with me, and so it is wonderful." 2D kisses his cheek.

"I still feel guilty for our misfortunes," Stuart murmurs, reaching for the wine. He takes a small sip and offers it to 2D, who mirrors him, nose still wrinkling a little at the bitter taste. "Seeing the carriage, forcing you to relive that horrid day...and then _this_. Not only did I bring you to the home of one of your tormentors, I– I was hardly able to defend you, to even speak a word to him that would have dissuaded his aggression."

"I never want you to be hurt, Stuart," 2D insists, frowning softly. "You are not a coward for not fighting him– I was the foolish one for provoking him, and even more for drawing your sword."

"But it is my job to defend you. You deserve a knight, sweetling. Not someone like me. I adore you with all of my heart, but I cannot help but feel as if–" He sighs, angry with himself. "As if I could not possibly be who you deserve."

"You are who I _want._ " The prince cups his cheek, his heart twinging with sadness at seeing Stuart so downtrodden. "Oh, Stuart, there is a reason why I stole away with you, and not a knight."

"I had the horses for your journey?" Stuart jokes humourlessly. 

2D shakes his head. "Even before I properly met you, I knew that I could trust you," he tells him. "When my father announced my engagement, I did not know who could possibly help me...and then I saw you, in the crowd, staring at me with such despair that I knew you shared my thoughts. I did not know why– at the time, at least– but I knew, I _knew_ , that I could trust you to help me. And when you told me of your affections...oh, Stuart. My heart became whole. I did not know that I was incomplete until you completed me."

His lover's eyes are wide; 2D can see the beginnings of tears forming at their corners. "2D..."

"I do not know what our destiny holds. I only know that I want us to share it. I never want to be parted from you."

Stuart kisses him, so tenderly and so sweetly that 2D feels tears pricking at his own eyes as well. There is nothing hungry or lustful in the press of their lips; there is only the promise, the declaration that Stuart had voiced that rainy night: _I love you, I love you, I love you._

By the time they part to take breath, 2D's mind has settled. 

"If I am to rule someday," he says seriously, "I would have you as my royal consort."

The stable-master's jaw drops. "Wh-what?"

"Once we reach Lady Noodle's estate," 2D continues, his plan solidifying as he speaks, "I will write to Artania– to my _betrothed,_ Paula– and beg her understanding. With her consent, I will break the engagement, and return with you to our home. And I do wish it to be _our_ home." He reaches forward and cups Stuart's cheek. "I will have my father knight you. You will be lifted to the appropriate status, and– and even if we cannot marry, we could live like Russel and Del. Land, an estate– a home, together, under my family's providence. And then, when the crown passes to me...we could rule side by side."

"This...th-this is an impossible thing. I love you, I would do _anything_ to be with you, but you must know that what you propose could only ever be a dream."

"Not if I will it."

"I c-cannot ask–"

"And so I _give_." He draws back, uncertain for the first time. "Unless– unless you do not wish it."

Stuart clasps his hand. An incredulous, radiant smile spreads across his face, and joy floods through 2D once again. "I want it. I want you. But 2D, would your family ever let you break your engagement?"

"With the power of Artania's consent, yes. My marriage to Princess Paula is only a symbolic alliance; I am sure that our kingdoms could be joined in other ways. And then nothing would stand in our way."

"The matter of our gender..."

"We could be friends and companions in public, and lovers in private. It is how Del and Russel have lived for years, and nobody challenges them. Stuart, we could do it!"

He kisses him passionately, and 2D feels a giggle of pure joy escape their joined lips. "Yes," Stuart breathes, kissing his cheeks, his nose, his forehead. "Yes, of course, yes!"

In a fit of enthusiasm, 2D moves their embrace to the blanket below, pinning Stuart underneath him. He kisses him deeply, straddling him with a confidence he's never felt before. "Let us consummate it," he says, dipping his head to kiss his lover's neck. "This promise, let us seal it together–"

"You are _ravenous_ ," Stuart laughs, even as he pulls his shirt over his head to allow 2D further access. "A day ago you were as virginal as fresh-fallen snow, and now you would have us make love for the third time _today_."

"I told you that you have awoken something in me." 2D unbuttons his own shirt, not caring enough to fully remove it from his shoulders. "I went my whole life without you; I would not deprive myself now."

Stuart kisses him deeply, his fingers running up 2D's back beneath his loose shirt. His hands, calloused from the reins, feel deliciously rough on 2D's skin; the prince is overcome with the sudden and fervent desire to have those hands touch every inch of him, leaving no part of him unclaimed. "How would you take your fill, then?" Stuart murmurs, mouthing at 2D's earlobe.

"Is– is there a way for me to be on top, but have you inside of me?"

The stable-master groans fervently at his frank phrasing. "Y-yes. How appropriate, having me teach you how to ride."

"That's what it is called?" 2D shivers. "Oh, I rather like the naming of it. Riding you seems such a delicious idea." Suddenly, something occurs to him. He snaps his head up.

"What...?"

"The horse. Our horse." The steed stares balefully at him, blinking its huge eyes. To his slight embarrassment, 2D find himself covering his bare chest. "I-I don't want it to watch us."

Stuart laughs. "I'll lead her outside. But you'll have to get off me, first." 2D does, and, still shirtless, Stuart takes the horse's reins and exits the barn.

While waiting for Stuart to return, 2D eyes the bottle of oil. Curiously, he drips some into his hand. How had Stuart done it, that first night? One finger, then the next...

He works off his breeches with the hand not coated in oil, and reaches behind himself. "Oh–" One finger slips in with surprising ease; 2D wonders, blushing, if he could still be stretched from the night before. "Mmm..."

2D's fingers are more slender than Stuart's, not as rough– and certainly not as practiced. It's a unique sensation to explore himself in this way. He searches for the secret spot that Stuart had found so skillfully within him. Up, up... _there!_

"Stuart," 2D gasps, his lover's name falling from his lips without intention. "Oh, St-Stuart..."

"Yes?" The prince's eyes snap open; he isn't sure when they'd closed. Stuart stands smirking in the doorway of the barn, silhouetted by the pale moonlight. "You needn't stop on my account."

"I-I would rather have you..."

Stuart closes the door behind him and falls upon 2D with a searing kiss, reaching behind him to take over. "Get on top, sweetling," he murmurs, replacing 2D's finger with his own. "I'll show you how."

"Gladly." He swings one leg over, straddling Stuart. "Mmm– I like having y-you under me."

"And I very much enjoy seeing you above me." Stuart slicks his hand and works a second finger into him, drinking in the ecstatic gasp that 2D gives in response. His movements are so sure and smooth, playing the prince like a fine instrument. 2D's nerves sing with pleasure, stars lighting behind his closed eyes. "You are so lovely," Stuart murmurs, and 2D gazes down at him with a breathless smile. "As beautiful as the sun."

"But so much closer," 2D teases, breath hitching as Stuart adds a third finger, massaging that wonderful spot. " _Oh_...c-close enough to– to kiss."

Taking the hint, Stuart rises up to envelop 2D in a passionate kiss, exploring his mouth as if he's memorizing him. Those fingers never stop moving, and 2D feels his erection twitch between their bodies.

"Are you ready?" Stuart asks, sinking back down. 2D nods, quite without words as Stuart twists his fingers in a wickedly skilled way. "Alright, sweetling. Move up– yes, perfect." He withdraws, and 2D can't help but whine at the emptiness he feels. Stuart smiles as he reaches for the oil, preparing himself, unseen from where 2D is perched. "Now, move back, very slowly..."

"Ah–" He can feel the slick shaft of Stuart's cock brush his bum.

"Good, love, you're doing so very well. Raise your hips, and..."

2D shivers as the head brush against his hole. His eyes meet with Stuart's, and his love nods, shakily. 

The feeling as Stuart enters him– no, as 2D lets himself be entered– is unlike anything that 2D has experienced. As attentive and obedient as Stuart always is, the prince has never been so in control of their lovemaking. That thought is nearly as arousing and exhilarating as the sensation of Stuart's cock sliding smoothly inside, filling 2D perfectly. His eyes roll back. "Oh, _g-god_..."

"Does– does it feel good, 2D?"

"It is...it is b-beyond– oh!" He jolts as sparks fly through his bloodstream. "Oh, f-fuck!"

Stuart groans. "I love hearing you curse, bluebird."

Through the haze of bliss, 2D smiles, peering down at him. "B-bluebird...?"

"I thought it an appropriate hyp– hyper– whatever you call it. A nickname. Because of– mmm...b-because of your hair, a-and because you sing so sweetly for me. I know you like it when I call y-you 'sweetling'...but any man or woman could be called th-that. I want something only f-for you. Only for us." Stuart takes his hand and kisses it. "G-go on, take more of me. Move in wh-whatever way brings you pleasure."

With another moan, 2D experimentally rotates his hips. Within him, he can feel Stuart's length rub against his inner walls; the intimacy of it takes his breath away. He finds an angle and a rhythm that positions him just so, striking his sweet spot with every deep thrust and dragging deliciously with each retreat. He reaches down and runs his hands down Stuart's chest, feeling the fairly defined muscles.

"May– may I touch you?" Stuart asks, voice rough. Breathless, 2D nods, and tips his head back with a fervent moan as Stuart takes the prince's aching erection in hand. "I cannot begin t-to describe how lovely you look, taking your pleasure f-from me, fucking yourself on my cock..."

"God–" Stuart's words seem to light a fire within him, spreading through his body with startling force. 2D falls forward, bracing himself with both hands on Stuart's chest. His hips keep their rhythm, growing more and more frantic as his desperation mounts.

Now that he's close enough, Stuart kisses him passionately, cupping the back of his neck. "A-are you close, my love?" he asks, mouthing at the corner of his lips. 2D nods frantically, barely able to maintain a coherent thought as that spot inside him is struck again and again. Stuart rolls his hips up as well, meeting him perfectly. "Let go. Let go, I've g-got you–"

He seals their mouths desperately together as he reaches his peak, spilling over Stuart's stomach and chest. His lover keeps his own motion until 2D can feel, with a final shudder, the wet heat of him filling 2D. Stuart's back arches in the throes of his climax, and 2D clings to him, breathing hard.

Their bodies stay joined as they recover. 2D rests his head on Stuart's chest, hearing the beat of his heart slow from a rapid staccato to a calmer, steady tempo. Stuart strokes over his back, trailing his hand down to cup his bum. "That was incredible," he murmurs, kissing 2D's forehead.

The prince can't stop smiling. "Y-yes...oh, Stuart, it was."

"May I withdraw? I want to hold you close without risk of finding our bodies glued together in the morning."

2D laughs, though the sound takes on a breathier tone as he slides up and off. "Ah..."

"Careful, bluebird. Easy, easy."

He smiles hazily as he dismounts fully and lays on the blanket at Stuart's side. "Bluebird. I like that."

"I am very glad of it." Stuart kisses him sweetly, then rises to clean himself. 2D watches fondly as the stable-master dips a cloth into a clean bucket of water and washes his torso of 2D's release, and the sweat from the rest of his body. "Do you want me to clean you, as well?"

"Oh–" He looks down, blushing at the mess on his thighs. "Y-yes, thank you."

Stuart takes the cloth to 2D's legs, gently washing him, with kisses dispersed generously to his face and the top of his head. "Do you suppose Russel packed nightclothes?"

"Mmm...perhaps. But even if he did, I want to lie bare with you." 2D smiles, still tingling. "All wrapped in a blanket, keeping each other warm..."

"That sounds wonderful." Stuart sets the rag and bucket to the side and draws another blanket from their luggage. He lies down at 2D's side and pulls it snugly over them both, chuckling softly as 2D immediately wraps himself around his love. "You are like a vine, 2D. Ever twining, ever clinging. I adore it."

"I adore you." He props his chin on Stuart's chest, gazing up at him. "Just imagine doing this in our own castle– making love, sleeping in the same bed, cozy and close every night."

Stuart kisses him softly, taking time to savour his lips. Crickets chirp outside, and the lantern glows dimmer and dimmer, until at last Stuart's mouth ceases in its gentle motion. 2D pulls slightly away to gaze at him, lifting a hand to gently trace his love's sleeping face.

It is a miracle, he thinks, that they found each other. That their souls, their bodies, their hearts would join so perfectly– it must be nothing less than destiny. 2D's life had changed irrevocably with the first words he spoke to the stable-master, and no matter what comes next for them, he knows with all his heart that he never wants to go back to the way things were before.

"I adore you," he whispers again, and lays his head upon his chest. Sleep overtakes him not long after; for once, his dreams are sweet and untroubled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a bit of a delay until the next chapter, but I'll try to have it out by at least next Sunday!
> 
> Head over to askalt2d(.)tumblr(.)com for more affectionate snuggles and fewer voyeuristic horses!


	5. In Which Lessons Are Learned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuart's POV! Enjoy :)

The first rays of sunlight peeking through the slatted barn door wake Stuart from a pleasant, dreamless sleep. Before he even opens his eyes, he circles his arms tighter around the warm body entwined with his; 2D mumbles something indiscernible and nuzzles his head against the stable-master's chest.

Stuart smiles. 2D seems younger than his twenty years when he sleeps: his thick brows are relaxed instead of being creased with worry, and his thin, soft lips form a childish pout. His tumbling azure hair, darker than Stuart's by perhaps a shade, frames his delicate face perfectly. It isn't hard to imagine a crown on that head, though, as youthful and mussed as he seems. There is still some regal definition in his face even as he sleeps.

His bravery last night had shocked Stuart– drawing a sword on the man who had captured him, spitting words with an anger Stuart had never seen from him. Yet the warm glow fades a little as Stuart considers his own reaction. The stable-master had frozen, unable to say a word. Unable to defend the man he so adores. 

_If I am to rule someday, I would have you as my royal consort._

2D's voice had been so firm with conviction, his dark eyes so sincere as he had gazed at Stuart. The idea takes his breath away– not only living with 2D all his life, bonded as if they're man and wife, but _ruling_ with him. Being able to not only sleep curled in his arms every night, but to sit by his side every day. To talk and laugh and love without fear.

And yet, if that beautiful, perfect future is ever threatened...what will he do? Will he freeze, as he did with Murdoc? Or will he fight?

Resolving himself, Stuart kisses the top of the prince's head before carefully untangling their bodies. 2D's brow scrunches, but he doesn't wake. Stuart dresses, and leaves his love asleep in the soft blankets.

It's warm outside as he exits the barn. Murdoc is awake as well, leaning against the outer wall of his small house with a half-eaten crust of bread in his hand, watching the sun rise over his fields. He raises an eyebrow as Stuart approaches him. "The pair've ya made a fuckin' racket last night," the highwayman grumbles by way of greeting, taking another bite of his meager breakfast. "Like two cats mating. Was that you yowlin', or him?"

He doesn't rise to the bait. "Do you still pillage carriages?"

With a scowl, Murdoc swallows his bread. "Fuck kind've question is that?"

"I don't know how to fight. I mean– I have some knowledge of the knightly way, the formal way. But if 2D and I encounter someone like you on the road, I want to be able to defend him."

Murdoc studies him. To Stuart's surprise, he doesn't seem angered by the stable-master's remarks. "I won this farm in a game of wagers," he says eventually, scuffing his boot in the dirt. "Gave me an excuse to leave pillagin' behind. I don't do it anymore, no."

"Can you teach me how to fight?" Stuart presses.

"I'm not a bloody teacher."

"Duel me, then, and I'll learn by example."

Murdoc lets out a startled, hoarse laugh. "You're stubborn," he says, wiping the crumbs from his mouth. "Fine, then, let's fight. But I won't go easy on ya."

As the shorter man goes inside to fetch his own sword, Stuart glances towards the barn. He hopes that 2D won't think that Stuart has abandoned him when he wakes alone. Perhaps after his impromptu training he should go back and–

A sharp pain bites lightly into his back. The tip of a sword grazes Stuart's spine through his shirt. "Paralyzed. Useless."

"Hey–" He turns, startled and a little annoyed.

"If someone stabs ya here, you'd be immobile from the waist down. Useless in a fight. Useless to defend yer precious prince." Murdoc meets his eyes steadily.

"I wasn't ready," Stuart protests.

"Bandits don't wait for a ten-count. Draw."

"Very well." He frowns and draws his blade. 

The second his sword is raised, Murdoc lunges and twists; before Stuart knows what's happened, he's disarmed. Murdoc's swordpoint rests on his collarbone. "Cut at the neck. Useless. Defend yerself."

His irritation growing, Stuart picks up his sword. "How do I defend, then?"

A cracked smile spreads over Murdoc's face. "Defend yerself."

"That does not help–"

His sword hits the dirt again. Murdoc's blade flashes, and draws a prick of blood from his forehead. "Through your skull. Useless."

"If you would _let_ me–"

"Pick yer sword up, an' try to knock mine away." As Stuart reaches down, Murdoc taps the flat of his sword to his wrist. "Now yer hand's off. Useless."

"You told me to pick up my sword!"

"I did." Those mismatched eyes glint. "Maybe ya get ambushed, and yer catamite drops some bauble. Are ya gonna let 'im pick it up?"

"Don't call him that." Stuart scoops his sword up quickly, before Murdoc gets a chance to lunge again. "I do not know its meaning, but I can tell you mean it cruelly."

"It's Greek, an' it's also not the point. Would ya let 'im reach down, now that I've sliced off yer hand?"

"No–"

"Then yer learnin'. Sword up." Murdoc flicks his own blade upward, indicating for Stuart to stand.

Warily, Stuart takes a ready stance. He studies how Murdoc is standing, which foot he rests his weight on, how he grips his sword. He readies himself for a thrust from the right– and Murdoc's blade jabs deftly at his left side. "Fucking shit!"

"Filthy mouth on ya, eh?" He croaks out a laugh. "Through the ribs. Useless."

"Stop calling me useless!"

"It ain't a lie. If I was really tryin' to kill ya, that's wot you'd be. Useless, dead on the ground, wif a sleepin' prince ready to be robbed." Murdoc flicks the tip of his blade skyward. "Sword up."

Frowning deeply, Stuart readies himself again. This time, he sees the flicker of Murdoc's eyes shift lightning-quick to the right, and the stable-master swiftly raises his blade in a parry. Their swords clash, and Murdoc grunts as the impact resonates through his arm. "Useless," Stuart challenges, proud of his own victory.

Murdoc grins widely. "Or I've distracted ya long enough for my compatriot to grab yer horse and make a run for it."

"But it's only you and me here."

"Here, yes. But out on the road, only a fuckin' idiot would ambush ya alone. Sword up."

This time, Stuart lunges first. His blade slashes towards Murdoc's neck, but the highwayman deftly knocks it away. Undeterred, Stuart redirects his swing to Murdoc's legs, using the force of his own parry against him– and a fist connects with his stomach. Stuart stumbles back, winded. "Th-that's cheating!" he gasps, rubbing the bruise that's sure to form.

"Ain't ya been payin' attention?" Ire rises in Stuart's throat. Murdoc's sneer grows more mocking. "I'm a _cheat_. It's wot I _do._ "

"Is– is that why you cheated y-your father of the prince?" Stuart asks, wanting nothing more that to wipe that smirk from his face.

It works. Murdoc's face drops. His sword lowers ever so slightly. 

Stuart thrusts forward, and manages to scratch a nick on the highwayman's neck before his blade is once again knocked into the dirt. Murdoc twists his sword and strikes Stuart hard with the flat of the blade, sending him tumbling to the ground as well. He lands hard, barely missing falling on his own sword.

Murdoc looms over him, his blade trained above Stuart's heart. He feels the razor-sharp tip graze through his linen shirt and dig slightly into his skin. The highwayman's eyes darken, and fear chills Stuart's heart–

A sudden, rough laugh erupts from Murdoc's throat. "Distract yer enemy! Good, lad, that was a good one." The blade digs in a tiny bit more, beading blood, and then Murdoc pulls it away. He extends his hand; warily, Stuart takes it, and the highwayman hauls him to his feet. He draws him close enough that his breath brushes hot against Stuart's cheek. "Don't ya ever, _ever_ try that fuckin' trick with me again, mind..." Murdoc growls, then pushes him away a respectable distance. "But good play. I got ya angry, and ya returned the blow. Yer startin' to fight _dirty_. Pick yer sword up."

Disquieted, Stuart raises his sword again.

Over the next half an hour or so, he learns by way of being defeated. He lands no more than three blows on his opponent, and receives nearly quadruple that amount of nicks and bruises– but it's a strangely satisfying feeling to catch Murdoc off guard, even if it's only by dodging an attack instead of parrying.

"Alright," Murdoc says at last, deftly sidestepping one of Stuart's thrusts and sheathing his sword in a single smooth motion. "'At's enough fer now. I'm gettin' hungry." He nods towards the barn. "And ya should check on his eyelessness."

"Could you not call him that, please?" Stuart pants, a little winded from their duel. 

"I can call 'im what I like. He's not my sovereign."

Stuart frowns. "You speak almost like someone highborn," he notes. "You know Greek, you use words like 'sovereign'..."

"Wot's yer point?"

"I don't think you were always a highwayman."

Murdoc spits into the filmy dirt. "I read, 'at's all."

"Books that you stole?"

"Books my family stole, first. Then stole my own when I was old enough, yeah."

"You said that your father was the one who damaged 2D's eye, the one not injured in his fall," Stuart remembers. "Your whole family is composed of thieves, then?"

He eyes him, a frown darkening his face. "Aye. And I left."

Stuart is about to inquire further, but a noise from the barn distracts him. "Thank you for the lesson," he tells Murdoc, and returns to his love.

Light spills through the thin slats of the ceiling, painting everything inside with streaks of gold. 2D is awake; Stuart notes with an inexplicable surge of affection that he's neatly made their humble bedroll. The prince is still nude, bending over a bucket of fresh water to clean his face. When he rights himself and wipes the droplets from his face, a brilliant smile overtakes him at the sight of Stuart. "Good morning."

"Good morning, bluebird." Stuart kisses him softly, savoring his smile.

2D's hand comes up to gently lie on his chest when they part. "What happened to you?" the prince asks, concerned. "You're all covered with scratches..."

"Murdoc was teaching me to fight. To defend you."

"Oh." 2D traces a small tear in his shirt. "I...I feel that I should apologize to him. I drew your sword on him last night, and I spoke very discourteously– especially considering that he was the one who saved me a year ago. And considering that he is currently our host."

"Perhaps. He's a peculiar man," Stuart says, absently brushing a lock of hair from 2D's forehead. "He told me that he abandoned his pillaging days in favour of tending this farm, and that he left his family behind."

"I do not blame him for the latter." 2D kisses his cheek, and goes to dress. "His father was a monster. Even to him, from what I remember."

Stuart watches fondly as the prince tugs on his shirt, tucking it fastidiously into his breeches. "I suppose you are looking forward to leaving this place."

"I am, I admit. It unsettles me." He peers over at Stuart, and another bright smile dawns on his face. "But I am very glad for the moments we stole last night."

The stable-master smiles as well, warmth glowing in his chest. "I as well. You never cease to surprise me, bluebird."

2D finishes dressing, and comes to wrap his arms comfortably around Stuart's neck, tilting his head with a playful smirk. "I quite enjoyed being in control," he murmurs. "Having you underneath me, gazing up with such passion...it was a lovely sight to behold. And even lovelier to feel you within me."

"I endeavor to please, your highness."

Their mouths meet, and 2D gives a happy half-moan, half-sigh as Stuart's tongue teases at his lips. He leans closer, the heat of his body palpable even through both their clothes–

"I need my scythe," Murdoc shouts through the barn door. The lovers jump apart, a blush painting 2D's cheeks. "Can I get in there? Or am I gonna see somethin' I really, _really_ don't wanna see?"

2D hurriedly adjusts himself, and Stuart does the same. "C-come in!" the prince says, his voice remarkably composed.

The doors swing open, and Murdoc saunters in to grab his scythe. "Are the two've ya leavin' soon?" he asks bluntly, eyeing over their improvised bedding on the floor of the barn. "Cos I need this space to bale."

"Yes, we are." 2D bites his lip. "Murdoc, I am sorry for my rudeness last night–"

"Oh, I get a royal pardon, eh?" He wipes a rag from his pocket over the large curved blade of the scythe, cleaning it of dust and remnants of wheat. "What're ya apologizin' for, exactly? Confusin' me for my bastard of a father? Swingin' yer beau's sword at me?"

"A-all of it, I suppose. Especially for behaving as such when you were so hospitable to us."

"Even though you only let us sleep in your barn," Stuart can't help but add.

Murdoc laughs roughly. "Don't s'pose ya have another pretty ring to make this apology worth my time, do ya?"

The prince frowns. "No. But–"

"Then we're even an' done. Get goin', and don't leave spunk on my floor." With that, he leaves, not bothering to close the door behind him.

2D lets out a breath. "He confuses me greatly," he whispers to Stuart.

"Me, too." Stuart shakes his head, then goes to gather their things. 2D helps, rolling their blankets neatly before stuffing them into one of the bags Russel had provided. "Have you had breakfast?"

"A small bite. I was thinking we could stop and eat properly, and also treat our hair. But not here, I think."

"That is a very sound idea."

They leave the barn, and as they load their horse-cart, Stuart can see the glint of Murdoc's scythe in the fields beyond the buildings. 2D raises his hand against the glare, peering out at him. "A most peculiar man," he murmurs thoughtfully. "But...I think that I am glad we came here."

Stuart offers his hand, and 2D uses his firm grip as leverage to mount their horse. He's getting quite good at it. "Really?"

"Yes. I feel a sense of– of closure. Is that strange?"

The stable-master mounts in front of him, and kisses his hand. "I do not think it strange at all."

The road is smooth, and the wind brisk. 2D's hair whips about his face, tickling the back of Stuart's neck, and his hands are warm about his waist. The rolling fields of wheat and grain, glowing golden in the sun, tumble past both sides of the earthen road. Sheep and horses graze placidly as they pass livestock farms; once, they see a young boy herding a flock of fluffy white sheep, assisted by a bounding dog. 2D waves to him, and the boy waves back. Soon after they pass that farm, the fields melt into woods, and the air grows thick with birdsong.

Now a comfortable distance from Murdoc's farm, they stop at a small clearing for breakfast. Stuart eats ravenously; he's hungrier from his and Murdoc's training than he'd thought. 2D munches contentedly on an apple, gazing at the scenery around them.

"I want our land to look like this," he declares after a time. "Woods and fields, and perhaps a pond like the one we swam in yesterday."

Stuart smiles around his mouthful of pork. "Our land?"

"When my father knights you, he will grant you a parcel of land. It's how these things work. And then we could live there together, in a fine, large estate."

"We wouldn't till the land ourselves, then?" Stuart teases.

"No, we would govern whoever lives on the land we own. They would bring their crops to us, and in return, we would protect them."

"I must say, it doesn't sound a fair exchange."

2D tilts his head curiously. "Why not?"

"You only know of it in concept," Stuart explains. "For the people working the land– for my family, as an example, before our farm was destroyed– 'protection' is a feeble promise in exchange for hard labour. Farming is not as simple as picking an apple. You till the land, make sure that it stays arable; tools and ploughs must be carefully upkept, and the bulls needed to pull them must stay fed and healthy. Rot and disease must be dealt with and prevented, fertilizer must be payed for, the weather might ruin your yield...and most of that yield, by the by, does not by law belong to you. This slice of bread–" He holds aloft a slice of fragrant pumpernickel. "It can be eaten in a mere minute, but it comes from months of labour. Years, perhaps."

The prince's eyebrows had been raising steadily through Stuart's explanation. "My goodness," he says at last. "I...I had never considered it from a– from another point of view."

"From a peasant's point of view?" Stuart asks, smiling to show that he means no harm by it.

2D still blushes, though. "I did not mean..."

"I take no offense, bluebird. Our backgrounds are different. I would not know the first thing about running an estate, for example."

This is easier footing. "And I have been trained for it." 2D smiles again. "When we live together, I will instruct you– and your perspective on the matter will ensure that we treat our people with kindness and generosity."

"Our people," Stuart muses, thoughtful. It's a very strange concept to him.

"First the people who work our land, and then...well, the inhabitants of all of Kong. It is to be _our_ kingdom, after all, if I have my way."

"Do you want to be king, 2D?"

He hesitates. "I have been trained all my life to succeed my father."

"But do you _want_ it?" Stuart presses.

The prince is silent for a long time. He gazes at the thick green woods around them, and the rolling fields just beyond. A bird starts to sing somewhere close by.

"I do," 2D says at last. "I love this land. I want it to prosper. I want its people to be safe and happy and healthy. I want to be remembered as a good ruler, and a good man. It frightens me sometimes, the enormity of my responsibility when I take the throne..." He looks to Stuart, and, smiling, takes his hand. "But if you are with me, I will not be afraid."

Stuart leans forward to kiss him softly, threading his fingers through the prince's sun-warmed hair. "You're going to be a wonderful king," he whispers, tipping their foreheads together.

"So will you." 2D nuzzles him. "Or else a wonderful advisor and consort."

With another tender kiss, Stuart pulls reluctantly away. "As much as I adore sunning with you, I feel that we should be on our way to Lady Noodle's.

"The sooner I can write to Paula, the better," 2D agrees. "And we should disguise our hair for the road."

"That would be best, yes." 

2D fetches the bottle of polish, and he and Stuart repeat the treating of each others' hair. Once 2D's chestnut brown and Stuart's raven black has set, they pack up their picnic and resume their journey.

"Have you rode through these woods before?" 2D asks, gazing up at the thick foliage overhead as they ride along the forested path.

"I have not. This is the furthest from Kong that I have ever journeyed."

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He leans his head against Stuart's back. "So peaceful and still."

"It truly is." The verdant leaves whisper with the wind and the unseen comings and goings of animals in the brush, and birdsong scores the gentle rustling. The quiet _clop-clop, clop-clop_ of their horse's hoofs lend an unhurried, rhythmic beat.

Eventually, 2D's voice, high and sweet, joins the natural orchestra.

"To keep faith," he sings, "to guard your honour, to seek peace, to obey; to fear, to serve, and to honour– all these I wish to do for you until your death."

Stuart smiles, his heart warming. He's sure that 2D can feel it beneath his palms as his hands encircle his chest.

"For I love you so much– I do not lie– that one could dry up the high seas and hold back its waves before I could hold back from loving you," 2D continues. "I do not lie; my thoughts, my memory, my pleasure and my desire are endlessly with you, whom I cannot abandon nor drive from my mind." He lets the last note linger and fade until it's swallowed by birdsong.

"That's beautiful," Stuart says softly. "Did you write it?"

2D laughs. "Oh– no, it's quite a famous song. _To Keep Faith,_ or _Foy Porter_ in its original tongue." He leans forward and kisses Stuart's cheek. "I do mean every word, however."

"They are all returned, trust me." 

"I do."

"Would you sing again? I adore your voice."

2D hums; Stuart can feel the slight heat from his cheek as he blushes. "I would be happy to."

He sings another love song, and two hymns– one in a language that Stuart doesn't recognize. The stable-master basks in the clear, lovely sound of his voice, carried beautifully by the soft breeze, until 2D's voice tires.

"Was that Greek?" he asks, as they stop by the side of the road so 2D can take a drink of water. "The last song?"

"Latin." 2D daintily dabs the corner of his mouth. "But I do know Greek, as well."

Stuart whistles. "It took me long enough to learn courtly English. How can you hold three languages in your mind?"

"Five, actually." He holds out a hand and counts them off. "English, Latin, Greek, Italian, Spanish. The others are easy if you learn Latin first."

"Good lord." Stuart shakes his head. "And here I am, proud of my skills with horses."

"Don't disparage yourself!" 2D insists, frowning. "As I've said, we simply had different upbringings. One does not devalue the other."

"If you say so." He helps him back onto the horse, mounting in front, and they set off again. "Could you teach me a little?"

"Latin?"

"Yes. A sentence, perhaps."

"Hm..." 2D nestles his chin on his lover's shoulder. " _Ex profundo cordis te amo._ "

"Ex– ex profundo cordis te armo."

" _Amo_ , not _armo_. I love you from the bottom of my heart, not the bottom of my armoury."

"Is that what that phrase means?" Stuart smiles, clasping his hand. "I love you from the bottom of my heart?"

"Well, I do." He leans forward to kiss him– but abruptly, Stuart stops him. "Huh?"

"There is someone coming." Stuart turns as the sound of hoofbeats behind them grows louder. 

Before long, a wagon comes into view. It's brightly decorated, with a green awning and red shutters. It almost looks like a moving market-stall, shuttered but still advertising the rows of dried herbs handing from its roof.

"Hallo!" A cheery shout splits the air as the driver of the wagon grins widely at him. He's a portly fellow, pink-faced and balding. To Stuart's growing dread, he pulls up alongside them, keeping pace with their horse. "Beautiful day, is it not?"

"Y-yes, quite." Stuart clears his throat and gives the man a pleasant smile. "Fair roads to you, sir."

"Beautiful yesterday, too," the man continues, to Stuart's dismay. "Good weather for drying my chamomile. Don't suppose either of you would like to buy some?"

"No, thank you."

The man peers at 2D and whistles. "Say, lad, what happened to your eyes?"

"I–" 2D seizes with anxiety. "I...fell."

"Well, perhaps a poultice of my leeks could cure it! Apply nightly, and any infection will fade like a forgotten dream!"

"No, thank you."

"I'm Ulric," the man says blithely, not seeing the loaded glances that 2D and Stuart trade. "I'm headed for the marketplace at Overcliff– hell of a journey! Five days riding, eleven days away from the wife– not that I mind that part, ha!" He laughs heartily at his own joke. "And what are your names?"

"Stuart."

"And I am–" 2D stumbles over the first syllable of his name, stopping himself short. "...Tuathal," he says, after a short pause.

"Where are you headed to?"

"Our– our sister's house!" 2D blurts. "Er...my sister. We aren't– Stuart and I aren't brothers. We're friends! Just friends. Good friends. Going to m-my sister's house. Which is a normal house, and not a castle. I'm a peasant."

Ulric raises a bushy eyebrow. "Are you alright, Tuathal?"

"...yes. No? Yes. Yes, I'm fine. I'm Tuathal, and I'm fine."

Thankfully, the merchant brushes this off. "I hope you don't mind my company," he says jovially. "It's been far too long since I've seen a friendly face."

"I..." Stuart clears his throat, thrown off by 2D's flurry of words. "We–"

"Excellent!" Ulric beams. "Best make the most of a long journey, eh?"

Nearly half an hour later, Stuart is absolutely certain that Ulric is the most talkative man he has ever met. The merchant's entire marriage is laid bare to 2D and Stuart, as are the complications of raising six children of varying ages, the stress of managing a business, the ups and downs of cultivating herbs, how very beautiful the weather is today, what precisely goes into the construction of a new goat-pen, and, bizarrely, the intricacies of a romance between two characters who neither 2D nor Stuart had ever heard of. 

"Her love for Beichan lasted ten years," Ulric continues, growing misty-eyed, "and when she finally arrived at his home in England, he was marrying another woman..."

"No!" 2D gasps. He had been feigning interest at first, but at this latest twist, his eyes widen.

" _Yes!_ Some woman from Beichan's village who'd turned his eye."

"What did Shusy Pye do?" 2D grips Stuart's arm. "Did she win him back?"

Ulric smiles. "She did indeed. She interrupted the wedding, and Beichan rushed into her arms. He returned his new bride's dowry in double, and he and Shusy Pye lived for many happy years together."

"Oh, how wonderful...isn't that lovely, Stu?" 

"Hm?" Stuart straightens in his saddle; he'd fallen into a near-stupor. "Yes, absolutely."

"I have such a weakness for love stories," Ulric continues, mopping at his eyes with his sleeve. "Especially the tragic ones that eventually end happily." He sighs. "If only real life were as sweet."

2D squeezes Stuart's waist, subtly enough that Ulric doesn't notice. "Well, sometimes it is."

"Yes, I suppose so. The songs must be based on something, after all!" The merchant chuckles. "I wonder if one will be written about the stolen prince?"

At this, Stuart's attention fully returns. "Pardon?" he asks, careful to disguise the worry in his voice.

"Surely you've heard! It only happened yesterday." Ulric leans over to them, excited at the chance to share such juice gossip. "The prince of Kong, 2D– he was stolen from his bed on the very night his engagement was announced! Kidnapped!"

2D has gone rigidly still behind Stuart. "K-kidnapped? Did they say b-by who?"

"Highwaymen, from what I've heard. Rumour has it that one of the family's own servants conspired with them, letting them into the castle to capture the prince. The king and queen have sent knights all over the kingdom to search for him and return him safely. As soon as they do, the wedding will be held– I've heard that Paula, his betrothed, is setting out to Kong this very day. She is _very_ angry that her fiance is missing. I've heard that at her insistence, they will be married the minute he is recovered." The merchant sighs wistfully, not seeing the looks of horror exchanged between 2D and Stuart. "Isn't it romantic?"

Stuart's heart pounds in his throat. "What if they do not find him?"

"Well, given the weight of the potential alliance, and the princess's infamous disposition..." Ulric pauses thoughtfully, and 2D clutches ever tighter at Stuart's waist. "I suppose there might be war."

The world seems to fall from under Stuart. As if through a fog, he hears Ulric point out the diverging path that he's to take to Overcliff, and bidding the pair goodbye. 2D at least manages a polite farewell, and Ulric departs, oblivious to the cataclysm he's brought upon them both.

"St-Stuart," 2D breathes, as soon as he's sure the merchant is out of earshot. "Stuart, I–"

"War." He feels numb. "Because of us. Because– because of _me_."

"Stop the horse, Stuart." He does, and shakily dismounts. 2D immediately pulls him into a passionate kiss. "Nothing will come between us," the prince tells him, cupping his love's face. His dark eyes are fierce. "I will not let it. We– we will conquer this."

"2D–"

"I love you. Nobody will change that, _nothing_ will ever change that." He kisses his forehead. "We will keep riding for Lady Noodle's estate. She will help us. And I can still send a letter to Paula, I can still convince her. Russel has met her, he says that she can be reasonable."

"What if she doesn't agree?" Stuart whispers. A tear, unbidden, leaks from his eye. 2D kisses it away, but more follow as panic overtakes Stuart. "Sh-she will take you from me."

"I would die before I would marry her. I swear it."

"D-don't say that..."

2D kisses him again. "I never truly lived before I loved you," he says softly. "I will never let us be parted. If I cannot return home, if that dream I proposed last night n-never comes true...I would not mind being destitute and exiled, as long as I am with you." He hugs Stuart close. "But all isn't lost. We can still argue our case. We can still fight for our future."

Slowly, Stuart nods. "To...to Noodle's, th-then."

"To Noodle's."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the story of Beichan and Shusy Pye is a real medieval ballad, it's called "Young Beichan" and it's kind of racist. _Foy Porter_ , the song 2D sings, is also a real song– and Tuathal is also a real Gaelic name! Even though it's a fantasy world, I still like having real elements. And yes, they literally live in Kingdom Kong. I couldn't resist.
> 
> Sorry for the lack of love scenes in this chapter, I tried to find a place to put one but it really didn't work with the flow of the chapter. But you _can_ find more sexy content on askalt2d(.)tumblr(.)com, including the (WAY shorter) inspiration for this fic! (above url, then post/613070895333916672 if you're interested)
> 
> Next chapter of this one should be up soon; if not, I appreciate your patience! :)


	6. In Which A Promise Is Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2D's POV. Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I have a lot going on irl. Enjoy!

Stuart is silent as they ride hard for Noodle's estate. 2D's thoughts, too, are racing. Can Paula truly be reasoned with? Will the letter even reach her, if she's traveling from Artania to Kong? And what of his parents? Would they listen if 2D tells them that he left willingly? Or– and 2D tightens his arms around Stuart, trembling at the thought– would they execute the stable-master on sight for allegedly abducting the prince?

He hardly notices the forest thinning around them, giving way to more farmland. Stuart's body is warm against his, and 2D closes his eyes, desperately memorizing the feeling of his strong back pressed to 2D's chest.

 _I must savour every second of this._ Tears prick at his eyes. 

"2D, you're– you're squeezing me too tightly." 

2D loosens his grip, still keeping his hands interlocked around his lover's waist, though not as fiercely. "S-sorry."

Oddly, there's a smile in Stuart's voice. "I can scarcely breathe around you as it is."

He lets out a shaky breath. "Stuart..."

"My angel." Stuart reaches down and gently rests one hand on both of 2D's. "You told me that we will conquer this. I– I am trying to believe you." He laughs softly; 2D strains to hear it over the sound of the thundering hoofbeats below them. "Though believing in you has never been a difficulty."

"I am s-so afraid." He presses his forehead against the back of Stuart's neck, letting his tears fall hotly into the space between their bodies. "Stuart, I-I am so very afraid..."

"As am I. But– but we have to hold fast to the hope you gave me, that we will live together someday. I must believe that, otherwise– otherwise–"

"I won't let them hurt you," 2D promises, his voice thick. "I won't."

"If the letter does not work..."

"We'll keep running. We'll keep dyeing our hair, and– and hiding. We could tell Russel to tell my parents that I died, s-so they give up their search. We could live on a farm."

Stuart squeezes his hand. "I would love to see you try to yoke a bull," he says with a small chuckle. 

To 2D's surprise, he finds himself laughing as well, even as tears still spill from his eyes. "I c-could do it."

"I have no doubt." His love's voice is warm. "I believe that you could best any challenge in this world, and come singing out the other side."

His tears flow thicker at that. Stuart's utter belief and trust in him is nearly overwhelming; a few days ago, 2D wouldn't have thought it possible for one person to love another with so much conviction. But now...

"For you, I would," he swears. "I will."

"So will I. I swear it on my soul, 2D, I will _never_ stop fighting for us."

2D presses his lips to the back of his neck, peppering every inch of skin he can reach with desperate, tiny kisses. "I wish we could j-just be together. I wish– I wish you were royalty, a-and that we could– that we could marry. I wish I could share th-this with the entire world...and they'd understand that it's– it's _holy_ , what we have. What we are."

"I know." He gently grips 2D's hand and raises it up; Stuart's lips are trembling as he kisses his warm palm. "I know, bluebird."

With a shuddering sigh, the prince leans against him, closing his eyes. He doesn't try to hold back his tears; it only gives him headaches when he does. And he knows he'll need all his wits about him when they get to Lady Noodle's estate.

Orange flickers through 2D's closed eyelids as the sun passes behind the branches overhead. It must be nearly noon, though he isn't hungry. Their horse is making good speed, he knows, and they'll reach the castle before too long. He hasn't decided what to tell his friend– with Russel, it had been one matter, since he and Del turned out to be lovers as well. But will Noodle accept them? 2D hopes she will. If he has to sleep apart from Stuart tonight, tossing and turning in a huge, empty bed, he's sure he'll go mad.

"Is that it?" Stuart's voice breaks 2D's reverie. The prince looks up, rubbing at his eyes. 

In the distance before them looms a fortress-like manor, sturdy and low. Green banners fly from the ramparts; they're too far to see it, but 2D knows that they bear Noodle's crest of a wildcat flanked by two crossed swords. "Y-yes, that's her estate."

"What should I expect from her?" 2D knows that Stuart is asking the same question the prince had been asking himself.

"Kindness, I hope. It– I think it would be best to introduce you as my bodyguard, at least at first..."

"I supposed as much." Stuart shades his eyes against the sun. "How long have you known her?"

"Two years, perhaps? She was guesting at Kong palace to advise my father during a conflict with a neighbouring kingdom. I walked into the music room and found her there, composing on the lute...I was greatly surprised. Noodle is a revered warrior and strategist, you know– she grew up trained as a knight, or at least her homeland's equivalent to a knight. But she has a keen ear for music, and that is how we came to be friends." 2D nestles his chin on Stuart's shoulder. "Once she gets to know you, I think that she will like you immensely."

"Why?"

"For your bravery. Your loyalty, your kindness." He kisses his cheek. "For all the reasons I love you."

"Hopefully not _all_ the reasons."

2D laughs, his heart warming. Only Stuart could make him find humour in these dire circumstances. "No, I will always keep certain aspects of you all to myself."

They approach the estate, and 2D breathes deeply to calm himself. Thoughts buzz in his head like bees, stinging him with worry– but Stuart is with him, he reminds himself. No matter what, his love will be by his side.

A guard rides out to them before they reach the gate. "What business have you here?" she calls, stern-voiced.

2D pokes his head out from behind Stuart. "We are here to see the lady of the manor."

"Identify yourselves."

He straightens, and dons his most regal expression. "I am Prince 2D of Kong. This man, Stuart, is my bodyguard."

"Good morrow," Stuart adds.

The guard narrows her eyes. "The blue-haired prince?" She gazes pointedly at his hair, dyed brown from the furniture polish.

2D huffs. "We are in open air, not traveling by carriage. Would it not be foolish to forego a disguise? I would have made an easy target."

"There is no proof of your identity, then. Leave these grounds."

"My hair is not my only identifier." 2D leans forward, opening his eyes wide to let the guard see his damaged eyeballs. "Am I not known as the black-eyed prince, as well?"

Taken aback, the guard bows. "My apologies, your highness. Right this way."

As she leads them past the gates into the courtyard, Stuart whispers, "I have never seen you in such form. I was taken by the urge to bow, myself."

Despite the weight of their situation, 2D hides a smile. "Perhaps later, dearest."

Stuart dismounts first, and helps the prince down after him. As they wait for the guard to announce them to Noodle, 2D gazes around. The estate is thinly staffed for such a large building, yet the grounds are neat and tidy. Much of the courtyard is taken up by a training ground. He eyes a pile of demolished jousting dummies, remembering Noodle's skill as a warrior.

"Prince 2D!" calls a familiar voice. Noodle, a rare smile gracing her usually serious face, strolls quickly towards him. 2D notes, smiling himself, the unladylike way she hoists her long mauve skirts above her shoes in order to move unencumbered; she is far more comfortable wearing armor than a gown. Her long, dark hair is bound in a net, with spiky locks escaping to frame her face in an unorthodox yet rather becoming way. She comes to a stop before 2D and Stuart and begins to bow, straight-spined, before correcting herself and dipping in a curtsy. "It is a great pleasure to see you."

"You as well, my lady." 2D hugs her, foregoing formality. "This– this is Stuart, my bodyguard."

"My lady." Stuart bows.

"Sir." Noodle's green eyes flick over him quickly before returning her attention to 2D. "You letter spoke of an engagement," she says bluntly, taking his arm and leading him through the courtyard into the great hall. Stuart trots to catch up, following a step behind 2D. "I understand that you mean to break this. That is why you have come, yes?"

"Y-yes," 2D says, glancing back to Stuart for assurance. His lover's smile steels his heart a little. "I do not wish to marry the princess. I cannot find any love in my heart for her."

"It is my understanding that a marriage as an alliance between kingdoms does not require love." Noodle releases his arm and sits at the head of the grand table, gesturing with a sword-calloused hand for 2D to sit facing her. Stuart hovers awkwardly for a moment before taking his place, standing, behind him. Noodle leans forward, lacing her fingers together. "It is a dangerous move, refusing an alliance. It could lead to war, and Artania's army is far stronger than Kong's."

This is not how 2D had expected this exchange to go. Noodle seems to be taking a strategist's role instead of the sisterly wisdom and kindness he is more familiar with. "I– I do not wish to start a war–"

"Then marry her."

"I do not wish to do that, either." 2D firms his jaw. "Emphatically."

Noodle looks again at Stuart, and 2D's heart catches in his throat. "Would you leave us, bodyguard?" she says, not unkindly. 

"He stays," 2D says, before he can stop himself. "He– he is is my confidant."

Her eyebrows raise subtly. "I see." Noodle permits herself a sigh. "2D, I understand you well enough to know that you would not run without reason." Her accented voice is soft. "But I cannot advise this. The princess Paula is not...hm. She is stubborn, I mean to say. She has her eyes fixed upon you strategically, and, I believe, romantically. To turn her down would be seen as a personal slight, and she is not a person one should cross."

2D bites his lip, glancing behind Noodle. Two guards stand beside the doorway to the great hall, as is customary. He lowers his voice. "Noodle, may we– may we speak in a more private room?"

"Why?"

"What I have to say is– is personal." Stuart's hand goes to the back of 2D's chair, fingers brushing his shoulder. 2D doesn't have to look at him to know that his lover is unsure if they can trust Noodle with the truth. But it seems the only way she could understand. "Please?"

Noodle hesitates, then nods. "Alright. I will give you a tour of my garden." She smiles again. "The roses are in bloom; I know you are fond of them." She rises, and 2D rises with her. "Will your confidant join us?"

"Yes."

"May my guards?" Her tone is light, but 2D sees the calculation in her eyes. She's asking if Stuart is joining them as a guard and confidant, or as a member of the discussion.

2D weighs his words. "The matter I wish to discuss is quite personal. If I may, I would prefer if only Stuart joins us."

"Very well." Noodle says a few words to her guards in her native language, too quick for 2D to recognize any phrases that Noodle had taught him. One guard answers, her voice smooth; they must be native speakers, 2D thinks. Noodle nods, then takes his arm again. She leads him and Stuart down the corridor, through a few stately and minimally decorated rooms, and into a small courtyard.

What personality of Noodle's is missing from her estate's rooms is easily found in her garden. Bright flowers bloom magnificently in the late afternoon light, busting forth in colours 2D didn't know flowers could come in. He lets go of Noodle's arm to bend towards a delicate coral-coloured rose. "Oh, they're beautiful!"

Noodle smiles widely. "It's my sanctuary." Out of the presence of her staff, she drops her courtly grammar, letting her accent flow more freely. "I care for the flowers myself. They come from all over; some are imported from my home, some from deserts, some from jungles..."

"They're gorgeous." 2D inhales the perfume of the rose, then takes a seat on a stone bench nearby. He hesitates– then, heart pounding, he gestures Stuart over. "Noodle, I must tell you something."

Stuart goes to his side, nervousness in his eyes. His breath catches as 2D takes his hand, fingers trembling. "Are you sure?" he asks, seemingly unable to stop himself.

"I am." 2D gazes steadily at him, and then at Noodle. "Stuart and I are in love," he tells her. "That is why I cannot marry the princess– not only can I never love her, it would be agony to live in Artania and never see my Stuart again. And if I stay in Kong and Paula moves here, it would be even more painful to see my true love every day and go to another's bed every night." He draws in a shuddering breath. "Please do not think less of me for this," 2D begs. "I-I am still the man you once called your brother. I have not changed, Noodle...I am only sharing with you a part of myself I have only recently discovered."

She's silent for a moment. It seems like years to 2D. When Noodle speaks again, quietly, he can hardly hear it over the pounding of his own heart.

"I could never think less of you, brother." Noodle reaches forward and takes his other hand. "Of course I accept you. Of course."

An incredulous smile dawns on 2D's face. "Then–"

"But your love, as wonderful and bright as it is, cannot be the cause of bloodshed," she says gently. "I have said it before. You do not need to love Paula to marry her. The alliance between Artania and Kong must be made– and if marriage is what the princess wants, it would mean devastation to deny her."

It's as if she's slapped him. 2D draws his hand away from her warm grasp, icy shock flooding through him. 

Stuart speak, his voice trembling a little. "Lady Noodle, surely there's something you can do. Or that 2D can do. Anything."

"The princess has decided what she wants. Once made, an engagement is binding." Noodle sighs. "Even by fleeing, you may have put lives in danger. It is word that you have been kidnapped, 2D. If it were discovered that you fled of your own will, it would be seen as a horrible slight. You must return home, and you must marry Paula." She gazes sympathetically at 2D. "You and Stuart still may see each other, and hold your love in your hearts. But it must stay that way. Once wedded, you cannot break your role as a faithful husband–"

2D stands, waves crashing in his ears. His head is buzzing, aching. "I-I will be Stuart's husband, or– or no husband! I would _die_ before marrying Paula–"

"Bluebird, do not say that..." Stuart embraces him, cupping the back of his neck. Despite the world falling down around him, a modicum of calm settles over 2D as his closeness. As he soaks it in, though, tears spring to his eyes. He will never be held like this again. Never be kissed, touched, adored. Never see Stuart in his bed in the morning, sleepy and soft. Never feel that sacred closeness as their bodies join, never feel Stuart's worship warm him from head to toe. Already, the tender joy that comes of Stuart's touch is turning to agony at the thought of this being one of their last embraces.

"I am so sorry, 2D." Noodle's voice is mournful. "Truly, I am."

"Y-you _aren't_." He struggles to hold back a sob, and fails. Tears flood down his cheeks, staining Stuart's shirt. "You d-don't– you could _never_ understand." Stuart holds him tighter, voice shaking as he murmurs indistinct comforts.

"Listen to me," Noodle tells him, more sternly. "What you are feeling is true love, yes?"

"Y- _yes._ "

"Imagine another couple who love each other this much. Imagine a hundred. Men and women devoted to each other– perhaps men and men, like yourselves, adoring each other with a power that seems to supersede anything else in the world." Her voice sharpens. "And now imagine those couples parted in death, in a war between Artania and Kong. Families ripped apart forever. Loves like the love you and Stuart share, ended in a slash of a blade. Hundreds. Thousands, perhaps, if it lasts long enough."

2D pales. "B-but..."

"You say this love is worth your life, 2D. Is it worth the lives of your subjects?"

He falls silent, still shuddering with sobs. It's Stuart who speaks. "No," he says gently, his own voice thick with tears. He cups 2D's cheek and raises his face so their eyes can meet. Stuart looks more heartbroken than 2D has ever seen him. "She's right, my love. I would die for you, you know that. B-but...but we can't let a war be fought over us."

"Stuart..."

"My bluebird." Stuart kisses him, not caring if Noodle is watching. His lips are trembling and salty with tears. 2D kisses him back, desperately.

When they part, 2D feels as if his heart has shattered. But he knows the answer he needs to give.

"I'll always be yours," he whispers, gazing plaintively at his love. "Even– e-even when I am Paula's h-husband, I will always belong t-to you."

At the word _husband_ , Noodle stands. She takes her friend's hand. "I am sorry. It truly is the only way."

2D nods, not trusting himself to speak again. Numbness is taking over him; he feels as though some piece of his soul has been stolen, or destroyed. Only Stuart's presence is keeping him whole.

"May...may we at least stay here for tonight, Lady Noodle?" Stuart asks. His voice is steadier than 2D had expected; even now, his love's strength amazes him. "We will ride for Kong in the morning, b-but–"

"Of course," she says, giving him a nod. "My guestroom is yours. My staff won't disturb you, I will make sure of it."

"Th-thank you," 2D manages at last, wiping his tears. With a final, soft kiss, he pulls away a respectable distance from Stuart. "I..."

"And you need not hide from them," Noodle adds. "All the members of my household are unceasing in their loyalty. You may be as affectionate as you wish; they will not breathe a word."

Even in his shattered state, 2D stares at her incredulously. "How– how can you b-be sure?"

Noodle smiles, a little wryness in her expression. "They are loyal to their lady. I will leave it there."

"I d-do not–" Before 2D can inquire further, a bell rings distantly.

"Supper." Noodle squeezes his hand, and releases him. "If you do not mind, I would like a word with Stuart."

2D glances at his love, a little worried, and reluctant to part from him, but Stuart kisses his cheek reassuringly. "Get ready for supper, sweetling," he murmurs. "I'll join you shortly."

"Alright." He chances another chaste kiss, needing to make the most of every single moment he can.

"Tell Marcella to prepare a room for two," Noodle tells him. "And my bath is yours to use."

"Th-thank you." 2D manages a smile. "For your hospitality, a-and...well. For not trying t-to change how I feel. For accepting Stuart and me."

"I know my advice was not what you wanted to hear, brother." Noodle's expression softens. "I deeply regret the choice you are forced to make. Trust me when I say that this is the only peaceful way."

Tears threaten at his eyes once again, so he nods instead of speaking further. Stuart takes his hand and kisses it softly; 2D kisses his in return, then leaves the two of them in the garden.

2D maintains his composure as best he can as he makes his way to the guestroom. He relays Noodle's instruction to the steward, Marcella, who accepts it without question, and then makes his way to the baths.

When she had first come to this land and made her home here, Noodle had chosen this particular estate partially because of the warm spring that flows underneath, gathering into a man-made pool in the lowermost part of the manor. Blue and white tiles line the circular bath, its waters softly lit by torches and a single chandelier. 2D undresses and slips into the warm water, sighing shakily. It soothes his muscles, but his mind and soul are still in tatters.

After all of this effort, all the hardships and joys he and Stuart have undergone...it was all for nothing. He has to return home, and he has to marry the princess. Nothing has changed–

No. Tears drip down his face, splashing into the spring water. Everything has changed. Their love isn't worthless. It still means everything to him. Nobody can take away what he and Stuart have, no matter what happens. 2D will always hold that love in his soul; he will always have the bright, precious memories of their time as lovers, free and joyful. As long as he lives, he will have their first night together. Their flight to Russel's, the first time they slept in each other's arms. That afternoon in the forest pond, making love by the river. Even staying in Murdoc's barn, finding joy and comfort with each other in the face of the memories that have scarred 2D for so long.

These last few days have been the happiest of 2D's life. He would not trade them for anything.

He lets his head slip under the water; in a moment of madness, it occurs to him to stay there, to part his lips and let the air leave his lungs fully, to die young and in love rather than old and saddened from years of unhappy marriage. After a second or two of perfect stillness, though, 2D comes back up, gasping. 

Even if he loses Stuart, he can't give up now.

2D cleans the dust of the road from his body, washing the dye from his hair. As Paula's husband– he shudders at the thought– he'll still have power. If they go to Artania, he'll be able to bring whoever he likes. Perhaps he could appoint Stuart as his advisor, or even, as a last resort, his manservant. And if they stay at Kong, he could make it known to Paula that riding horses is one of his greatest joys. No matter what, he can always find an excuse to keep Stuart close.

He rises from the water and dries himself with the soft towel provided to him, then dresses for supper.

The great hall is prepared for a feast when he arrives. Stuart is already there, seated one seat over from Noodle. His own true blue hair is damp; he must have taken a bath as well. He's dressed finely in gold and green, and he smiles tenderly as 2D takes a seat between his friend and his love.

"To Kong," Noodle says, raising her chalice and her voice, "to King David, to Queen Rachel. To Prince 2D."

The room echos her toast, and everyone begins to eat.

"What did you and Noodle speak of?" 2D asks Stuart, as Noodle is distracted with conversation with the woman to her left.

"Our journey back, mostly." Stuart takes a bite of his veal. "She has offered us a carriage, and a driver."

"A driver..." Despite his heartache, 2D smiles. "You will ride with me, then?"

"I will stay by your side as long as I can." Beneath the table, Stuart takes his hand. 

2D swallows against the threat of tears. "M-me, too."

"She proposed a narrative for us to follow," Stuart continues. "You were taken by kidnappers, and they stole a horse from my stable to transport you. I awoke from the noise and followed them, and at my first chance, I rescued you. This way I can maintain my innocence, and my good favour in your family's eyes. They might even find a place in their court for me as a reward for bringing their son home safely."

"That's...that's brilliant." 2D's mood brightens, if only a little. If Stuart is honoured with a position in court, it will be easier for 2D to keep him by his side. And with the personal tie of Stuart as his rescuer, their bond of _'friendship'_ would not be as sudden or suspicious.

"She is very wise." Stuart lowers his voice a little. "Far younger than I expected, too, from the life you described. I thought she would be a wizened old general."

"Noodle was a child soldier in her homeland," 2D confides. "As she grew older, so did her fame and notoriety. By her eighteenth year, she was tired of war. She came to this land as a sort of retirement, vowing only to consult in battle and never to fight in one herself."

"No wonder she advocated so fiercely for you to retain peace." Stuart squeezes his hand. "Are you going to eat, bluebird? You've hardly touched your food."

2D shakes his head, his heart aching again at the nickname. "I'm not hungry." Sadness and worry are already gnawing too hard on his gut; he fears that any bite he swallows would immediately come back up.

"At least some water, then? For me."

"F-for you, then." He sips at his water; it's sour in his mouth, but he continues to drink. Eventually, his stomach settles enough that he chances trying some bread and pork, as well. 

Supper passes in a blur. Stuart is a comfort, a solid presence by his side, but 2D can't help but let his thoughts drag him back home to his waiting doom. Will Paula be a kind wife? Her reputation is worrying– stubborn, fierce, ready to threaten war if 2D cannot be hers– but Russel said that she seemed a good match, back when they first talked of her. Maybe she can understand if 2D isn't a loving husband. But what if she falls in love with him? Could he lie? Could he pretend to love her, too? Or should he tell her the truth? Would she be sympathetic, or have him sentenced to some horrible fate for his sin? What if she discovers Stuart's role, and sentences him as well? What if–

Out of nowhere, Stuart presses a fleeting kiss to his cheek, tender and swift. 2D's breath quickens. "St-Stuart–"

"You were drifting away from me," his love murmurs. "I want– I want our next few days together to be as happy as possible. Stay here, in the moment. I want as much of you as I can have."

"You have all of me." His heart swells; Stuart has more to lose in this than he does, and yet it's Stuart who seeks to comfort, not to be comforted. "What did I ever d-do to deserve such a love?" 2D asks thickly, leaning his head against Stuart's shoulder. Let the others see. He doesn't care.

"You didn't have to do anything," Stuart says simply. "I was yours from the moment I was born. I was made to find you, to adore you, to give everything of myself to you. You are my soul, 2D."

Words escape him for a moment. The clatter of knives and forks fades; there seems to be no one on earth but him and Stuart. His stable-master. His love.

"If...if I marry Paula," 2D says, putting his hand on Stuart's, "I want you to know that– that every word I speak on the altar...it will be to you. My heart will be wed to yours."

Stuart's breath hitches. "Bluebird–"

He's interrupted by Noodle clearing her throat. "2D, could I ask your company? I know that today has been...trying, to say the least. And when we first met, you said that music helped you to feel at ease. I have a lute, if you have your voice. You may refuse if you wish, of course."

2D squeezes Stuart's hand, smiling at him. "Y-you said you wanted to hear me play, didn't you? At Russel's estate?"

"I did." Stuart returns his smile, even as the glint of tears shines in his eyes. 

Noodle's lute is brought, and she and 2D take their place as supper is cleared away. She strums a chord, considering– and, eyes lighting with an idea, begins to play a familiar tune. 2D's gaze find Stuart's as he sings. It's a short, sweet melody, and one he's familiar with, but the weight of today's decision brings more meaning to the words than they had ever had before.

"The trust I have in you, my love, without wanting any other, lets me forget all pain that shall ever come to me." His throat closes, briefly, with tears; Noodle covers for him by playing the melody's refrain again. 

From his place at the table, Stuart gives him a smile, sweet and sad at the same time. At his encouragement, 2D recovers, and continues. "One day we shall see each other; this I know only through– through the trust I have in you."

No matter what, he thinks, he will find a way to stay by Stuart's side.

"Nothing shall come between us n-nor deny us, nothing shall do us harm. All of my strength comes, my love, from the trust I have in you."

Noodle concludes with a flourishing chord, and her retinue applauds. Stuart applauds, too, never looking away from 2D. The world disappears again, narrowed to those blue eyes, to the tender smile 2D has grown to cherish more than anything else on earth.

"Thank you, 2D," Noodle says, bringing him to his senses. She touches his hand. "I hope it was not a poor choice. I do not wish to bring even more sorrow–"

"No, it was– it was perfect." 2D smiles. "Thank you."

"I will leave the rest of the night to the two of you." Noodle kisses his cheek, and goes to join her table.

Stuart stands, sensing his cue. He offers his arm to 2D, who takes it gratefully.

They're silent as they walk the halls, never ceasing contact with each other. For a single, absurd moment, 2D imagines it as a wedding march– the two of them walking towards a blissful fate, to be joined forever.

The guest bedroom is on the top floor of the estate. The narrow windows look out over the grassy fields and sprawling woods, softly golden in the dying light of the evening. The room itself is warm and simply decorated, with tapestries of forest scenes draping the walls and a roaring fire in the hearth. What catches 2D's eye the most, though, is the enormous, comfortable bed in the centre of the room. There's room enough for two, if not five, and the mattress looks lusciously soft.

"May I undress you?" Stuart asks quietly. 2D turns; his love is close enough for 2D to see the drying dampness in the corner of his eye. He leans forward and kisses it away.

"Please." 2D's voice is soft, too.

Stuart's hands find the buttons of his vest. He undoes each with care, just as he had the first night they were together. 2D's breath catches in his throat as Stuart frees him of the garment, letting the fine, stiff fabric fall away to reveal his linen undershirt. He's never been so slow to rid 2D of his clothing; it feels like a sacrament, something holy. It's only when he undoes the tie at 2D's neck, letting the collar of his shirt slip down to reveal his collarbone, that urgency overtakes him. Stuart's lips find his neck, and 2D sighs, melting against him.

"You are so beautiful," the stable-master breathes. His voice is thick with tears again. "My– my angel..."

"Yours." 2D cups the back of his head and draws him back so their eyes meet. "I will always be yours, Stuart."

"As I am y-yours." Stuart searches his face; 2D gets the sense that he is memorizing every inch of him, committing the prince to memory. Every eyelash, every faint freckle. "I– I adore you. With all of my heart, with all of my soul. With everything I am."

There's an ache in 2D's heart that refuses to go away, even as Stuart's words warm him to his core. _How cruel the world can be, to give me such a love only to snatch it from my grasp._ He truly had never felt alive until Stuart awakened him; how can he ever feel this way without him? How can he speak, walk, _exist_ without Stuart's adoration to sustain him?

But their time together isn't over. Not yet.

"Make love to me," he whispers, not caring that his voice is shaking. "Please, I–"

Stuart kisses him before he can speak further. Those warm, chapped lips press so gently against his that a fresh bout of tears pushes at 2D's eyes, dampening his cheeks, dripping onto Stuart's shirt. The stable-master walks forward, coaxing 2D back with gentle guidance until the backs of the prince's legs press against the bed. 2D sinks down willingly, lying back to gaze up at his love. Stuart dips down to kiss him, pressing him tenderly against the mattress, and suddenly 2D is filled with urgency. They're both wearing too much. They need to be bare, with nothing between their bodies– he needs to be joined with him so closely that he cannot ever be pulled away–

His lover seems to know exactly what he wants. Stuart unties the laces of 2D's breeches, nipping softly at his lower lip as 2D gasps quietly at the feeling of his warm hand on his bare skin. His own trousers follow quickly, and his fine new shirt, and then 2D's nerves sing with pleasure as Stuart grinds against him, both of them naked and desperate.

No words leave his mouth, only unbidden sighs and fragile moans. Stuart doesn't stop kissing him. He doesn't seem to be able to. 2D surrenders, lets himself be touched, ravished, worshiped. He clutches at Stuart's back, fingernails biting into the tanned skin, and suddenly he finds his voice. "Stuart– oh, Stuart–"

"I love you." Stuart's face is damp as he presses his lips to 2D's neck, not so much kissing him as breathing the words into his skin. "I-I love you, I love you, I love y-you–"

2D kisses him hard, his tears mingling with Stuart's. Each movement of their entwined bodies sends a burst of pleasure soaring through his blood; he can't be sure where his lover ends and he begins. And yet...he needs more.

"I want– I want you," 2D breathes, shuddering as Stuart kisses along his jaw. _I want to fuck you_ seems so crass, so casual. He wants to convey how fully he needs Stuart without making it sound like commonplace lust, but the words are flying from his brain. "I want t-to be inside you. I w-want to make you mine, Stuart– can I? Please?"

"I've always been yours." Those eyes, blue as the sea, shine bright with a smile as they meet 2D's gaze. "Yes, of course. Yes."

"Y-you'll need to show me how."

Stuart captures his lips once more, softly, before kneeling up and reaching for his bag. 2D spies that familiar bottle of oil in his hand. "Would you open me? Or should I?"

"I want to try..."

The stable-master hands him the oil with a kiss, and lies beside him. 2D kneels between his spread legs, committing the sight of him to memory. His hand finds Stuart's cheek and traces down, caressing his collarbone, his chest, his taut stomach. Stuart shivers as the prince's hand strokes his thighs, wandering down to his calves before smoothing back up, soft hands gliding against the grain of his hair. Goosebumps follow 2D's fingers as he explores his lover's body, tracing his hips and then finally dipping down to encircle his erection. Stuart's head falls back onto his pillow. "Oh..."

"Tell me if I move too slowly," 2D requests, entranced by the sight of Stuart's chest shuddering with each breath. "I want to savour you...but– but I do not want to tease."

"I-I do not mind. However you w-want me, you shall have me."

He dips to kiss him sweetly. "I will be gentle," 2D murmurs, brushing their foreheads together. "As– as gentle as I can be, I m-mean, as I am still learning."

Stuart smiles against his lips. "I trust you."

With a shaky breath, 2D slicks two of his fingers. He traces Stuart's rim with one, watching anxiously for any sign of discomfort. Instead, Stuart keens softly, a muscle twitching in his thigh as his back arches in a gentle curve. "Does it feel good, Stuart?" 2D asks him, purely to hear his voice again.

"Oh, yes. Yes..."

Smiling, 2D carefully, slowly enters him with the very tip of his finger. Stuart is tight around him, and so very warm. As 2D sinks in deeper, he finds himself mesmerized by Stuart's expressions, shifting as his pleasure mounts. "I can see why you love doing this to me," the prince murmurs. "You are beautiful like this. You are beautiful all the time, I mean– but oh, Stuart, right now you look...angelic. Divine."

A smile graces Stuart's face. "Are you c-calling me incorruptible?"

"I– I suppose." The picture of him writhing so gorgeously beneath him, entirely at 2D's mercy, is a sort of indelible image. Pure and eternal in his memory–

But Stuart seems to have meant it another way. His eyes gleam. "Corrupt me, then."

With a surge of lust, 2D leans down to kiss him, forgetting for a moment his gentle pace. He sinks his finger in deeper, and Stuart gasps against his lips. "S-sorry," 2D says hurriedly, moving to withdraw.

"No– k-keep going, _please_..."

" _Oh._ " He repeats the motion he'd inadvertently made, and Stuart's back arches, lips parting in another gasp. "Have– have I found it, then?"

Stuart nods, biting his lip. "More. I n-need more of you."

2D carefully slides his second finger in to join the first, making the same crooking motion. Stuart cries out in pleasure, unabashed, and 2D smiles. "Divine," he breathes again, scissoring his fingers experimentally. "Oh, my sweet Stuart."

"A-another..."

"So soon?" 2D's brow creases.

Nodding, Stuart meets his eyes. "I c-cannot wait much longer to– to take you."

Biting back a groan at his heated words, 2D slicks his third finger. He moves slowly as he enters him again, but Stuart rolls his hips, coaxing him even deeper and faster. "Stuart, please, I-I do not want to hurt you."

"You never could." 

2D swallows. "Let me take my time with you," he says instead, holding Stuart's gaze. "I...I want to remember this forever. Every moment. Every movement, every sound, every inch of your body."

The implication of his words– _I want to remember this forever, because it may be the last time–_ hangs heavily between them. 2D regrets his phrasing; this is a joyful thing, and spoiling it with their threatening future is nothing less than cruelty. But before he can speak again, Stuart leans up and tenderly captures his lips.

"Make me yours, 2D," he murmurs.

With a soft exhalation, more of a sigh than a gasp, 2D slowly nods. He kisses him yet again, unable to resist, and reaches for the oil. His hands tremble slightly as he readies himself. As he kneels once more between Stuart's legs, his love takes his hand, locking their eyes. "Hold nothing back," 2D asks softly.

"Have I ever?" There's a smile teasing at his lips.

2D guides himself to Stuart's entrance, breathing out a moan as the head of his cock brushes against the heated, oil-slicked skin. He bends again to kiss him, and sinks slowly in.

It isn't quite like anything he's experienced before. The close, tight heat of him fills all of 2D's senses; it's so different from his own hand, or even Stuart's mouth. It's nearly overwhelming. Stuart's face, too, contorts with pleasure in a way that 2D hasn't seen from him before. " _Fuck_ ," the stable-master breathes, the word breathy and almost surprised. "Oh, f-fuck–"

"N-not yet." 2D smiles, even as his shaky breathing parts his lips in little gasps. "I w-will take you more g-gently, first."

Stuart loops his arms around his prince's neck, coaxing him to lie atop his body even as he continues to slide deeper into him. Their chests press together, both slick with sweat. 2D cannot say if it's his own heartbeat he feels, or Stuart's. "Any way y-you want me, you shall– you shall have me," Stuart promises, tipping his forehead against his love's. At that, 2D's hips twitch despite his best efforts to keep still, and Stuart's body jolts, back arching once more. " _Oh–!_ "

He clenches around him, perhaps unintentionally, and 2D's blood surges at the delicious sensation. "St-Stuart, I want– oh, I want–"

" _Please._ "

With a small whimper of his own, 2D sinks in fully, letting out a heated moan as his hips press against Stuart's thighs. He looks down and blushes despite himself– he's utterly inside him now, and the obscene sight mesmerizes him. Gently, he reaches down and strokes a finger around his lover's rim, where his own cock disappears inside, and Stuart shudders with his entire body. "Mine," 2D says softly, wonderingly.

"A-always yours. My soul, my– my body. All of me." Stuart's thigh muscles twitch.

"As am I." No matter how many times they trade those words, 2D means them more and more. "F-forever."

Stuart's chest shudders. "Take me," he begs, and 2D is helpless to obey.

He draws back, and slowly thrusts forward, keening quietly at the ready embrace of Stuart's body. It seems that every movement sends his senses reeling, a new discovery to be made and cherished. Stuart clings to him, moaning with abandon, calloused hands gripping 2D's delicate shoulders. As skilled and knowledgeable as the stable-master is, 2D thinks hazily, he's entirely at his mercy now.

That thought propels him into further urgency. 2D rocks forward, finding a steady, slow rhythm. Each drag outward makes Stuart shiver; each return makes him moan. Their lips meet messily, more fiercely than the motion of their lower bodies. 2D pants against his mouth, nipping at his lower lip, and Stuart welcomes him in with a rough, tongue-muffled groan of his name.

The heat in his blood building, 2D experimentally rotates his hips– and Stuart cries out, loud enough that 2D is sure that it will carry to every ear in the huge estate. His lover clutches at his back, nails biting deep. "Again," he gasps, "a-again–"

2D gives it to him, letting his own moans of pleasure build in volume. He seeks that spot again, craving the helpless look in Stuart's eyes. His hands find purchase and leverage gripping the thick blankets beneath his love, and with newfound urgency he lets his lust overtake him, driving harder and deeper while still being careful as he can not to hurt the man he so adores.

"Oh god," Stuart pants, "oh god, oh god..."

He looks like one, 2D thinks, or at least some ineffably holy creature– splayed helplessly beneath him, blue hair tangled on the pillow and framing his face like a halo, ecstasy in every feature of his gorgeous face, eyes heavy-lidded, meeting his with such intensity that 2D's breath is stolen from him. Everything he gives him dismantles him more, and 2D hungrily collects each piece, devouring all he can.

"I-I– 2D, I c-cannot– I cannot hold on f-for much longer," Stuart manages, between moans and hitched gasps.

2D reaches down and takes his lover's erection in hand, stroking him in time with each deep thrust. Stuart keens, and a breathless, delirious smile dawns over 2D's face. "For me," he begs, pressing his lips to Stuart's neck, "f-for me–"

With a sweet, high cry of pleasure, Stuart surrenders. Warmth floods from him, filling 2D's hand and spilling between their closely pressing bodies. He arches off the bed, clenching hotly around 2D.

The prince holds on as best he can, but at Stuart's soft, reverent whisper of " _Bluebird_..." once the throes of his passion have subsided, 2D finds himself helplessly tumbling over the edge. He reaches his climax with a near-sob of joy, burying himself deep inside his love as Stuart, trembling, strokes his back.

Everything seems to be soft and hazy as he returns to his senses. Stuart is warm beneath him and– 2D shivers deliciously– still around him. All the anxiety from the long and trying day seems so far removed from this paradise. 2D feels more at home here, curled in this intimate embrace, syncing their rapid breath as both his and Stuart's heartbeats gradually return to normal, than he has anywhere in the entire world.

After a while, there's another sound besides the beat of their hearts. Stuart is singing softly to him, 2D realizes.

"You are mine to hold, you are mine to stay." His voice is untrained and slightly coarse from exertion, but it's the most beautiful sound 2D can imagine. "Mine to cherish and mine to so adore...you are mine to worship true, come what may; darling one, sweetling, mine forever more."

2D smiles lazily, glowing with happiness as he rests his head on his dear one's chest. "Mmm..."

"Oh sweetest of smile and strongest of heart, I do forever pledge my soul to thee...I swear that I would sooner die than part; so belov'd, so precious you are to me." Stuart kisses the top of his head. "I am yours to hold, I am yours to stay; yours to cherish and yours to so adore. Even yours to worship, if that you may; my bluebird, I am yours forever more."

He doesn't recognize the song itself, but slowly, he realizes its form. "It's a sonnet, isn't it?"

There's a smile in Stuart's voice as he concludes the song. "I have nothing to give you but my love...and that, I pledge by all the stars above."

"I do not know the song," 2D murmurs, kissing his neck, "but you have a lovely voice."

"It isn't very good. I'm not a skilled poet, and I had nothing to write with while we rode–"

2D sits up, hardly noticing that doing so causes their bodies to no longer be joined so intimately. "You– you _wrote_ that?"

A deep blush spreads over Stuart's face. "I did. For you. I-I remembered your love of poetry, and– well, I thought–"

He kisses him, his heart soaring. No words feel adequate to express the enormity of his adoration for Stuart, for this wonderful man who has given him the world and more. He has risked everything, given everything– and still he finds ways to take 2D's breath away. Surely no other creature, living or dead, has been so worshiped and adored. Surely they can be the only two to share such profound joy.

"I love you," 2D says, tears thick in his throat. 

Those words can hardly scratch the surface of his affection, but Stuart seems to know just how deeply, just how fiercely he means it, just how much he's trying to convey. "As I love you," he answers simply, cupping his cheek and smiling like the sun.

2D holds him close, letting the waves of perfect joy wash over them both. Outside, the setting sun dyes the sky pink and orange, and the light filters through the window to stain their room gold. Stuart begins to hum, and 2D closes his eyes, feeling the reverberations of his chest. He commits it all to memory– the soft blankets, the crickets beginning to chirrup outside their high window, the glow of the sunset. The warmth of Stuart's body, the sound of his voice. His lips, gentle at 2D's cheek. The rise and fall of his chest, the sound of his heartbeat. 2D sighs happily, and hears Stuart's smile as he continues to hum quietly.

In the morning, he knows, this wonderful paradise will be dissolved– but not yet.

Not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing overemotional melodrama...feels good, feels cathartic. The song 2D sings with Noodle is once again a real song called "The Trust I Have In You" (translated from French), while Stuart's clumsy little sonnet is a helloitsbees original. 
> 
> Next chapter should be up soon! Go to askalt2d(.)tumblr(.)com for more snuggles and less struggles.


	7. Author's Note

I know it's been a while since I updated this story and I just wanted to give a quick update on its progress. I've been working very hard on my schoolwork and other projects, and my mental state is a bit harried because of everything that's going on. 

I'm still working hard to write the next chapter, but I'm not sure when I can finish it. I'm so sorry for the delay, and I really don't want to let anyone down– the first few chapters were done in a huge sudden burst of productivity that I can't really recapture right now.

Hopefully the next chapter will be up either this weekend or sometime early next week. Again, I'm sorry for the delay.


	8. In Which The Inevitable Draws Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not dead!!
> 
> I can’t express how sorry I am for abandoning this fic without any notice, there’s really no excuse besides my life being truly hectic and me not having any inspiration or motivation to write. You can expect the next chapter sooner than 6 months from now, but it’s going to be a while before I really get into the groove of things again.
> 
> Stuart’s POV this chapter!

Light glows through Stuart's eyelids, warm and red. He's surrounded by softness, and the sound of birdsong greets his ears. Turning away from the light, and still mostly asleep, he reaches for 2D.

His fingers find empty blankets. The prince isn't in his bed.

Stuart raises his head, blinking in the morning light as worry seizes him. 2D wouldn't leave Noodle's estate without him, would he? Or had a goodbye been too painful a thing to imagine? What if–

Lips find his, sweet and fleeting, and relief floods through him. "Good morning," 2D murmurs, his voice slightly playful. “Forgive me for sneaking up on you, but I didn’t want to disturb your slumber.”

He catches his hand, smiling. "I thought you'd left."

2D returns the smile, sitting on the bed to face his love. "Never." Fully awake now, Stuart takes the lovely sight of him in; he's clad only in a towel, and his hair is slightly damp. "Only to bathe. Noodle has the loveliest underground bath."

"I take it that I shouldn't dirty you again, then?"

Laughing, 2D lets his towel fall away. He straddles Stuart above his blankets, pressing an impish kiss to his nose. "Perhaps you should. We could bathe together afterwards."

Stuart leans up to kiss him properly. 2D tastes sweet, and vaguely of mint. His tongue slides easily past Stuart's lips, claiming him with quickly-learned confidence. The prince's soft skin is warm and slightly damp beneath Stuart's wandering hands, and he gives a familiar moan as those hands drift down to cup the luscious curves of his bum. Their kiss grows more heated, and Stuart pushes aside his blanket so that their nude bodies can meet fully. His blood stirs as 2D arches against him.

“Do we have time?” 2D whispers, his hand sliding between their bodies to rub tantalizingly against Stuart’s growing erection. “I want you so badly...”

A rush of arousal courses through the stable-master’s body. “You know I can’t resist such words from you.” He rolls his hips, smiling at the responding shiver. “We should be quick– but yes, I think we’ll have time.”

“We’ll use our minutes wisely.” 2D’s eyes gleam. “As skillfully as you use me.”

Stuart kisses him heatedly, using his grip on the prince’s arse to move him in a rocking motion against him. “Keep talking. I– I never tire of such filthy words coming from such pretty lips.”

“The pretty lips th-that swallow your seed so– so hungrily?” His voice shakes as Stuart wraps one hand around both their cocks. “Ah– th-the lips that explore y-your body like questing pilgrims, s-searching for– for divine ecstasy?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” he says softly, closing his eyes briefly. “Your– your speech is nearly as poetic as your body.” Stuart pauses in his movements and lifts his hand to 2D’s mouth. “Could you dampen my fingers? I don’t want the friction between us to become dry or painful.”

Meeting his eyes, 2D parts his lips and lets saliva drip from his tongue onto Stuart’s fingers. He smirks at his lover’s resulting expression. “I can give you more, if you desire it.” His voice is near a purr. 

“ _Please_.” Stuart’s voice cracks a little, and 2D’s smirk widens.

Those heavenly lips part again, sucking on Stuart’s fingers like some delicious treat. 2D’s tongue weaves around the digits, circling and tasting in a perfect imitation of how he sucks his cock. His eyes close, long eyelashes fluttering as he moans around the welcome intrusion– whether in pure, genuine pleasure or whether to prompt Stuart’s desire to rise even further, it’s nearly impossible to say.

Stuart wets his own lips, searching desperately for words. “I...y-you...”

“Mmmm?” One eye opens, and 2D’s lips quirk in a mischievous smile. He draws away for only a moment, saliva trailing from his mouth. There’s a hint of the slightest nervousness in his eyes as he speaks. “If– if it’s alright...” He leans in, his sweet breath tickling Stuart’s stubbled cheeks. “I-I want you to f-fuck my mouth with your fingers.”

That nearly finishes Stuart on the spot. His hips surge up involuntarily, sparking friction between them– which, as he’d guessed, is nearing the knife’s edge of pain and pleasure. “Oh, fuck _me_ ,” he breathes hoarsely.

“We haven’t the time for that.” 2D giggles, clinging to him as his balance is thrown slightly off. “You know I would again, in a heartbeat, but– mmph!” His eyes widen briefly in surprise as Stuart slides the fingers of his right hand into his mouth, before relaxing into a high, desperate moan.

“Shake your head if it becomes too much,” Stuart urges him. “Bite me, even.”

The look of bliss spreading over his prince’s face would be answer enough, but as complete reassurance, 2D guides Stuart’s dampened left hand down to feel just how aroused he is. “Mmm... _mmm..._ ”

Stuart draws in a shaky breath before he begins moving again– pumping one slick hand over their cocks, and sliding the fingers of his other hand in and out of 2D’s eager mouth in a filthy facsimile of the many ways he’d entered him before.

The heat of their joined bodies rises as 2D ruts almost mindlessly forward, eyes rolling slightly as Stuart fucks his mouth with two steady fingers. Drool gathers under his chin, dripping down onto his chest as he draws in shuddering breaths through his nose.

“My wanton prince,” Stuart murmurs, desperation rising in his blood. He knows his climax isn’t far, and judging by both the ecstatic, pleading look 2D gives him and the throbbing of his arousal in Stuart’s other hand, he knows 2D’s isn’t, either. “Oh, god, I-I wish you could see yourself...”

2D’s tongue presses hard and flat against his fingertips, pushing, and Stuart quickly draws back to let him speak. “I-I love that you m-make me want this so badly.” He kisses him with slick lips, rolling his hips with fervent passion. “Nobody else c-could ever make m-me feel like th-this...”

 _Nobody ever will._ A lump starts to form in Stuart’s throat. _No other person on this earth would ever give what I would for you. What I will, as long as I possibly can._

“Oh, St-Stuart–!”

“You are mine.” He says it quietly enough not to be heard, burying his face in the crook of 2D’s neck as he feels himself giving over to the peak of his pleasure. “And– and I will always, _always_ be yours.”

2D releases onto their stomachs with a gasp, shuddering in Stuart’s arms as the stable-master follows quickly behind. Their lips meet, fierce and sloppy at first, gradually slowing and growing more tender as the fleeting minutes pass.

Wordlessly, 2D tucks himself into Stuart’s arms, still shivering slightly from the force of his orgasm. A blissful smile graces his face, and Stuart kisses him once more before gently cleaning his messy face with the corner of their sheet.

“Thank you,” 2D sighs, nuzzling him. “I...I cannot count the indulgences you’ve granted me, and this one was...it was...”

“Perhaps the dirtiest thing we’ve done.” Stuart kisses his nose. “You always surprise me, bluebird.”

2D glances up at him, smiling a bit hazily. “It wasn’t too much? Too obscene?”

His lover smooths a hand over his back, feeling the faintest ridges of where his fingers had dug in last night. “I want to do everything in the world with you.”

The slightest melancholy crosses 2D’s face. “Stuart, I wish–“

"Prince 2D, Master Stuart." A high yet curt voice cuts through the pleasant haze. 2D jumps a little, then groans in protest.

"Yes? What is it?" the prince calls, not tearing himself away from Stuart's embrace.

"My lady requests your presence at her table."

"Is she patient?" Stuart whispers, mouthing at 2D's earlobe. Now that reality has interrupted, he again feels the bite of urgency and sorrow reminding him of how little time they still have together. He wants to make this moment last; he remembers how mournful his lover had been last night. Stuart wants to keep the phantom of their parting as far away as possible, for as long as possible. "Breakfast can wait– I feel so full from such a lovely treat..."

2D lets out a giggle, then puts a hand over his mouth to muffle the sound. "N-now?" he asks the person behind their door, a note of mischievous pleading in his voice. "Can it not wait?"

"If you need a moment to finish your business, a delay of five minutes will be acceptable."

The men exchange looks. 2D's hand returns to his mouth as his eyes glitter with laughter, and Stuart buries his own snort in 2D's neck. "Th-that will be fine," 2D answers, trying his very best to keep his voice from quaking.

"I will inform my lady." Footfalls tap steadily away– then stop, definitely still within their owner's earshot of the room.

Stuart glances toward the door, a little bewildered. "Are they trying to prevent us from being intimate?" he whispers to 2D.

"I doubt it is purposeful..." 2D kisses him again, but not as deeply. "I want so badly to lie here with you longer, but perhaps we should ready ourselves." Sadness is beginning to colour his voice, replacing the haze of pleasure they’d both been basking in, and Stuart's heart sinks a little.

"An encore later," he promises. "With ample time to be close in the afterglow."

A ghost of a smile graces 2D's lips. "If it were not for you, I would be inconsolable this day," he murmurs, pressing their foreheads together. "Thank you for cheering me. I– I want you as often as possible, as much as possible, for the two days to come."

Two days. They have this, and one other. By nightfall tomorrow, 2D will be gone.

Stuart kisses him sweetly, a soft, unhurried press of lips, even as his heart seizes with desperation. "I shall be as stalwart a bodyguard to your happiness as I am able, bluebird."

"And I to yours." Reluctantly, 2D slides off him and goes to dress. With a long gaze at his love's nude form, Stuart does the same. There's a twinge between his legs as he rises; he's quite glad that they'll be traveling by carriage today instead of by horse.

The clothes provided to him are far finer than those he's used to– bright colours and rich fabrics, a deep blue doublet with a creamy white undershirt and breeches in matching navy. He cleans himself and dresses, being sure to treat the clothes with care, and turns to find 2D– his face and body fully clean as well, as if nothing indecent had transpired– staring at him. "What is it?"

"Nothing, I–" 2D clears his throat, blushing lightly. "You look very fine, Stuart. Nobleman's garb becomes you quite well."

Stuart smiles. _I hope to look this fine when I sit by your side at our estate,_ he nearly says– but it would be too cruel to remind his love of that deferred dream. Instead, he says, "Not nearly as well as yourself."

The prince comes forward and kisses him fleetingly. His body is warm, even through his clothes, and he shivers as Stuart unthinkingly wraps an arm around his waist. "I wish..." 2D murmurs, tracing Stuart's cheek, eyes searching. He doesn't complete the thought. "Never mind. I love you, that is all."

"It is my all," Stuart says before he can stop himself. He catches 2D's hand and presses his lips to his palm. "I love you."

A shuddering sigh escapes his lover. "We should go."

"We should." He makes no move to leave.

2D's gaze meets his; the reflection in his dark eyes shows Stuart that his own pained expression mirrors the prince's. In Stuart's gentle grasp, 2D's hand trembles slightly. No words are spoken, but Stuart knows he's thinking the same thing. 

They could keep running. They could be happy. They could be free.

A discreet clearing of the throat from outside their door breaks the moment. "My lady requests your presence, sirs," the voice says again.

With another soft kiss to the cheek– Stuart savours it, memorizing the tender press of familiar lips– 2D steps away. "We come with no delay," he answers, composing himself. Stuart straightens as well, and follows behind him as the prince goes to the door.

To Stuart's immense surprise, the attendant that greets them is a child. Standing primly before the pair is a girl of about fourteen years, her raven-black hair in a pin-straight bob and a serious expression on her face. The most remarkable thing about her, though, is her striking resemblance to Noodle.

"This way," she says, and turns smartly on her heel.

As the girl leads them down the corridor, 2D speaks up. "What may we call you, my lady?" he asks. His tone is even enough that Stuart suspects that only someone who knows him as well as he does could hear the surprise in his voice. He, too, seems to be startled by the resemblance.

"Cy." The girl's voice is short and clipped.

"Are you from the same land as Lady Noodle?"

"We are sisters."

2D nearly stops short at that. "She employs her own sister as an attendant? It seems cruel–"

"Sisters in arms. From the same regiment." Cy turns, and for the first time there's the tiniest wisp of a smile on her serious face. "She spared me four more years of battle before I could follow in her footsteps and escape. So I follow her now. She is training me to be a lady."

"Her ward, then, and not a servant." 2D's shoulders relax. "That sounds more like Noodle."

They reach the great hall, and Cy bows shortly to the two men before going to join a group of young women at a table nearby Noodle's. Now that Stuart looks around, he can see that the majority of the people here are women– and none of them look very much like servants. There's an air of casualness and cheer that he's unfamiliar with among others of his own class. 

Noodle spots them and inclines her head in greeting, gesturing to the two seats to her left. 2D sits, and Stuart after him. "Good morning," the prince says, smiling a small bit forcedly.

"Good morning." She takes a sip of her water, looking swiftly over the two of them. "I trust you had a restful night."

A light blush dusts 2D's cheeks. "Yes, quite. And a pleasant morning." Beneath the table, his knee brushes Stuart's. "Thank you for your hospitality, my lady."

"It was my pleasure."

Another attendant brings the men their breakfast, and Stuart's mouth waters at the sumptuous food. For a while, the clicking of knives and forks on plates serves as their only conversation, interspersed with the laughter and talk from the other tables. 2D's appetite has increased from last night, Stuart is relieved to see.

It's only after both their plates are cleared for the second time that 2D speaks. "I would–" A burst of laughter from another table interrupts him, and he glances over, as does Stuart. It's the table Cy is sitting at.

Noodle follows their gaze. "Cy was not too impolite with you this morning?"

"No, no." 2D considers. "A little curt, perhaps. But polite."

The noblewoman smiles, a touch of melancholy in her expression. "Her military nature is still deeply ingrained. I try my best to encourage her to embrace the childhood she was deprived of...but each time I do, she takes it as an order."

"It was very kind of you to rescue her from that environment," 2D says. "From what you told me, it was– harsh."

"More so than the rest of my retinue's." Noodle glances at Stuart, seeming to sense his confusion. "Most of the people who live here are not servants," she explains. "My estate serves as something of a haven for those who want to escape harsher lives."

"Is that–?" He stops himself, not wanting to be rude.

"That is why they are mostly women, yes." Her head tilts. "Some from unhappy marriages, some from armies, some from brothels. And if their past comes looking for them, they know how to fight. Being the most skilled soldier in this land or any others has its advantages. I have learned to be a good teacher."

Stuart looks around again, marveling. "That's incredible." Newfound respect for their hostess fills him at the sight of the many happy faces surrounding them. No wonder Noodle trusts her household to keep his and 2D's relationship a secret– they're not loyal servants, they're loyal friends. And some, he realizes, catching sight of a pair of women bent close together, sharing a private laugh, could very well be in the same position as the two men. Lovers escaping unhappiness in marriage, and finding it in each other.

"It's absolutely wonderful," 2D enthuses. "They must love you for it."

Noodle nods, smiling. "And I them. Some very deeply. But what were you about to say?" The change of subject is abrupt enough to make Stuart wonder if there could be more to her innocuous statement– but it isn't for him to pry.

"Oh–" 2D straightens in his chair. "I would like to show Stuart the baths," he says, glancing sideways at Stuart with a little smile. "I believe he would appreciate their design. He's a skilled swimmer."

Stuart stifles his own grin, remembering their blissful pause at the pond a day ago. It would be wonderful to spend a similar time with 2D...and given the nature of baths, it's very unlikely that anyone would disturb them.

"Unfortunately, I do not think that would be wise," Noodle says, her voice growing serious. "A letter arrived today from Kong to inform me of your disappearance." As if she can sense their fear, she's quick to add, "It was a general notice. They do not suspect your shelter here. But I think it would be prudent for you to return home as soon as you can."

"Oh..." Stuart can nearly hear 2D's heart sinking. "Are– are you sure? Can't we–"

"I have a carriage ready." Noodle rests her hand on 2D's, and glances to Stuart. 

As much as it pains him, he understands. The search for the prince will only grow more feverish with each hour of his absence, and his parents' desperation would only bode worse for Stuart's fate. As he and Noodle had discussed yesterday evening, his very life could depend on how well he sells the story of 2D's "rescue"– and the longer it takes to return him, the less they would be inclined to listen in the first place.

"We should," Stuart tells his love, his voice soft with regret. Beneath the table, he takes 2D's other hand. "For both our sakes."

2D nods, schooling his expression. Sadness still weighs heavy in his eyes, but he gives Noodle a steady, if small, smile. "Are our bags packed?"

"I took the liberty, yes. Your driver will be ready as soon as you are."

The prince takes a deep breath. "Alright. If...if there is no use, I suppose we should not delay." 

Noodle stands, and 2D and Stuart follow suit. She leads them through her estate, past the courtyard where her private garden blooms in the sun, and out through an arched doorway to the stables. There, Stuart recognizes the brown mare– his brown mare, the one he and 2D had depended on for their journey– enjoying a handful of oats from a tall man with his back turned to them. "Ace," Noodle says, and the man turns.

"Oh–" On instinct, 2D takes half a step backward. Stuart doesn't entirely blame him– the man before them bears a very close resemblance to Murdoc, the highwayman. The exact same unusual tone of skin, the oily black hair, and even his somewhat pointed teeth as he smiles in greeting. 2D recovers quickly, though, once past his initial shock. "S-sir."

"Prince 2D." Ace bows.

"Ace will be your driver," Noodle says. She nods towards a carriage behind him. It's a fine thing, modestly gilded and quite comfortable-looking, and their bags are fastened securely on the back. To Stuart's surprise, two horses are already bridled to it, but there's space for a third. "For the last leg of your journey, Stuart," Noodle explains, "I would advise you to ride beside the carriage on the horse you brought. Until then, while you both are inside, Ace will drive the horses– yours and two of mine. Once you are safely home, he will return with my two and the carriage."

Stuart nods. "Thank you for loaning it to us. And for providing us with Ace." Already, he's warmed by the thought of 2D's head resting comfortably on his shoulder as they sit side-by-side on the luxurious cushions. While Noodle can't grant them more time, she is at least making sure that the time they have can be spent as pleasantly as possible.

"You're the stable-master, then?" Ace asks, raising his brows impertinently. "Stuart, isn't it?"

"I am."

Noodle frowns a little. "Ace is _usually_ discreet," she says, giving her driver a short glance. 

He smiles sheepishly in response. "The tale of the blue-haired lovers is too romantic a story– and too excellent an item of gossip– for your merry maids to keep completely silent. It won't reach a soul outside your estate walls, not to worry."

Assured that Ace won't judge them, 2D takes Stuart's hand. "Will we be traveling on the main road?" he asks their driver.

"That is the plan, yes."

"Have...have you had any experience with highwaymen?" At this, Stuart squeezes his love's hand gently. He knows that 2D is remembering not only his own tragic experience, but the ruined carriage they had passed the other day. Traveling in such finery will make them more of a target than if they were traveling by carthorse.

Ace's mouth twitches downward, ever so slightly. "Some experience, yes. I'll keep the two of you safe."

Puzzled by his somewhat curt response, Stuart glances to 2D– but the prince hadn't seemed to notice. He nods. "Thank you. Stuart knows how to fight, too, so I am very well guarded." He gives Stuart a little smile, which soon fades. "I...I suppose we should..."

"Of course." Ace opens the carriage door. "At your leisure."

2D gives Noodle a tight hug. Her chin only comes up to about his shoulders; she bears herself so regally that Stuart hadn't noticed how short she is. "Thank you for everything," 2D tells her, his voice muffled.

"I am sorry I could not help more," Noodle replies, rubbing his back. They part, and she nods to Stuart. "I know this will be hard for both of you. My heart goes with you."

His throat tight, Stuart bows. "Thank you." Noodle smiles, and departs. 2D takes a shaky breath. "Are you ready, bluebird?" Stuart asks him. 

"Yes." 

Stuart takes his place at the side of the door, and takes 2D's hand to help him in before following after. The interior is cozy and plush, with green velvet seats and wrought wooden detailing on the walls. Through the hinged windows, Stuart sees Ace hitch their brown mare alongside the other two horses, and hears him mount on the front of the carriage. 

As they depart through the estate's back gate, 2D reclines on the cushioned seats, resting his head on Stuart's lap. "I think I will nap a while," he says softly. "I'm quite tired."

Chuckling, Stuart gently threads his fingers through 2D's hair. "I don't doubt it. We had a sleepless night."

“And a busy morning.” The prince smiles up at him, humming happily at the fingertips massaging his scalp. His hair is silky and sweet-smelling, cascading like water through Stuart's fingers. "Tell me if you want me to move my head. I don't want to cause you any discomfort."

"I am more than happy to serve as your pillow." He bends and kisses 2D's forehead.

True to his word, 2D is fast asleep by the time they reach the woods, only a mile beyond Noodle's estate. Stuart studies him, committing each faint freckle and gentle snore to memory. He keeps his massage light enough not to wake him, but firm enough to keep a headache at bay– he knows from experience that trying not to cry causes his own migraines to worsen, and he doesn’t want to chance the prince’s discomfort if his despair grows to such a level. He only wishes he could continue this service longer– he would, happily, for the rest of his days.

Even if 2D has to marry the princess, Stuart will stay as near as he can, but he knows they cannot be together like this again. To be apart from him will be agony, but it would be far worse if Stuart does something stupid and gets himself exiled or executed. He refuses to put 2D through that.

The stable-master sighs, resting his head against the frame of the carriage window, being careful not to shift enough to disturb his prince. It's a beautiful day outside. Amidst the deep blue of the sky, clouds drift overhead– white and fleecy, as soft as the hair beneath his fingers. They aren't traveling quite as fast as they had with their simple cart, as their speed is slowed by the weight of the carriage. Stuart opens the window and lets the gentle breeze in, taking a deep breath. It smells of jasmine.

"Are the two of you alright back there?" Ace asks, raising his voice just enough to be heard over the clopping of the horses' hoofs and the squeaking of the carriage wheels, but still quiet enough to not disturb 2D's slumber.

"Yes, thank you. The prince is asleep." Stuart gazes fondly down at him, tracing his thumb over a thick eyebrow.

"It isn't fair to you. I know it is not my place to say so, forgive me– but I wish that my task was to carry you to happiness, not to tragedy."

Stuart blinks, then smiles, touched by his sympathy. "I...thank you, Ace. It means the world that you should say so."

"The pressures of one's family can be an awful burden; I know that from experience. I am glad you found each other."

"Is your family noble?"

Ace laughs. It's a sharp sound. "The opposite. I am from a family of...let’s say, ill reputation. I escaped my uncle and his band of thieves at fourteen, and survived on my own until Noodle took me in.”

The pieces fall into place. “Are you a Niccals?” Stuart asks, before he can stop himself. 

Ace goes silent as the carriage jerks and slows ever so slightly. Stuart curses at himself internally before their driver speaks again. “I am.“

“I should not have asked, forgive me.”

“It’s far in the past. As I said, I escaped.” Ace’s voice has a touch of forced cheerfulness, but he doesn’t seem to be mortally offended. “You’ve done me no slight, rest assured. Those who know of the Niccals clan can guess my relation from the mutation of my skin, and most aren’t as inclined to take my feelings into account when they make their accusations.”

“I’m sorry to bring it up, regardless. You are doing us a great service, and it isn’t my place to–“

The carriage slows again, but this time it’s abrupt enough to send 2D’s head rolling off Stuart’s lap. He winces, sitting up. “What is it?” he asks, voice soft and blurred from sleep.

Stuart makes to lean out the window to see what had caused the stop, but Ace swiftly closes the window with his heel before he has the chance. “Well met, my lords,” Ace says loudly.

“Stuart–?” 2D grips his lover’s shoulder as leverage to right himself, still yawning. The sight of him so adorably ruffled would be quite distracting to Stuart, if not for the uncertainty gripping his heart at their sudden stop. 

A muffled voice replies to Ace; Stuart can’t quite make it out through the thick glass of the window. Another carriage is just visible through the frame, finely decorated and staffed with two drivers, but he doesn’t recognize the crest on the gilded door.

“There’s another traveler,” he whispers to 2D, craning his neck to make out any more detail. “A regal carriage, high-class.”

2D rubs his eyes, and glances out as well– and then goes pale. He shrinks back, breath coming quick. “N-no– oh, no, no–“

“What is it?” Instinctively, Stuart embraces him, setting aside any propriety that would be expected if the other travelers were to catch a glimpse of the two of them. “2D, what’s wrong?”

“The– the crest.” He swallows, dark eyes wide. “A-Artania’s crest.”

Stuart’s heart seems to drop to his shoes. “You mean...”

“It’s her.” The prince’s grip tightens. “Paula.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruh roh Scoob!
> 
> Again, thank you all for your patience; I know some of you have been actively waiting for an update for longer than I feel is forgivable.
> 
> I’m not quite as active on askalt2d as I used to be, but please feel free to stop by and send questions, etc. Love you all, and I’ll try to be better about updating more frequently!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to post every few days!
> 
> And if you like the characters and want to see more of them in modern life (and with a cute kid!) head over to askalt2d(.)tumblr(.)com and check out what I've got there, too!


End file.
